That's What You Get
by ProngsIsABadger
Summary: Uchiha Akane was not a prodigy. She struggled to make her way up in the life of shinobi if only to live up to her brother's image. She would not be a disgrace to him, she would be known for her own strength and ability and not for being Uchiha Shisui's younger sister. She would protect Shisui with all her might, and if he died in the field, she would protect his memory.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

What is the scariest thing in the world? If people say whatever first comes to mind, we would probably end up with answers like heights, spiders, or maybe even death; but there are definitively things in this world that are scarier than that. The ones I particularly find most terrifying, are people. Of course there are different types of people that are terrifying in their own particular way, but here, I'll only write about one of them.

People who love. This might sound a little stupid to some but bare with me and allow me to explain. The word 'love' has now lost its essence from the amount of times we've heard it said with astonishing lack of sentiment. But I am not referring to an eleven-year-old's version of love when they first confess to their crush; nor am I speaking about those words guiltily spat between ground teeth or stuttered in the spur of a moment for lack of a better thing to say. I don't mean those many whispered 'I love you's of someone who just cheated on their significant other.

No, what I fear is much more profound, raw, animalistic even. What I feat is a person who disregards their own life in order to whatever or whomever they love. Those people have a purpose and will do anything to see it through. Just like a parent protecting their child, a soldier fighting for a cause they believe in or anything that can inspire such passion in a person's heart that the consequences of their actions go beyond one's imagination. People with a mission and the will to lay down their lives to accomplish it; those are the people who scare me the most. It's men and women with this kind of drive and determination who bring down nations, who are able to destroy anything in their path; capable of building relationships, entire lives and tear through them with savage violence and not an ounce of hesitation.

But the most frightening part of it is not what they are capable of, it's the fact that you never know who they are until its too late. You might have known that person your entire life and never had contemplated the possibility. Anyone can be one of these people, one of those who love too much; and you'll never know until it's too late, not even if that person is you.

That is the moment these people will stun you the most, when you find that you yourself are one of them, unsuspicious even to your own consciousness, until you realize that you would be willing to do the unthinkable to protect what you love. When you realize, that after all, those things that once seemed so terrible are not anymore, and that if it means safety, then you don't mind doing them anymore. Not even if it means you will lose your humanity in the process.

I have only seen such drive in someone other than my brother and me, and it took me quite some time to realize it too. I knew Shisui and I were special in some way other kids in the clan were not, that was at least until I met Itachi. The heir to the Uchiha leadership seemed like nothing special when we had first been introduced, he was serious, pensive even beyond what would be considered normal for a four year old. Even I with the extensive training (it was extensive, ok? Cut me some slack I was four) I had been put through at that tender age, was not as stuck up as he was. Turns out it wasn't because he felt superior to others, as most people outside the clan thought, he was just very insightful and preferred to assess the situation before taking part in it.

His father, the Uchiha clan head Fugaku, was insanely proud of him, and he had reason to. Itachi was a prodigy in every sense of the word, excelling in every ninja art at a very young age and showing more promise than any other child in Konohagakure no Sato. But what no one expected from the quiet prodigy, was the fact that he was one of these people; one of those who love too much.

My childhood had been good enough considering the times we were living in. I had grown up within the safe walls of the Uchiha compound, caging me in for six years until I would be allowed to enroll in the academy, keeping me from seeing much of the village and even less of the world. Not that this was uncommon, after all I was a child; but it was at that young age that life started shaping itself around me, and events that would be shaping my future, started taking place.

"But onii-chan, I already practiced shuriken jutsu and kunai this morning! Why can't you teach me more taijutsu?"

Ah, the innocent, peaceful days when my only concerns were regarding my training. For some reason, even if I was a spoilt brat most times, my brother managed to somehow keep his cool; he was good with children like that, even if he was only two years older.

"Akane, your taijutsu is nearly perfect; you're the only one who could give Fugaku-sama's son a run for his money. Your other skills need honing too, you know?" I pouted. I used to do that a lot back in the day, so much in fact that Shisui had become immune to its effects, unlike our grandparents.

I took the weapons basket my brother handed me and once again, turned to face the target hung on the sole sakura tree in our garden. It had become a routine with the passing of the years, after our parents died in the war, Shisui had decided to take my training upon himself; since our grandparents were too old (and in my oba-chans case, too reluctant) for the task. So ever since I could stand up straight, Shisui had attempted to give me the knowledge he had acquired over his few years ahead of me. So far, he had been succeeding, and with my upcoming entrance exam in two years and Shisui's eventual graduation, we tried to spend as much time together as possible.

All of this led to a very strict training schedule we followed almost religiously. Before Shisui left for the academy, we would do a series of stretches and warm-ups, followed by our daily morning spar. And when I say spar, I mean a four year old attempting to pose a challenge to her seven year old brother. Anyway, Shisui would leave for class after breakfast and a bath, and I would get stuck with obaa-chan and the chores for the rest of the morning. Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, doing the futons, I hated it all; but I did it without complaining or slacking off for obaa-chan's sake.

After that, I would help jii-chan at his shop in the Uchiha district market. He was a blacksmith, one of the best among the clan, and I had always loved watching him turn raw iron into the fine pieces of art that were considered his blades. Most customers were members of the clan, but every now and then came people from other parts of the village; and since I rarely stepped out of the compound, these were the most interesting days.

The bell hung on top of the front door chimed, snapping me out of my reading induced trance; I marked the page I was reading and put the book under the counter. Chakra control was a very important part of shinobi lifestyle, and I'd taken to read it's theory after a rather long rant Shisui had gone on after being under graded at the academy. The chunin sensei had obviously been in the wrong, so I was determined to, when the time came, point this person in the right direction and avenge my brother. No one looked down on Uchiha Shisui without facing the wrath of his younger sister, ever.

I let go of my still unborn plan for vengeance as I saw one of my favorite cousins enter the shop.

"Obi-niiiiiiii" I screeched as I jumped down from the stool behind the counter and made my way to him as fast as my short legs allowed me.

I only stopped a few feet away when I saw he wasn't alone. Embarrassing Obito-nii in front of his friends would not do. I would have loved to force the air out of my cousin with all the force a four year old could put into a hug, but apart from embarrassing him, I would put a blemish in the spotless name of the Uchiha with such childish behavior. So before I could give jii-chan a reason to scold me, I bowed down at the waist and tried to put the best impression of 'shinobi Shisui' on my face.

"Obi-chan, Onii-san, Onee-san; welcome to Uchiha Fuko's armory. What can I do for you?"

The girl behind my cousin cooed as silently as she could to try and not hurt my pride; while the silver haired boy simply acknowledged me with a slight bow of his own. Meanwhile, Obito smiled proudly and held his held high, probably showing off, with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Mah, Akane-chan, no need for formalities, this is just my team. This is Rin, and The gloomy bastard is Kakashi, I call him Bakashi though, It's more fun that way." The last part he whispered, shooting me a cheeky grin.

My cousin had always been quite easy to read, but the fact that a four year old could tell he was extremely pleased, spoke volumes. When Obito was pleased about something, he tended to boast, a lot; thus providing me with a semi-reliable information source; one just had to know where to look. That was how I came to know they were due another mission the next day, which delighted me in a way only Shisui knew. I had always been almost morbidly interested in anything shinobi, so this new information summoned a wave of curiosity and enthusiasm that I could only just hide.

"So you need more supplies for your new mission, is that right? Should I get your usual order of kunai, shuriken and fire conducting wire? Or will you need something else? I heard things are getting rough out in the battlefield."

I tried to hide my curiosity as best I could, Obito might have been a bit naïve, but I had heard about a silver haired prodigy before, and didn't want to get caught red handed trying to collect information. Thank goodness, he seemed to think I was interested in the subject, or at least making polite conversation; because he gave no signs of being onto me. Meanwhile both Obito and Rin looked amused by my 'playing adult' and had bright smiles on their faces as well as their full attention on me.

Ever since I had first started speaking, I'd found that different words and expressions, got different reactions out of people. Shisui, being the ideal shinobi trainee, had wasted no time in helping me hone that skill. He said information gathering and manipulation were key abilities for a shinobi to have; but that should only be used on the enemy. Of course, being a four year old, my 'enemy' was whoever happened to have what I wanted. In this case, Obito-nii and his team.

Obito put his hands on his knees and crouched to my height in order to address me. I, on my behalf stood straighter at attention, like my brother had told me when being addressed by a superior.

"That, Akane-chan, is classified information." he said slowly, clearly with the intention of letting my brain take in the new word; but I had been in the same room as my brother when he studied, it wasn't completely foreign to me.

I nodded rapidly and took a step back to address the other two, obaa-chan would have my head if she heard I was impolite to customers; and she would sure flip if she knew said customers were friends and comrades of the Uchiha.

"Rin-san, Kakashi-san, were you two looking for anything in particular? Our shop has quite the reputation for our work with chakra conducting metals." I said and made my way behind the counter to look for my cousin's usual order.

I struggled a bit with my yukata when I tried to climb the ladders and reach the top shelves behind the counter; but I managed to avoid breaking my neck and look at least a bit like I knew what I was doing. Traditional clothes were very restricting, when movement was concerned, but it sure looked good on a shopkeeper.

"That's the reason we are here actually, Uchiha-san. Both Kakashi and me are in need of chakra conducting blades." Answered the girl politely, the gleam of amusement still present in her eyes.

The other boy, on the other hand, who I was now certain, was the last member of the Hatake clan, stood silently to the side. He was eyeing up a tanto that was being displayed on a shelve to the side. He had a good eye, if I was being honest. The blade was not just beautifully decorated, displaying a wolf pack in the hunt on the side; but it was also of the finest quality my jii-chan had ever been able to make.

"I am no expert in that specific area," I said climbing down and placing my cousin's order on the front desk. "Would you please excuse me while I fetch my grandfather?"

When the lone kunoichi nodded, I smiled as sweetly as I could. Turns out Fuko Jii-chan was done with his orders for the day; so when the customers left, with their personal needs satisfied, I was allowed to go home and wait for Shisui.

In the afternoons, my brother would tell me about the lessons he had had that day or even a story if he had one about his classmates or teachers. After that, he would oversee my chakra training for the day. On this special discipline, I struggled more than was considered appropriate for a member of the Uchiha clan. Shisui worked hard to encourage me and hide his concern, but even if I was four, the disappointment whenever the leaf fell from my forehead, was still present in my eyes.

I tried really hard not to get discouraged, my brother was making a huge effort, and giving in to despair would be like throwing it all away. I didn't care if the clan thought of me as a disgrace; I just wanted to make my brother proud, to make him acknowledge me as a capable individual, someone worthy of being his sister.

I panted hard, trying to regain my composure, as my brother sat cross legged in front of me; leaf still firmly chakra-bound to my forehead.

"Nii-san, this isn't working!"

I wasn't trying to be ungrateful, not at all, but there was clearly something I was doing wrong; and it wasn't only compromising my training and hindering my development, it was making me a burden for Shisui. I never wanted to burden my brother, ever.

"Maybe Obaa-chan is right, maybe I'm no good-"

"Nonsense" Shisui never showed his frustration, not when it came to me; but for some reason, whenever I mentioned the issue with Obaa-chan he seemed really bothered by it. "If you want to be a Shinobi; that is what you will become. It makes no difference if you develop slower than everybody else in the clan. You will not be a career bride if you so clearly don't wish to."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before standing from his place on the training ground floor.

"I don't care if I have to train you myself. We will make an outstanding kunoichi out of you, Akane-chan." Shisui offered me his hand with a tired smile and waited for me to take it.

I couldn't help but hug him once I was on my feet. I knew he meant every single word he had said, he always did; and the fact that he so clearly had my future in consideration, showed me just how much he cared, and how lucky I was.

"Thank you Nii-chan, you are the best."

Shisui smiled right back at me and crouched, offering me his back. It had become almost a ritual; whenever we would be done with afternoon training, Shisui would give me a piggyback ride back home.

"Everyone deserves to live their own lives the way they want to, to make their own decisions and learn from their mistakes. No one is the same, Akane, and even if you don't agree with them, you should respect the path they have chosen."

The usual buzz surrounding the main road in the Uchiha compound was noticeably absent as we made our way through; it was to be expected since business was a lot less in the evenings. Very few people could be seen roaming around, and the few shop keepers that usually worked late were now closing up their stores.

"what if someone makes a bad decision, Nii-chan?" I asked quietly, noticing that I had no need to raise my voice above a whisper for him to hear me. The atmosphere around us was very calm and gave off a sense of warmth and comfort that I didn't want to break.

"Then you can do nothing but accept that it is the path they have chosen for themselves; and that they will have to face the consequences no matter what. Just make sure you never enforce those consequences out of spite, anger or vengeance, Akane. If someone has to atone for their sins, then let yourself be guided by your sense of justice."

Not entirely sure about what he had just said, I decided to just nod and let my head rest against his shoulder. I would later in life realize what he had meant back then; when friends and family would turn into criminals if only for a series of bad decisions.


	2. Chapter 1: Ally

Chapter 1.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san". I said in the clearest voice I could manage at four.

Granted that meeting the heir to the Uchiha leadership was nerve racking, what with every eye in the room watching, but I for one felt quite proud of myself for not screwing up. Itachi on the other hand, did not look impressed in the least; in fact he seemed to not care whether I was there or not. I rose from my greeting and faced him, summoning the brightest smile in my repertoire and hoping it would make a better impression on him. It could have, but if I am completely honest, I have no idea if it did.

His expression did not change, and his expression, though not hostile, was not of an inviting nature either. We looked very much alike; the Uchiha's black eyes and raven hair, and the fierce but delicate factions were present in us both. Anyone unfamiliar with our clan would have thought us siblings instead of far removed cousins.

"The pleasure is mine, Akane-san. Shisui-senpai would not stop talking about your taijutsu skills. It is an honor to finally meet the person behind that praise."

The bow that followed was even deeper than mine, and his overly formal speech and compliments had me blushing like the four year old I was. Not because of the compliment itself, but because it was a four year old like myself who had spoken like that. I was suddenly aware of how far behind him I was, not only skill wise, but also when it came to education and manners. I felt inferior, ignorant, and I did not like it one bit. Shisui must have seen this, because when I failed to answer, he squeezed my shoulder.

"I am no master, Itachi-san. But I will continue to train to make sure, one day I am worthy of that praise".

The need to catch up with him grew with every second, If the heir of the Uchiha out of all clans, was humble enough to compliment others, in spite of his prodigy status, then the least I could do was live up to it. I would call it a friendly rivalry, a motivation of sorts that would help me improve marginally, even if surpassing Itachi was out of the question. I would make my brother and my clan proud; even if it meant constantly comparing myself to genius and being thoroughly disappointed every time, I would still do it.

Itachi didn't seem to be moved by my response and just nodded politely before moving o to speak with other members of the clan. His birthday had been too big an event for his low profile personality, but apparently there were things you couldn't escape when your father was the head of the Uchiha.

Their living room was packed with clan members and some of the Konoha aristocracy. Clan heads from the main families in the village, dignitaries and even civilian authorities had come; not to celebrate Itachi though, no. They had all come seeking an alliance with one of the founding clans of the village. They either wanted to do business, politics or marry a member of their clan into the Uchiha to create alliances among clans. More than once, Shisui had to intervene when someone had mistaken me for a career bride. My brother could sweet talk a country into going to war if he wanted to I swear, and it was that ability of his that prevented any of the guests from being offended by the rejection. I am a hundred percent sure I would have caused more than one inter clan incident had the situation been left in my care.

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself". I turned to find the birthday boy trying to avoid attention in a dark corner behind me. he wasn't outright hiding, but he wasn't trying to interact with his guests either.

"I believe I could be making myself more useful in a training ground, these people have no interest in me once they realize I am not for sale, and neither do you." Formal talk had always been a hassle to me, it was only part of an act, a mannerism used to fake respect when talking to people who hadn't earned it.

Itachi seemed to notice my aversion to crowds right away, but made no comment on it; probably out of consideration.

"That would make two of us, believe me, Akane-san, when I say these people are not here to see me either."

He was scanning the room from his spot in the corner, and I felt the urge to do the same. No one was paying attention to us, the high society of Konohagakure no Sato was much too concerned with politics and making alliances to notice two kids standing quietly in a corner.

"How would you like to come to one of the training grounds with me, Itachi-san? I feel like our time could be used in better ways than this, and I do not think we will be missed here either."

My brother had disappeared, probably gone home; and the party was quite sober and kind of boring. As expected from a clan head actually. This was not a celebration for Itachi, it was an opportunity for his parents to do politics.

"I would very much like that. But will you not be uncomfortable wearing a kimono, Akane-san?" Said the boy as he guided me out of the living room, and into one of the many hallways of the Uchiha household.

I stood there as Itachi went into his room to get his gear, since it would be improper to be found together in his room. Not that we could do anything remotely sexual at the age of four, but clan people could be extremely conservative like that. In fact, if we were to be seen together too often or for extended periods of time, it was most likely for a marriage contract to be put in place.

"I will be fine, Itachi-san. My brother makes me train in a kimono from time to time to get me used to it. He says that if I were to be attacked, the enemy would not wait for me to change clothes."

We made our way to the back door and out the veranda. We managed to slip by unnoticed by some guests that were smoking in the back yard, and with an ease that seemed almost funny, escaped the crowd gathered in the Uchiha main house. The compound was as lively as ever, the main street still buzzing with the energy of business and the eventual visit from non-Uchiha customers. A few congratulated Itachi on his birthday, mostly tea house owners and dango stools shopkeepers; who also made promises of free food and sweets as a present on that special ocation. Thankfully we made it to the compound's training grounds without attracting too much attention to ourselves.

"Would you rather we practice chakra control, taijutsu or target practice, Akane-san?" His voice pulled me back from my daydreaming. I had been wondering how long would it take for somebody to come looking for us. I for one had only Shisui to worry about, but Itachi had the entire clan to think of; so either someone would come looking within the first half hour or not at all.

"My taijutsu and weapon handling skills are competent; my chakra control on the other hand, is mediocre at best." I answered turning to him.

I wasn't ashamed of my shortcomings, I simply wanted to work hard and stop them from becoming a liability. Even at the tender age of four, two mindsets had been drilled into me: my brother's hard working nature, and the clan's idea of self improvement and greed for power. I had no intention to do anything rash or radical with the power I gained, mind you, but my pride would not allow me to become anything but exceptional.

"I could help you with that if you want to; chakra control is one of my strengths. I have even started working on genjutsu."

Of course he had started practicing his genjutsu already; his status as a prodigy was well founded. He, at four, had the chakra control of a genin twice his age. I nodded once and sat cross legged on the training ground floor, motioning him to do the same.

"I have been attempting to do the leaf exercise, but for some reason I can't maintain it for more than a couple of seconds." I explained, taking a leaf from the ground and sticking it to my forehead.

It stayed there at first, shaking a bit as I frowned in concentration. I only relaxed when after a few seconds, the leaf fell from its place in my forehead and onto my lap. During my pitiful demonstration of chakra control, Itachi sat still and completely silent across me. I didn't dare look up, knowing this must have been such a disgrace in the heir's eyes. An Uchiha that could not master the leaf exercise was as good as a civilian.

"There seems to be something wrong at a medical level, Akane-san. Have you had your first medical examination done yet?" I shook my head no, it was one of the many options I had considered. It was actually the most plausible one, since there was no way I could know if there was something wrong with me.

I suspected my brother did know what was wrong, but didn't tell me to spare my feelings. Shisui had already awakened the sharingan, and made it a habit to use it on me every time I practiced chakra control. Another thing that clued me on the fact that Shisui knew what was wrong was his incredible amount of patience. Every time he gave me different pieces of advice and every time he looked at me with the exact same expression he wore when faced with some particularly difficult challenge.

"I don't think you will ever be able to manage ninjutsu or genjutsu, Akane-san. If there is something wrong with your coils, then I don't see how you could. The fact that you managed to make it this far is impressive. What I would like to know is if your family is aware of this, why have they not informed the elders?"

My mind was racing, Shisui could be the only one who knew if something was wrong with my coils since my grandparents had never awoken the sharingan, in fact they had never been shinobi in the first place. But why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he pushed for a medical check to be done on me? this would definitively have affected my shinobi carreer should it get out; I would have been benched before I even got started and I would have been made into a career bride just like my oba-chan wanted.

"My brother wouldn't have wanted to shatter my dreams of becoming a kunoichi, but if anybody knows then that's him."

I sighed and turned to watch the sun set on the west side of Konoha. Would I let this stop me? could I still become a shinobi, even if everything was pointing the other way? Even if my body prevented me from doing so? How would I make it past the medical checkup before entering the academy without the elders being notified? An Uchiha with malfunctioning chakra coils was enough of a disgrace, would they even risk sending me to the academy if there existed the faintest possibility that I would bring shame to the Uchiha name?

"You can still become a kunoichi, you are aware of that, aren't you?" my body didn't move, but I did glance at my companion from the corner of my eye. "I will not tell the elders, and I could put the medic on a slight genjutsu should it come to that. You would have to be able to manage the academy jutsu in order to raise no suspicion though"

I was convinced Itachi must have had a reason for wanting to help me; but right then nothing seemed to come to mind. I would have to tell Shisui about everything of course, I would not be lying to my brother any time soon. I never had and I never would. I also needed him to help me train, wich to be honest was the main reason I didn't want to keep him in the dark; that, and the fact that he probably already knew.

"I will have to tell my brother."

"Tell me what, Akane-chan?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Shisui's voice sounded behind me. Itachi on the other hand, did not seem affected in the least by his sudden appearance. Before I could say anything, the boy in front of me started to explain for me.

The two males stared at each other in silence for a while; Shisui seemed to be attempting to make out the heirs reasons for helping me. He seemed to be under the impression that if given enough time, Itachi would betray me. If there was something my brother put before everything else, that was me.

"You do realize my sister will be forced into an arranged marriage should someone find out her chakra system is compromised?" Itachi just nodded and attempted to hold my brother's gaze with a courage I didn't think he was capable of. Shisui was _scary_ when he was this serious. "I will not have her reduced to a glorified housewife, to an object for child bearing if she does not want to. I will do anything in my power to make her wish come true, do I make myself clear?"Once again the Uchiha heir nodded, and assured my brother that he would provide as much support as he could.

But what I never knew and Shisui seemed to already have figured out, was why.

Itachi had clearly been serious when he promised to aid my progress; because the very next morning, as I was going through my stretches, he jumped over the fence and made his way over to the veranda. He took a seat and watched me go through every move, waiting patiently for me to be done. I was not entirely surprised when I managed to spot him, choosing to finish my workout before acknowledging his presence. He didn't seem to be judging my choice of exercise, but simply analyzing it, storing the information for later use.

"I didn't think you would actually come see me at five am this morning. Looks like I underestimated you, Itachi-san." I said when the last set was over and done with.

I walked over to the veranda, where he was sitting; beside him a little tea table had been set, with a teapot was lazily steaming on it. Shisui could have been the only one to set it there, since our grandparents wouldn't be up for another hour.

"I said I would help your brother with overseeing your training, and I neither like avoiding a senpai's request, not I make a habit out of lying; so that is exactly what I intend to do." Answered my new training partner, as he poured us both a cup of green tea.

Even if it was still quite early, I could tell it was going to be a chilly day, the old hand-me-down shinobi sandals my brother had given me were doing little to keep my feet warm; and the chill crawling up my yukata every now and then was getting quite uncomfortable.

"You should probably get different clothes to train in, Akane-san. A yukata is most certainly going to get in your way."

I smiled down at the navy material covering my legs. It was old, in fact you could see yhe years of wear from how much the silver floral pattern had faded. It had been a gift from my grandma, and to her horror, I had loved it so much it would be the only thing I'd wear for the longest time; even to train in. the fabric was smoothed out from use and had stretched in places that made it look oversized if worn for something other than working out.

"Yeah, I know. But it's been with me for so long, I feel kind of bad getting rid of it." I said while patting off some shards of grass before kneeling on Itachi's other side. He handed me a cup before taking his own.

"I can see why, it looks to me as if it used to be quite the garment. Whoever gave it to you must have spent a considerable amount of money on it." I smiled lightly and took a sip out of my cup.

"That's the thing, my oba-chan made it herself."

We didn't speak after that; we finished our tea in silence before making our way to the centre of the yard and started our new training routine. That was the first of a long series of encounters, in which I would put my future in Uchiha Itachi's hands.


	3. Chapter 2: True Shinobi

Chapter two. Winter and the Meaning of Life.

Meditating as an exercise to get acquainted with the feeling of one's chakra is quite the experience. One starts with breathing, eyes closed. Eleven seconds in, and seven seconds out. Evening out and balancing the intake and outtake of oxygen going into the body; gradually taking longer with each breath. Then, one can properly feel the body; the heart, the blood pumping through the veins, the energy of each and every part of our body that keeps us alive. This last one is what makes the physical part of energy in chakra.

It starts out dark, the emptiness in the black of the back of one's eyelids. Even if one cannot see it, we definitively can feel it, it's warm and comforting, like an embrace created by the realization that we are in fact alive. And then, there is a light; a tiny bluish glimmer burning within one's body. It starts out little, maybe the size of a rice grain; but given time and encouragement, it grows. You can gradually see more of it. Although a more appropriate word would be 'feel'; you can feel it growing, or to be precise, you feel more of it. Like a light that is being shed over your body, making those corners that were once in the dark, visible. With patience and time, you slowly discover parts of your chakra system you did not know existed before.

If getting a feel of my coils and their shortcomings and weak points was hard; then I expected actually channeling chakra would be a bitch and a half. But even before I even got to that, I had to learn how to identify and separate it. Yeah, separate a 'light' that I could see inside my body. Notice my enthusiasm please.

Here is where meditating turned hardcore.

The aim was to identify and separate the physical and spiritual portions of my chakra in order to make its manipulation easier. That was the theory; I understood what I was supposed to do. Now carrying it out was another thing entirely. Have you ever tried to separate a light? To say I was having a hard time with it would have been an understatement; but I wouldn't say I hadn't improved either. I just wasn't improving at the rate I would have hoped.

"Nope, I lost it again." I said opening my eyes and whipping the sweat off my brow with the back of my sleeve. Sat across me, was Shisui, eyes scarlet staring right at me with a steaming teacup in his hands.

The glass panels of the veranda were closed to keep the freezing November wind out. And even though it still hadn't snowed, the low temperatures were preventing us from training outside. The chakra flow to Shisui's eyes was cut, making them go back to their original black. His face remained as relaxed as ever, with the same soft warmth he always had radiated. There was no frustration, no impatience, no disappointment in his eyes when he looked at me. and as much as that put me at ease, I wanted that expression to change to one of pride.

"It took you less time to find your core, this time. And you held it for fifteen more minutes than last time. You are showing progress, Akane-chan."

Two years had passed since both my brother and the Uchiha heir had promised to help me become a kunoichi. Itachi and I were scheduled to start the academy on spring, and my brother had graduated early and was now on the active genin corps. Because of the ongoing war, Shisui was not in Konoha that much anymore, he had to run supply missions to the outposts and camps across the entire country. But when he was home, he spent every spare moment he had either training me or just making me company while I did my chores.

When he wasn't though, Itachi would take over for him and help me out; to his two year old otouto's great annoyance. When Sasuke had turned two, I had made the toddler my little sidekick, even if his brother was not fond of the idea, and every time Itachi brought him over to our home, we would plot against him. The thing is, Itachi loved nothing more than he loved his little brother, so whenever we would do this, he would get extremely annoyed, even if he would never show it, even less admit it. But he always appreciated the help when he had clan meetings to attend and couldn't bring Sasuke with him.

"It still isn't good enough if I can't pull out a D-rank jutsu Nii-san."

My impatience had grown as I developed my skills, the further I got, the faster I wanted to 'master the damn thing already'. I could see it; Shisui could see it. Even out grandparents were starting to notice something was wrong; what with the tension that seemed to be growing around out little training group, and the fact that I hadn't shown signs of being able to perform neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu. It was more than I could handle at the time.

I only had a few months left before classes at the academy started, and even if we would not be working with chakra usage until second year; I was still expected to be ahead of the other clan kids. The Uchiha had always excelled at chakra control and usage, the fact that there was one that at the age of six could not do the leaf exercise properly, would put into question the excellence of the entire clan. The elders, as well as the rest of the Uchiha family would suffer this, and our already poor relations with the rest of the village would deteriorate even further. Because who wants to marry someone or make relations with a clan that cannot live up to its reputation.

I could neither bear to be the disgrace of the Uchiha nor being another factor for the further segregation between our clan and the rest of Konoha.

"You know it still isn't enough Nii-chan." I sighed.

I was tired already, even if it was not yet noon and the sun hadn't even made its appearance over the eastern wall. My brother poured another cup of tea and placed it before me on the low table between us. We were sitting at out Obaa-chan's tea table on the veranda. The glass panels that during summer and spring were open, were now shut to keep the warmth from escaping the house. The yard was bare, as it was every winter, and the soft wind made the fallen leaves and the naked branches whisper.

"You are too aware of what would happen should you not excel at the academy; sometimes I forget it's not normal for someone your age to have such a sharp mind." Shisui smiled softly and turned to watch the leaves fly up and away from the yard with the wind. "Being a flawless student is not everything, Akane. What you learn is useful, yes. But it doesn't prepare you for what happens out in the field."

Shisui had never told me about any of his mission after he made chunin, which clued me in on what was happening outside the village walls. After the attack of the Kyuubi, which, by the way was the worst night in my life until then, I realized that there were vile things going on in the shinobi world, there always had been. The night the nine tails appeared, Shisui had been out on a mission, and Itachi had been staying at my grandparent's house with a new born Sasuke while his parents were on duty.

We were sat on the veranda when it happened, the night was clear, warm, the moon shone bright above the Hokage Mountain and everything was silent and peaceful. Until we sensed something evil in the atmosphere. Something big, very powerful, terrible and full of rage was coming; and there was no way for us to prepare for what was going to happen. I will spare you the details, but it was chaos. Many people died, among them my grandparents, and most of the village was destroyed.

That was the first day I experienced real fear and later grief. It seemed like an eternity before Shisui was allowed to come back, during that time, I stayed on my own. The Uchiha compound had been destroyed, and authorities were still deciding the new layout for the village. My brother's arrival made things a little better, but when we were told we would not be able to rebuild our homes in the same place, we were both angry and relieved in equal measure. We longed for the home we had grown up in, but we also didn't think we could bear to live in that house anymore, not with them gone.

After that, I never asked Shisui about his missions again. Not then, not when he awakened his Sharingan, not when it gained a second Tomoe. I knew bad things happened for one to awaken or evolve their Sharingan, and I didn't dare ask. I knew the world was a cruel place and I didn't want to make it worse for Shisui to satisfy my own curiosity.

"It is important to learn everything, yes. But the field, that is where shinobi are made. so just concentrate on passing your classes Akane-chan. Exceptional shinobi are those who adapt the fastest to a situation and come up with a way to solve it, not the one who can perform the biggest jutsu."

It was almost ten o'clock, my brother and I sat in silence for a while, peacefully sipping on our tea. The cold winter breeze blew once again; making the leafless sakura tree sway. I had traded my old navy yukata for some of Shisui's old winter training gear, but it didn't feel right. There was something missing whenever I dressed up in the mornings; the familiar soft fabric of the garment wasn't there anymore, and neither was the smell of home. My brother had washed his clothes so many times in order to get rid of the blood, sweat and dirt; that they didn't even smell like him anymore either. If there was something shinobi were good at, then that was erasing traces of themselves; the fact that his clothes didn't have his scent anymore was odd and unfamiliar, but at the same time made him a great shinobi. It felt like he was gradually erasing his existence, even from his own home. And I for one, didn't like that at all.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't such a good shinobi, Nii-chan." I whispered.

Shisui didn't reply; he didn't have to. My brother had always been good at reading people's moods, especially mine. He realized there was nothing he could say that would help, so he just sat there and drank his tea. The silence that had settled was not awkward, with him it never was. It was one of those silences in which each person has their minds occupied with something; it was a busy silence, full of thoughts and words that would probably never be said out loud.

"It's unusual for him to be this late, don't you think?" I said once I managed to clear my head from some of my worries and frustrations. "He would usually have been here about an hour ago.."

I finished my cup of tea and set it on the table once again. It was a very cold morning, signaling the start of a new, early winter that would cover everything in beautiful white snow as soon as a few clouds gathered in the sky.

I had often wondered how something as beautiful and ever-changing as the sky could often reflect life on earth so perfectly. It was not unusual for it to rain during deaths, funerals or deeply disturbing occurrences. Back then, I could have never related rain or storms to good events and memories, but I'd like to think that years later my mindset has grown out of those misconceptions. As time would go by; I would realize that bright, warm, sunny days could be every bit as gloom where shinobi life was concerned. That day, the sky was clear, the winter sun was barely warm enough to keep water from freezing and birds were chirping in the wind. It was a nice day.

I thought it was a nice day.

"He left with Fugaku-sama for the frontlines. He though it would be good for Itachi to be aware of what is going on and what war is like; to prepare him for the future."

The wind blew harder than before, making the glass panels tremble, a shiver went down my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms. Shisui stayed still, holding his cup, with his back straight and his eyes forward and in a perfect seiza. Something was wrong. He didn't like the idea of anyone my age being so close to the horrifying truth that was shinobi life on a battlefield.

"Itachi-san is strong, Nii-san. He's very bright too, I'm sure he'll be fine. He has to, he doesn't have a choice."

I went to stand and resume with my training, but across me, my brother moved and caught my attention once again. He was smiling; it was not a happy smile though. No, it was a sad, ironic, almost bitter smile. I never did like when Shisui smiled like that, it meant there was something that, whether he liked it or not, was going to happen; try as he might to change it. It was the smile he gave me when he left for a mission, the same smile he gave me when he told me we couldn't keep our old home after the Kyuubi attack.

"You are right, Akane-chan. As usual."

I had long ago learned that it was nearly impossible to get my brother to tell me what was going through his head at times like these; so with a small smile of my own, I opened one of the veranda glass panels and stepped down into the yard for the physical part of my training regime.

()()()()()()()()()

Somewhere far away from Konohagakure no Sato, near the borders of Fire Country; a boy of six runs along the remains of a battlefield looking for survivors. In the distance he can hear wheat little is left of his enemies trying to make a stand, but that doesn't matter, he has a job to do. The sun is rising over the eastern horizon of the barren field, and the chaos that took place the night before is nowhere to be seen.

The destruction is absolute. Half collapsed mud walls, scorch marks, and residual water from jutsu used, as well as the shuriken, kunai, swords and arrows that mine the floor; are all tainted in scarlet. Every couple of meters there is a fresh corpse, product of an enemy who bested their opponent. Not five meters away, to his right; a man calls desperately for water. His voice is hoarse, his body heavy with exhaustion, but still he manages to lift an arm in his plea for help.

The boy runs to aid the fallen man, who still has his hitai-ate tied to his forehead; but that is not important now. The man needs help. It doesn't take long for the man to be given what he asked for, and as he drinks, he looks up to see who he should be thanking. Black, slanted eyes the same color of his hair, and the stoic impassive expression only a member of the Uchiha clan could have. A clan that belonged to Konoha, an enemy clan of his birthplace: Iwagakure no Sato.

His body acts as fast as his exhaustion allows him. He takes a kunai and does not hesitate. But he is not quick enough. Before he can even stand to his full height, there is a slit on his throat and he is bleeding to death.

Itachi's expression does not change; he is still calm and collected when he looks up to his father to ask why would the man want to kill him.

"This is not a war between people. It is a war between nations." Is all Fugaku says.

And Uchiha Itachi is left in the middle of a deserted battlefield, to wonder what the meaning of life is.


	4. Chapter 3: On Extended Family

Chapter Three. On Extended Family and Kidnappings.

The Academy's entrance ceremony was considered a very important affair for shinobi, maybe as important as graduation. This was because it was a child's first steps into shinobi life; into adulthood. Yes, a twelve year old was in fact a child, but not if they had graduated from the academy. Shinobi, regardless of their rank, were adults; and as adults they were expected to carry out their duty properly and being good examples for the population as representatives of the hidden village.

They were expected to be responsible with their actions and own up to their mistakes; age aside. A six year old genin had the same chances of ending up in prison (or worse, in the T&I building) as a thirty year old jonin; and that was mostly the reason why, graduating classes at the academy never exceeded the thirty people mark a year. Parents did not like the idea of their children going off to war at the age of twelve, even if peace talks had already started.

The ceremony was quite simple, with speeches from the Academy's director and the Hokage himself. Both of them had a way with words, but being addressed and encouraged by the strongest shinobi in the village, had an effect that I hadn't anticipated. Even if I had suspected both speeches would have an element of shinobi glorification and had expected it to sound a lot like brain washing, I was not prepared to receive honesty.

The Hokage believed what he was saying; he knew it to be true; he believed every single one of us would become a shinobi worth remembering, someone who would have an active role in shaping the village's future. He spoke of the dangers that find their way into a shinobi's life whether they want it or not and how many times these dangers would become sorrows, but it would be our duty as ninja of Konoha to put our personal troubles aside so as to do our job to the best of our abilities. We would become shinobi and sacrifice ourselves so that others didn't have to.

It made me high on enthusiasm and determination at the time, not that I noticed what exactly had happened, I would later realize just how well planned the academy's teaching method was, psychologically speaking. But even after realizing what they had done back then, I couldn't help but thank Kami for the words I heard that day. If it wasn't for the loyalty Konoha shinobi hold for their village, and on a lower scale their comrades, the Land of Fire would have never had been able to achieve such military strength.

When the ceremony was over, we were allowed thirty minutes before the start of classes; presumably so that we could receive some last minute encouragement from our families. Unfortunately, Shisui had been on a mission then, so as every other student talked to their parents, I sat outside the academy walls patiently waiting for the crowd to leave.

With Obito-nii gone during the war and our grandparents killed on the nine tails' attack, the only person whom I spoke with other than my brother was Itachi. But there were times, sporadic and far from each other, when my cousin's only remaining team mate paid a visit. It felt a lot like he was searching for any trace of Obito he could find, and had after a long time, found one in me. I didn't mind though, I missed my cousin, the only one who was not an outright ass with a silver spoon up his crack actually; so even if it was for selfish reasons I wouldn't push Kakashi away just yet. He was awkward and quiet in most social affairs, but I liked to think it wasn't the case with me. Yes, we were silent most times, but it was comfortable, understanding. He wanted to feel whatever was left of his team mates in this world, and I just didn't want to be alone.

"I just got back from a mission, bumped into your brother on my way back" said Kakashi as he sat beside me, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "He says he's sorry he couldn't be here and that he would treat you to okonomiyaki once he gets back."

I didn't answer, I knew Shisui was sorry for not being there and he tried to be there whenever his job allowed him to; but sometimes I just couldn't help being selfish. I couldn't help but wanting him to be there.

Kakashi sighed.

"It's not his fault, Akane-san." Was all he said.

I knew that already, he knew I did; he was just reminding me it was one of many things shinobi couldn't help. The wellbeing of the village always came first.

"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it. And sorry for the trouble." I answered finally.

I looked up at his covered face. Hatake Kakashi had gone through everything a shinobi dreaded. He had lost so much because of the war, and yet here he was; still doing his job, still enduring. After everything he had lived, he was still selfless (or selfish, I still wasn't sure) enough to go out of his way to attend my entrance ceremony. I looked up to him, almost as much as I did Shisui, he wasn't just a survivor, he was a fighter; he was a true shinobi.

"I hope that when I become a kunoichi, I'll still have as much kindness as you do now, Kanashi-san."

He kept his gaze forward.

"Oh no, Akane-san. I am only doing this out of selfishness"

I smiled, not that he could see, but even when he made his intentions clear, I could still only feel admiration for him.

"Then I hope one day, I'm just as selfish."

….

At some point that week, I found myself talking to another first year, a girl with brown eyes and wild hair. Actually, she came straight to me, marching across the hallway and introducing herself. She was an Inuzuka, the daughter of the current Alpha to be precise; her name was Hana. The red markings on her face did nothing to hide how pretty she was, and the informal but somehow fun way she had off speaking, made her personality outshine the rest of the class. Later that day we walked to class together, and during the whole conversation I don't think I said a word, and she decided for the both of us, we would be friends from then on. Looking back, it was then that Hana decided for the both of us that we would be friends, and to be honest, I don't think I ever thanked her.

We sat together on the last row of seats, and as my new friend went on about how she would be top of the class in taijutsu, I turned just in time to watch Itachi enter the room. I put my hand up to wave him over, but before I could say anything, he gave me an acknowledging nod and made his way to us. I made short introductions (that were obviously not needed since both Hana and Itachi were children of clan heads) before our new sensei entered the classroom and started giving us an introduction to what we would be doing during the year.

The day bent by, from 'History of the Elemental Nations' to 'An Introduction to Law Enforcement', all the way through 'Theory of Chakra Control I'. We were given a ton of homework, and finally by four, we were sent home. The theoretical classes had nothing to offer which I hadn't already read from Shisui's library, and even if I did pay attention, I found myself bored only thirty minutes into the first lesson.

I had also found Itachi immensely uninterested as he read 'A-Z of Konohagakure's most famous Jutsu' under the desk. He could have only got his hands on that book from the village's library, and only shinobi were allowed into the place. My guess was Fugaku had left it lying somewhere around the house for Itachi to find; shinobi were sneaky like that. When the last bell signaled the end of classes, we said our goodbyes to Hana at the academy gates, and started walking home.

"Would you like to do some training with me, Akane-san?" said Itachi as soon as there was no one around.

I had been thinking of getting some training done myself, before going home and making dinner. Shisui was due to arrive that night.

"It would be my pleasure, thank you Itachi-san. I do have to head home a bit early, though. Nii-chan is finally coming back from his mission tonight" Itachi smiled beside me and offered to walk me home after we were done training.

We did our usual warm up spar before getting started on chakra control. I had managed, after a lot of pondering, to figure out why I was taking so long to make any improvements where chakra was concerned. Turns out, I had been focusing on the entirety of my chakra network, instead of the fraction I would need for each jutsu. With my torn chakra network, it was much more effective for me to concentrate only on the tenketsu I would need. I had been wasting chakra the entire time instead of saving as much as I could.

I also found out, with some encouragement from Itachi, that just like my brother, I was quite good at the body flicker jutsu. I was small and didn't have an incredible amount of chakra, so a low level jutsu that relied on speed and didn't require a lot of chakra control was very fitting for me. I just had to let my chakra flow into my every cell, and let it enhance my speed. The fact that I didn't have a lot of matter since I was so small helped reduce the resistance great deal.

After an hour and a half of physical drills and chakra usage, we decided it was time for us to get home. Itachi walked me home as promised. For some reason, sweaty and covered in dirt as he was, he looked more cheerful than I'd seen him all day. I knew that after the trip to the frontlines with his father, he had become rather averse to violence; so it couldn't have been the spar that raised his spirits. I liked to consider Itachi my friend, so the fact that his gloomy mood was nowhere to be seen put me somewhat at ease.

"Thank you for training with me Itachi-san." I said when we got to my front gate, bowing at the waist. "You will have to lend me that book you were reading in class today, it looked very interesting."

As I expected, Itachi flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Fugaku-sama.:" I giggled before going inside. Blushing prodigies were always the most fun.

I took off my shoes before locking the door behind me. I didn't set up the traps as I would have done some other time because I didn't want my tired brother to get stabbed by his own kunai.

I took a shower to get rid of all the grime I had picked up earlier and put on my pajamas. I didn't really like cooking, and whenever I did it was never something special. But that day was the exception, I had decided to put all of my effort into dinner that night because it had been the longest time Shisui and I had been apart. Although Okonomiyaki isn't a special dish, it was all I could manage without burning the house down, so I figured that would have to do. It was simple and had enough memories to go with it so that it would be meaningful.

I was taking the utensils out of the cabinet when I heard the back door being shut. It was as silent as anybody would be able to manage, which didn't fit Shisui at all. My brother would always make sure to be as noisy as he could so that he didn't spook me. Knowing this, my guard went up almost instantly and I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed. I took the sharpest knife we had and a spare kunai that Shisui had stuck on the underside of the counter. I put the kunai up my sleeve and pretended to chop the vegetables with the other. Then, I started counting.

Ten seconds since the door was shut.

Another ten to get to the kitchen.

Five to assess the situation.

One to make sure the room is clear and the target within reach.

I turned around to face the stranger that stood menacingly by the kitchen door.

"You are coming with me, kid." His voice was deep and his eyes dark unlike his pale, almost ghostly complexion. Had we not been alone, the lack of doubt in his gaze would have scared me senseless. But I smiled, no longer in need for the blades I had hidden up my sleeve.

"You are late, Nii-san."

The expression on the stranger's face turned from confusion to realization. But he was one second too late. Because when he turned around, the last thing he saw was the spinning tomoe and the scarlet iris of Shisui's sharingan.


	5. Chapter 4: The Death of Uchiha Itachi

Chapter 4. The Death of Uchiha Itachi.

The intruder's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he hit the floor in a genjutsu induced coma. Shisui and I stood motionless as he cut the chakra flow to his eyes and gave me a once over to check for any injuries. When he managed to put his worry aside, he flared his chakra in the Konoha standard emergency frequency. It wasn't long after he had tied the intruder down with wire, than a squad of Konoha MP showed up, tailed by an ANBU team.

I couldn't make myself focus on what was going on around me. All I could manage was standing dumb folded, scrutinizing the face of the unconscious man on our kitchen floor.

"Were there any attempts on Konoha Clans other than the Uchiha?" I heard Shisui ask.

"For what we know, there was an attempt on the Hyuuga clan. They tried to take the head's daughter, Hinata-dono." Here, someone chuckled, like they couldn't believe someone would be stupid enough to try and kidnap someone from the clan who possessed the Byakugan of all kekke genkai.

"There was also an attempt on Itachi-sama. But the MP was able to stop them before they got to the house."

This piece of information woke me from my daze. They had tried to kidnap Itachi. I took the knife I'd hidden up my sleeve and took a step towards the intruder. I could understand an attempt aginst Konoha; history proved it wasn't all that unusual; we were a shinobi village for Kami's sake. But to target Itachi or Shisui was something I could and would not tolerate. I took another quiet step towards the comatose man; but before I could get any further, a hand closed in on my shoulder and stopped my advance. I didn't look up to see who had stopped me, I didn't have to.

"What are you doing Uchiha-san?"

I didn't answer right away, I stood there silently glaring daggers at the man had not only threatened my own life, but also my friend's.

"We need him alive for interrogation. And knowing Konoha's T&I department, he'll wish you had killed him." Kakashi knew he didn't have to say much to convince me, but still I stood there gripping the knife in my hand like my life depended on it.

"My team and I will be there to oversee the interrogation. Now please, give me the knife, Akane-san." His tone had been what did me in. It had been soft, almost too quiet, like he understood what I was going through.

I gave up my weapon and set my gaze on my feet in shame. What kind of shinobi allows themselves to get this carried away? I definitely had still much to learn. Learning how to kill people was not the hardest part of the job, it was being able to discern when was the right time to do it. If we weren't able to tell when the situation allowed to kill, to capture or to torture; then shinobi would be no better than ordinary, merciless murderers. The worst of scum.

"Please find out who did this, ANBU-san; and stop them before anybody gets hurt." I said, finally looking up to the painted clay mask, crowned by a mop of silver hair.

"Until I become a shinobi, I will put my trust in you to keep Konoha safe." I continued, bowing at the waist.

When my brother was done speaking with the ANBU captain, he came back into the kitchen and watched as the shadow forces disappeared into the night. Once ther was no one left in the house, we both sighed. My brother came to me slowly, with heavy tired eyes, and embraced me with what little strength he had left. He had been out of the village for over two weeks, running the entire length of the international border, making sure every outpost was up and running. He was exhausted, his chakra was almost entirely gone, and when he finally arrived home, someone had been trying to kidnap his sister. He would be sleeping well into the morning the next couple of days.

I decided we could both do with a nice cup of tea, and made sure he was comfortably settled before resuming my cooking. We were silent, both of us going over what happened in our heads and wondering what would have happened if…? It wasn't long before I was done with the Okonomiyaki. I set the table before my brother and served the food before sitting cross legged across him. I put my hands together and thanked for the food before taking my chopsticks. I didn't dig in though, because before me, Shisui was glaring daggers at his plate. He seemed deep in thought, in fact, he seemed to be having a very heated argument with himself.

"Has it raided an outpost?" I asked only half joking, putting my chopsticks down. Shisui only looked up at me, confusion all over his features.

"You are glaring at the plate like it's a rogue-nin who just killed a toddler, Nii-chan" I explained.

Shisui didn't smile. He continued to stare at the up in his hands.

"You need to become a great shinobi, Akane. I won't always be here to save you." He sighed. "But I guess you are already on your way there, aren't you? You sensed his presence and recognized it as hostile. You had my spare kunai with you." Shisui smiled, a tiny bit of pride shining through.

Nostalgia hit me hard, it was that kind of smile that he used to give me whenever I made any improvement in training. He hadn't done it in a while, since he'd become a chunin actually.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill him though, but I guess I can understand that. Just learn from your mistakes. You are brighter than you know little sister."

He had now taken his chopsticks and started eating. I didn't answer, I rarely got any heartfelt praise anymore. That coming from academy instructors seemed somewhat flat and irritated to some extent. So whenever someone was genuinely impressed with my progress, I didn't really know how to take it.

"Thank you, Nii-chan." I said quietly before starting my meal.

That night, Shisui didn't sleep. He had trapped the entire perimeter of the house and had moved my futon to his own room. As I tucked myself in, the last thing I say was his back. He sat with the door to his right and the window to his left. The next morning I found him in that exact same position: cross legged, with his back straight and his tanto beside him.

He had just turned nine.

When we set off for the academy, Itachi and I noticed someone tailing us. The residue paranoia from the night before was still in place and it took every ounce of control I had, to make a sign at Itachi instead of running off like the headless chicken I felt.

"They are MP's, Akane-san. There is no need to worry about them."

I chuckled at my own stupidity. Of course the enemy wouldn't attempt anything else on us when everybody's guard was up.

No one asked about the incident once we made it to the Academy; neither the instructor nor our classmates asked the Hyuuga kids or us for details on the kidnapping attempts. It later dawned on me that it wouldn't be made public, if only to avoid the raising war morale the Hokage had been attempting to simmer down ever since peace talks had started. That is if they knew who was behind the attempt at all. But I was somehow convinced that T&I would have got the information they wanted out of Shisui's prisoner by now. They were scarily good like that.

To my great displeasure, I found myself with my guard up for the rest of the week. The entire week. I walked to school every morning with Itachi, tailed by an MP escort and still I couldn't help but look over my shoulder whenever I could get away with it. At night, I only slept soundly when my brother was home; when he wasn't though, Itachi was polite enough not to mention the shadows under my eyes. During our training sessions, I wouldn't entirely concentrate on my opponent, wanting to be as aware of my surroundings as I could, which more often than not would land me with a wide collection of bruises of different shades.

That week saw the start of a new habit of mine. The constant need to be aware of my surroundings would not only lead to an unrivaled ability for multitasking, but it would also develop a fairly good, bordering paranoid, chakra sense. These two things were going to lay the basis for what would be my specialization in the future, and in time, allow me to stay alive in more than one occasion.

With the passing of time, it would become less and less obvious; until it eventually reached the point where neither Shisui nor Itachi could tell I was on my guard anymore. Even if they were both very concerned, neither of them ever mentioned my unhealthy habit. They both knew there was no helping it, and that with a shinobi lifestyle it was always better to be a bit paranoid rather than dead.

Our first year in the Academy went by faster than I realized; and soon enough winter break was over and classes were getting started again. Other than Hana and Itachi, I didn't have any friends there; most kids resented us for being clan children or simply for being Uchiha. The issue confused me to no end, since my first instinct when meeting someone more skilled than myself was to ask for guidance rather than hate on them. Hana had once told me that it was actually quite normal for them to act that way, since they hadn't had the benefit of being taught the ways of shinobi at home like we had. This didn't entirely convince me though, because even the Hyuuga and some of the other Uchiha children had this hateful tendency as well.

This hate towards us only seemed to increase when Itachi graduated half way through our second year. The director of the academy had realized that there wasn't much more they could teach him, so he sent Fugaku a letter asking for his approval. This didn't surprise me at all, I had known Itachi was a prodigy on Hatake Kakashi's level; but what did surprise me a lot, was when that same night, Shisui arrived home with a very somber look and the very same letter in his hand.

"Why do you think this was sent to me, Akane?" He asked me that evening over tea. The night could not have been more peaceful as the spring breeze blew across the garden.

"They think I have nothing left to learn from them." I said putting my cup down and looking at my brother in the eyes. "They think I'm like Itachi."

I waited to see my brother's reaction. It came to mind that it had been a while since we had done anything together other than train. It didn't deteriorate our relationship, no, never that. We had only ceased to be children a long time ago; the conversation we were having was proof of that.

"And are you like Itachi? Do you believe there is nothing left for you to learn at the academy?" I thought about it for a while.

Was I able to keep up with Itachi? Barely.

Did I know every single topic on the Academy syllabus? To a fault.

Would I miss any essential training were I to graduate early?

I pondered this last question. I would miss a vital part of a shinobi's training: Teamwork. If there was anything remarkable on the Academy syllabus, it was the amount of teamwork practice and training the students were put through. I couldn't practice teamwork or team support and compatibility if my practice range was reduced to two people. To be compatible with almost any shinobi, one had to work with each of them; only then would I be a reliable comrade able to work with anyone.

"I don't know about the academy itself, rather my classmates are the ones who can still teach me something. In fact it's them, I think, I can still learn a lot from." I answered finally.

"So I take it it's a no to early graduation, then?"Shisui smiled to himself as I sipped at my tea once again. He looked pleased, and I had an inkling of the reason behind it.

"I'm glad you're so humble, Akane. Just don't forget to be smart too. Humility is good because it makes you want to improve. But if you're too humble, you won't inspire any confidence in your comrades when times get rough. When the time comes, the best thing to do is to show just how powerful you are." I nodded once again and closed my eyes. The breeze ruffled my hair and made it fall to my face. I'd have to cut it eventually, or find a practical way to tie it.

"Yes, Onii-chan. I'll do my best."


	6. Chapter 5: The Fruit of Rejection

Chapter 5. The fruit of rejection.

"You rejected the graduation proposal." I rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my hand as I stared at the figure perched on my windowsill.

Itachi should have been grateful I liked him enough not to stab him right there and then. It was Saturday, my only day off in my self-imposed training regime, and yet there he was; waking me at four thirty am to lecture me on my life choices.

"Are you angry? Because if you want to train the anger out of you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I rest on Saturdays." I said walking back to my futon and lying down once again. I would deal with my irate friend later.

"You are just as capable of becoming a genin as I am, why did you- Get up, Akane. I'm not done speaking!" He marched up to me and yanked the sheets off my body in annoyance.

I had rarely seen Itachi this bothered about anything, and it was such a small matter at that; I couldn't seem to understand what was it that I'd done wrong.

"Do you know how big this opportunity was for you?! You would have never been bothered about your coils anymore. You would have become a shinobi and that would have been it." He sighed dejectedly, tired of my awful decision making apparently.

I sat up and watched him a while. He was seriously worried about my future and was still trying to keep the promise he had made so long ago. I sighed, knowing that with his upcoming missions he wouldn't need yet another source of stress.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I know I could become a genin easily enough; I just wanted to be able to form a bond with my comrades before I get thrust into the world on my own. We all need someone to have our backs, Itachi. Besides, I think we could learn something from them still."

My friend didn't answer right away. He wasn't even looking at me and his neck and ears were slightly pink under his skin.

"I just thought we could stay together as we always have and guard each other's backs." Was he mad because we wouldn't be on the same team? Well, that was something I certainly hadn't expected.

"We wouldn't have been put in the same team anyway; you know that's not how team selection works."

It seemed odd to me that he, out of all people had believed we would have been assigned the same team; in fact, it seemed quite suspicious to me. If that wasn't the reason, the why the hell was he annoyed at me?

He nodded and sat cross legged next to me on the futon. The annoyance he had first had seemed to have faded. We sat in silence as the sun started to rise outside my window, making its way over the walls of the village and letting its light flood the morning scene.

Sleep seemed to have completely abandoned me and I started aching for my day to finally start. Shisui was leaving on a mission that same morning and the chores wouldn't do themselves. I realized too that I had to go grocery shopping and to pay taxes. The list of things to do seemed only to get longer as our silence stretched. I was only pulled out of my musings when a knock sounded on the door to my room.

"Hey, Akane, I'm off. There's breakfast for the two of you in the kitchen. Be good while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few days."

As soon as his words sunk in, I got to my feet and slammed the door open. I ran through the corridor and threw myself onto Shisui, who was putting his sandals on at the entrance. I hugged him as hard as I could and kissed his forehead.

"Be safe, Nii-chan." Shisui chuckled and ruffled my already messy morning hair.

"I'll be back soon, Akane."

And with that, he was off. And I was left alone with another week of uncertainty. When I turned around, I realized Itachi had followed me and had witnessed one of the few displays of affection I allowed myself. I felt blush creeping up my face and looked down in embarrassment.

"You two are much closer than I thought, that's very nice." He said with a distant expression.

"He's my brother and only family, what did you expect?" I answered defensively, not used to people seeing just how much of a weakness Shisui was to me.

We walked back to the kitchen and had breakfast in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, not with him, and we both seemed to have something in our minds, so the quiet surrounding us wasn't much of an issue. Not like I could feel uncomfortable around Itachi anyway; we had known each other long enough to be over it.

Itachi left after breakfast to train with his father. He didn't talk about my graduation after that day, seemingly realizing that I had, surprisingly enough, given some thought to the matter before making my decision. As the front door closed behind him, I couldn't help but feel concerned for him; but I decided to shove the feeling towards the back of my mind and begin with the endless list of chores for the day.

The next week arrived, and by that time, Itachi's early graduation was already the latest gossip. Many were annoyed, others were disappointed not to have him around but excited for him; but to me it just felt lonely. Our little group seemed incomplete now and it was quite dampening my mood. Without Itachi's company my classmates' attitude towards me only seemed to get worse; and being top of the class (and a girl at that) didn't help the matter. Clan kids did not like being bested by a female, Itachi's fan girls didn't like that we were such close friends; so with the exception of Hana, it was safe to say that all of them had a reason to hate me. Not that I cared enough, but the isolation made it a bit hard to form any type of bonds.

Hana did her best to keep me company and try to keep everyone at bay, but there was only so much her snarling could do. I once told her that if she felt like she was being targeted because of me and wanted out, I would understand. That day I learnt to never question an Inuzuka's loyalty, and the matter was never brought up again.

"I don't care if those dimwits want to mess with me. You are my friend and I will not abandon you. If you ever say something like that I swear to Kami I'll make you eat dirt, Akane!"

After that, our days continued to go by slowly, and more often than not I found myself questioning my decision. With Itachi gone, and Shisui on missions, I started training with Hana more frequently. We would have sleepovers at either of our places and would wake up to train early the next morning. I found that I enjoyed our time at Hana's place the most. Her mother had the hardest, toughest most slave driving training routines ever, and I loved every second of it.

The Inuzuka's fighting style was wild and unpredictable, and it was a breath of fresh air if compared to the Uchiha's stiff, harsh style. Inuzukas relied on force and flexibility, much like their canine companions, and to be able to incorporate fragments of their style into my own was what made me proudest. So when finally my brother and Itachi got time to train with me, I decided to invite Hana over. Both males were incredibly shocked when I managed to beat Itachi using my new developing style. Hana though, laughed straight to his face, which made my friend turn redder than I'd ever seen him.

Our weeks went like that, slowly passing by and without our notice. I trained with Hana, tried out new moves on both Itachi and Shisui, made the necessary adjustments and started over. Sometimes, Kakashi dropped by the Academy to say hi when we were released for the day. He wouldn't say much, but he would come every other week like clockwork. He didn't look good, he was paler than I'd ever seen him, and his attitude became colder with every visit. But I wouldn't say anything, and he would continue to show up.

Another year ended, and this time, both Hana and I got an offer of early graduation. Unlike the first time, I agreed without a second thought, and s did my friend. There wasn't much to learn from people that hated you without a good reason, so we decided to take our chances. We knew we wouldn't be put on the same team, but we both knew that we wanted out of the Academy as soon as possible.

That day, I came home to what until then was the worst thing I had seen. Itachi was sat at our veranda, silently looking at the night sky with his clothes covered in blood. I panicked and ran to him to check for any wounds. But the blood didn't seem to be his.

"Itachi." He didn't answer and just turned his face away from me. "Itachi, what happened?" talk to me please." He didn't. He didn't have to.

When he turned to face me and I could see his face properly, I understood. His irises were no longer black, and on their scarlet surface spun lazily a single tomoe. A mission had gone wrong, someone had died; and now at the age of eight, the Uchiha heir had awakened his Sharingan. I shut my mouth then, and didn't open it again, it would have been wrong to.

I took my friend to the bathroom and started to clean, to the best of my abilities, the blood off him with a wet cloth. I lent him some of Shisui's old clothes and then sat him at the kitchen table before preparing tea and getting started on dinner. He ate out of habit only, and after we were done, he spoke for the first time. He didn't want to go home. Going back would mean being congratulated on awakening the Sharingan; being congratulated on watching someone precious die.

We shared my futon that night. I thought he wouldn't be able to sleep, but as I woke up the next morning with his head on my stomach sleeping peacefully; I realized the emotional toll that he must have taken. He left after that without a word, but before he set off, he made sure to kiss the top of my head. I had never seen him like that; it was my first encounter with this new person, sad, broken and craving for warmth. This wasn't Itachi, This was just another shinobi. And I would be seeing far more of him than I would have liked.

…..

As for my new genin team, I had been put under Inuzuka Akira's tutelage. He was a renowned tracker and taijutsu specialist, and if my eyes didn't somehow imagine the tattoo peeking from under his sleeve, and ex ANBU operative. He was nice, fun, and as much a slave driver as Hana's mom. He enjoyed making us suffer a bit more than he should have though.

My team mates were both older than me as I had anticipated, they were both twelve. First, I was introduced to Amori Takahiro. His attention spam wasn't long enough to listen to an entire briefing or mission report; but he was an exceptional saboteur. He tried really hard to outdo himself, but sometimes he couldn't help being a little bit of an airhead. He didn't come from any clan; in fact, he didn't even come from a shinobi family. Both his mothers were from outside Fire Country and according to him he had been adopted in Suna before they came here, which kind of explained his scarlet hair and dark skin.

Then there was Hyuuga Hotaka, a member of the branch family who had the biggest ego I'd seen since Fugaku-sama. He was impatient, impulsive and seemed to only care about outdoing Takahiro and me in absolutely everything. His father had married a clanswoman from Iwa, so he didn't look like an average Hyuuga. His hair was still the same beautiful brown as any Hyuuga, but his eyes were bright green and his skin a tiny bit tanner; which gave him a slightly sun-kissed complexion. For some reason, he had a grudge against the Uchiha, so the fact that I was not only on the team, but younger, female, and very much capable of keeping up, seemed to be making matters worse.

It was a while until we got our act together and were assigned a C-ranked mission, but when we did, the only thing I could think of, was how excited I was to leave Konoha for the first time. Shisui was glad for me as well, but he had to maintain his cool-older-brother façade, so he insisted on helping me pack for the mission. He also gave me a ten minute talk on the importance of teamwork when in unknown territory, which I didn't pay much attention to be completely honest. Granted we weren't leaving Fire Country but there was still some tension left from the war, and foreign shinobi could still sometimes be found inside our territory.

"I'll be careful, Nii-chan." I said with the biggest smile on my face, which thinking back, might have even worried him more.

And with good reason; post-war missions were dangerous no matter the rank, due to the possibility of there being shinobi opposed to peace treaties, causing trouble. And what easier target than a fresh-out-of-the-academy genin team?

The prospect of being ambushed during peacetime didn't even cross my mind, and I guess that was my own mistake. Apparently, the attempt to kidnap me hadn't been enough of a wakeup call. The mission could have gone far worse than it did, but all three of us genin learned a lesson that time. And we would become a much better team for it. But one has to make mistakes in order to learn from them, right?

Let's just thank Kami Sensei was there.

 **A/N**

Hello everyone! As you can see things are starting to pick up from here, and because I'm a bitch to my OCs and I love drama, Akane is about to go through a lot. I still don't know how often I'll start updating but hopefully I get this story to turn out as well rounded and polished as im trying to. If you have any opinions, criticisms, or overall comments, please leave a review! I'd love to read what you've got to say.

Love

Bruce Rosie


	7. Chapter 6: Denial

**How is her taijutsu as good as Itachi's but she's the outcast of the clan?**

First of all I'd like to thank you for your review, it made my entire week! I was hoping someone would ask a question like this one actually, because sometimes I write without taking into consideration that people can't really read my mind, and I wasn't quite sure if what I was trying to say was getting across so yeah.

To answer your question, Akane is a prodigy in her own right, even if she denies it, that's mostly because she believes that a prodigy is everything Itachi and Shisui are, and so she doesn't really see merit in her own abilities. She isn't really an outcast either, she's just unpopular with her classmates and team mates because one she's a girl, and two in the case of her team mates she's younger.

But as for the grownups, even if they don't appear much, they can see the promise in Akane, even if they aren't Uchiha. The members of the clan itself don't really pay it much attention because it's something that's expected of her as not only a member of the Uchiha Clan, but also as Shisui's sister. Up to this point Akane has worked hard to hide the fact that there seems to be something wrong with her coils, so they don't give her much grief about it, because she's doing what everyone expects of her.

If I'm not mistaken, until Sarada appeared into the scene, there wasn't really a female Uchiha badass. Yes we had Mikoto and Izumi, but we didn't really get to see much of their poweress. So my intent with Akane was just that, to bring a female prodigy into the frame, and to emphasize in a way the lack of credit some female characters get in Naruto.

I hope that answers your question! Thanks for the review again, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6. Denial.

Akira-sensei had been quiet for quite some time; which was unusual given that he was our sensei and a member of the Inuzuka clan at that. I had been listening to Hotaka and Takahiro go at each other's throats for the best of an hour, so I had turned my attention elsewhere. Watching Sensei had been my Plan B, so I noticed almost immediately when his demeanor went a little too relaxed and he stopped attempting to break the fight.

"Hey, Hotaka-kun. I bet you haven't awakened your Byakugan yet! So lame…" Sensei raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. I just decided to flash him an innocent smile.

 _Someone has to give them a heads up._

"Of course I have! And what do you care? You don't even have the Sharingan yet!" I feigned arrogance as best I could. Puffing up my chest and raising my chin as I walked straighter.

I needed him to locate the enemy for Taka and me, since Sensei must have already have an Idea of where they were.

"The Sharingan requires emotional trauma to be awakened. It's more complex than your useless Byakugan. I bet your range isn't that big either!"

As expected, Hotaka refused to let me win the battle for Clan pride, and without much more taunting, activated his kekkei genkai. The reaction was instantaneous, his eyes widened and he sucked in air harshly. Without wasting more time, he gave us the location of our enemy through a series of academy issued hand signs.

And so, my job was done. The entire team was now aware of the threat and on their guard; and by the time the three Iwa-nin tailing us attacked, our own plan had already been set in motion. The enemy was at least chunin level, I realized, by the way they chose to orchestrate their ambush. Two of them went straight for sensei, clearly thinking we weren't much of a threat, while the third one came to us wielding a rather old set of kunai.

Their mistake though, wasn't their strategy that failed them, no. It was the fact that they didn't take into account one detail: Sensei was an Inuzuka. And Inuzuka shinobi are known to work with canine companions. Considering the size of the average Inuzuka nikken, this was a pretty big mistake on their part. And they only realized it when Kosuke, Sensei's companion, came out from the woods and took down one of them in one swift motion. The man was screaming in terror before his team mates knew what was happening. His black figure hunched over the fallen shinobi biting into the shoulder and collarbone of the man, drawing blood instantly.

Akira-sensei took a kunai out of his pouch and engaged the second attacker. He met the steel blade of the enemy katana with his own blade, making a sharp screech echo through the clearing when metals collided. The third and last shinobi came for us, hopeless little genin in his eyes. Vulnerable, incapable of protecting ourselves.

He wasn't wrong, on our own we couldn't hope to defeat a chunin, we were still not powerful enough. But working together, maybe we could by enough time for Akira-sensei to come to our aid. What we didn't realize at the time was that Sensei would be dealing with his own enemy and trying to help his companion a swell; help wouldn't come.

Hotaka srtiked first; full-speed and Byakugan active, blocking the enemy's tenketsu and rendering him incapable of reaching out for his chakra. Around them, Takahiro, improvised a wire trap; immobilizing the enemy once our team mate retreated. The man was restrained before he knew what was happening, and just as he was reaching out for his pouch to try and get rid of the wires; I started to mold my chakra. Before long, I made the signes needed and our enemy was unable to dodge the Fireball coming his way.

I didn't know what to expect when the huge ball of fire left my lips and reached the man. I guess I'd never given much thought to how different a human target would be to a practice dummy. I sure as hell hadn't expected what I saw. The person slowly burning to death before our very eyes, the noise, the smell; the fact that we knew we had done that. It served as a reminder, of what the world was and who we were. We were training to be killers, and now one of us was. The world was our battlefield and we fought to stay alive.

As I watched the now motionless man burn to ashes I realized why my oba-san had wanted me to become a career bride. I still didn't want that, but I understood where she had come from. The world was a cruel place, and that was the very reason we were going to become shinobi: so the world wouldn't win.

Our mission hadn't been anything special, we were bringing a low level missive to the Fire Temple north of Konoha. The message was meant to be part of a commercial agreement between the temple and one of Konoha's caravans. Which meant that either the message was not that unimportant; or they were looking for something else.

I didn't allow myself to process what I'd just done, and once the noise stopped and the fire extinguished, I turned to where sensei stood. He was examining one of the bodies in search for clues on why we had been targeted. Both Takahiro and Hotaka stood silently by, frozen in place next to the corpse we had just created. I felt like I should be feeling affected by what we had just done, but with the amount of adrenaline rushing through me, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Was it because of the missive, Sensei?" I asked Akira-sensei as he sent his companion into the woods again in search for more hostiles. "They were shinobi, but they didn't seem to notice Kosuke."

"Nah, these were simple bandits with stolen hitai-ate. They couldn't have noticed him if they tried." He answered, straightening up, and glancing wearily at my unmoving team mates. "OI! Gakis, what are you waiting for? Search the perimeter Hotaka. And you dispose of the bodies, Taka-kun."

Both boys looked like they had just been slapped in the face, as they snapped out of their trance. I turned to go help Taka, but before I could take a step, Akira-sensei put a hand on my shoulder, halting my advance. I turned to look at him, wandering what was it he wanted, and was met by an expression I could only imagine him having under his ANBU mask.

"knew you were good, Akane-chan. But when Tsume-sama called you a prodigy, I have to admit I was quite skeptical." My mind was brought to a halt at the mention of Hana's mother.

Had she insisted I was put under the command of a member of her clan? Did she really think I was a prodigy? I mean I was good for my age, but that was only because I'd had a lot of help throughout the years.

"I'm no prodigy, Akira-sensei. I merely recieved a lot of assistance, some provided by Tsume-sama herself. But I thank you for your praise; I will work hard to live up to it." I assured him, setting off towards Taka-kun before Sensei could say something else.

I hadn't liked the look he had given me, like I was wasting time being on a genin team. But I had decided there would be no shortcuts in my career. No promotion jumps, no ANBU, no elitism for me until I was over thirteen. I would work hard and earn my ranks taking my time with each one. I was already a child-soldier, I didn't want to be an elite just yet.

The rest of the mission went on without a hitch, and before we knew it; a week had come and gone and we were back in Konoha once again. Our first briefing went as well as could be expected, Taka and Hotaka had recovered from their initial shock and were back at each other's throats once again. We were sent home with a report deadline due in two days and an order to regain our strength from Sensei.

…

I made my way to the Uchiha district, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I was worn out from traveling, and more than once on my way home I wished I had mastered the Body Flicker Jutsu before going on my mission. I received a few polite nods as I walked through the compound's streets, it was late in the evening and most shops were closed for the day. But I appreciated the peace it brought after spending an entire week with my team mates.

I sighed as I made it to our front door and made to disarm the traps Shisui had set, only to notice they were already disarmed. I raised my guard once more, taking a kunai out of my pouch and opening the door as silently as I could. The kitchen light at the end of the hallway was on, but I couldn't sense anyone inside. _Could be a trap, I have to be careful._ Gripping the kunai even harder, I made my way to the kitchen. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before jumping in. There was no one to be seen, but I almost had a heart attack when someone behind me spoke.

"Oh it's just you, Akane." I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash, but immediately relaxed when I saw who it was.

Shisui hung upside down from the kitchen ceiling, feet firmly attached to one of the many wooden beams that held up our roof.

"Nii-san, you idiot! I thought we were under attack again!" I protested as my brother cut the flow of chakra to his feet and landed smoothly, almost effortlessly on them.

My brother chuckled at my outburst and ruffled my hair as he returned to his place by the stove, putting his kunai back in his pouch. He finished preparing dinner for the both of us as I set the table and made some tea. We chatted about our missions, or at least I did because Shisui's were mostly classified nowadays. So when I told him about the ambush he wasn't really surprised, but mostly concerned that I'd had to make my first kill the very first time I set foot off Konoha.

"Well I'm glad that everyone returned unharmed, Akane-chan. Just remember to stay on your guard, you were lucky this time but things don't always turn out the way we want them to."

As usual, Shisui was trying to bring me back to earth. He was right, life as a shinobi was hard, and although we didn't necessarily need to turn into emotionless killing machines; we still had to keep our guards up and our bodies trained. It was our job, after all, to be ready for anything. As for what I wanted for myself, it was quite simple. I didn't want to be a burden to Shisui anymore, and becoming a good shinobi was the very first step. Then I had to be able to live up to my name. No sister of Shisui's could be anything other than brilliant. But as for now I thought I was progressing well enough.

 _Baby steps._ I told myself.

 _One day I'll be able to say I'm his sister with the confidence and pride of a real Uchiha._


	8. Chapter 7: Burden

Chapter 7. Burden.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan. We tried to ask someone else to do it, but they were all very busy." My brother stood at our door with both Itachi and Sauke in tow.

Shisui, as well as Itachi were fully geared up, and with Sasuke carrying a bag as well, one didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on. I thought about simply refusing, but seeing Sasuke himself was pretty disgruntled with the whole situation, I decided against it.

"You both owe Sasuke and me dango and training for an entire week." I said as level as I could. They were not getting out of this one without giving us something in exchange.

Shisui sighed in relief and agreed instantly, showering me in empty compliments. I knew I was the best sister ever; he didn't have to say it. But Itachi hesitated. He didn't know if he could keep that promise, but with how things were going, he would have to make do. Knowing his tendency to bail out on Sasuke, I stared at him, hard. _Act like the older brother your brother wants you to be._

Itachi sighed as well.

I had won.

He nodded his agreement and I flashed Sasuke a triumphant smile. The six year olds eyes brightened in awe, not believing I got his brother to promise something like that. I knew for a fact that older brothers could be difficult, we young ones had to stick together. I put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and started dragging him into our house. It would be good to have an ally, Shisui and Itachi wouldn't outnumber me anymore.

"Okay, great! Now that that's settled, you can be on your way boys!" I smiled, and my spirits flew higher when I saw Itachi's disapproving face. "Come back in one piece."

As I closed the front door, I held Shisui's gaze for a moment. My brother nodded gravely and made the unspoken promise. They would both be back. When the door was finally shut and locked, I turned to the boy who would become my ally. Sasuke stood in the hallway, not entirely sure about what to do or where to go. We hadn't seen each other in a while, and I found his awkwardness very much like Itachi's, but unlike his brother, Sasuke was much more obvious about it.

"Okay let's get the basic rules established." I said setting my hands on my still undeveloped waist. "Morning training starts at five, breakfast at six. You can skip training if you want and only do the evening one at seven."

I continued to lay down the rules of our household with all the authority a ten year old could have. Meals were at six, twelve and nine; all of them compulsory. One training session a day was the minimum allowed, schooldays or not. He could bring friends home but only if they were well behaved. He could go anywhere within the village if and only if he let me know about it beforehand; and his curfew was at six.

Sasuke stood before me, attentive at everything I said as if it were a mission briefing. He let out a little annoyed scoff when he was told about his curfew, but made no further objections. He was smart enough to know he wasn't the one in charge. Not like he could complain either, since I had ensured an entire week of training with his brother.

"So, I wasn't finished with my morning training. Do you want to join me or would you rather I made you something to eat?"

It wasn't unusual for shinobi to leave on missions at the crack of dawn, but I didn't want to risk Sasuke not having had any breakfast. Turns out he had, and we ended up extending the hour long training session up until seven. Being it a Sunday, Sasuke didn't have to attend the academy, so we decided to push ourselves a little further. Or more accurately, the kid decided. Sasuke was so excited to have someone to train with, that he asked me to keep going for a while longer; and I couldn't bring myself to refuse him.

An hour later, we were both covered in sweat and he was panting like he had just ran a marathon. I couldn't help but notice the immense smile on his face, and my heart sank a little when I realized that one of the reasons why Itachi didn't spend much time with Sasuke, was me. I sent him away to take a bath while I prepared breakfast, and when he replied with: _yes, nee-san!_ I couldn't help but smile myself. This, I realized, was Itachi's precious brother; and I could now understand why. His energy and enthusiasm almost entirely obscured the huge pride that had been imposed on him by his father. And to see such thing in an Uchiha- with the exception of Obito-nii- was very rare. He was pure, unbroken by the ways of shinobi lifestyle, and I found myself wanting to protect that.

….

Four days had gone by, and we had already settled into our own routine. In the morning, we would rise and start our morning training. After an hour long workout, we would have breakfast and, following a shower, go our separate ways. Sasuke would head for the Academy and I to my team meetings. In the afternoon we would do our chores and maybe go grocery shopping, before coming back home for our evening training. After dinner and a shower, we would go to bed, only to wake up the next morning and repeat the entire process.

Sasuke was very well behaved, as one would expect of the head's son. He barely threw tantrums or complained, he even made sure to never break any of the rules I had set that first day. He brought friends over on rare occasions and when I asked for the reason why, he said that he would rather spend time with me. And as one would expect, with every passing day I grew fonder of him.

I disarmed the traps at the front door before giving Sasuke the all-clear. We had gone grocery shopping, and had stopped for dango and tea on our way back. The six year old took his shoes off as he rumbled on about the newest prank the Uzumaki kid had managed to pull off that day. Even if he would deny it to death, I could see the admiration in Sasuke's eyes when he spoke about the other kid. The way he would retell the story as if the Uzumaki boy were a genial traps master, gave him away.

"You should try to befriend that kid, Sasu-kun. From what you've told me, he seems like a cool guy, someone fun to be around." I said casually, pretending not to notice how the kid's ears perked up.

"But Nee-san, he's dead last! And he always gets in trouble!" I chuckled at Sasuke's matter-of-fact attitude. Children had always paid attention to the wrong things. Even if I was a child too, I felt like the boy in front of me desperately needed to be rid of that burden.

"Then you better be the cool guy everybody thinks you and help him out. Besides you said that he's never been caught red-handed. He can't be that bad If he's been getting past patrols this entire time."

Sasuke's eyes widened, as if he had just realized the potential in his classmate. _Good._ I thought. _Even if his intentions aren't the best at first, it would do him good to have a close friend, not like the lap dogs he's been bringing._

I had seen the Uzumaki kid around, he was no clan child and his manners couldn't be worse even if he had been raised in the red district; but he was also genuine and kind. He could outmaneuver chunin when retreating from a crime scene too. He could teach Sasuke some flexibility of mind and could polish his own skills with him as well. If they actually became friends, they would be a dangerous pair.

I felt a smile creeping its way up my face as Sasuke considered what I had just said. If I managed to get them together, I would be responsible for the creation of one kick-ass tag team. I didn't need to convince myself any further. As Sasuke put away everything we had bought, I took it upon myself to adopt Naruto as my next otouto.

 _Kami knows he needs the help anyway._

I was brought back from my musings when I noticed that Sasuke's mood had dampened. I didn't realize what had caused the shift right away, but when I looked at the calendar hung on the fridge and back at the kid; it dawned on me. That night was his last at my place. His parents were coming back from their mission the next morning, and Itachi and Shisui would be back by noon.

"You could always come back after the academy. Itachi can come for you when they get back." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I am grateful that you arranged for Nii-san to train with me, but…" Te child looked down, trying to hide his face from me. "But he won't anymore once the week is over. Nii-san isn't like you. Why isn't Nii-san like you!?"

I felt horrible. It had never been my intention to make Itachi look bad in his otouto's eyes; and now he was comparing us in the worst way possible. I put both my hands on Sasuke's shoulders and waited for him to look at me. When he did, I had made up my mind to restore Sasuke's faith in his brother.

"Itachi isn't like me because he's better, Sasu-kun." The child looked at me with confusion and sorrow in his misty eyes. "He's an incredible shinobi, and he's doing his best to be an example to you. He is trying to meet every one's expectations of him and still be able to protect and care for you." I paused in my little speech to see if he was taking in anything of what I was saying. He was. "He has little time for you because he has to be perfect in everything he does. That is what is expected of him. That's why you should cherish the short moment you have together and support him however you can. Someday, he'll return the favor."

Sasuke was still not happy about the whole situation. Why did he need to be perfect? Why did everyone expect him to do things he didn't have to? Why did he have to tolerate what everyone asked of him without complaint?

"Because he's a shinobi, a prodigy at that. And so is Shisui. We just have to do our best to lighten the weight they both carry, and avoid being a burden to them."

Sasuke seemed to freeze at the word. He Uchiha Sasuke had never been and would not allow himself to be of be called a burden. His brother was working hard, so was Shisui-nii. And if Akane-nee was working hard so she wouldn't burden her brother, then he would not be left behind. No one would ever call Uchiha Sasuke a burden.

"Good. Now that you're done pouting, how about we get some training done? You might be top of your class, but your taijutsu is still mediocre compared to what I could do at your age."

Sasuke went all out on training that day, and I couldn't help but feel his relationship with Itachi would grow stronger from then on. I just hoped the emotional constipation my friend had wouldn't get in between them and ruin everything; I had worked hard for that to happen. And as for Uzumaki Naruto, I would have to plan my actions very carefully. Someone who's been treated badly for their entire life was bound to have some trust issues. I would just have to work around it if it ever came to that.


	9. Chapter 8

This Chapter I've dedicated to Aka-chansama for her support, and honesty. One can only learn from their mistakes if they are told mistakes are being made. Thank you.

Chapter 8. The Sun and Light of the Hidden Leaf.

The sun started to warm my face as it made its way over the walls of Konohagakure no Sato, illuminating the garden and marking the beginning of a new day. The rays slowly made their way through the garden, creating the first shades of the day and revealing the vibrant colors of spring time. There was silence and peace, and nothing but the chirping of birds disturbed it. I sat at the veranda cross legged with a cup of tea firmly in my hands. I had just finished with my morning routine and was enjoying the quiet of dawn with my brother.

We both had a day off and had decided to make the most of it in each other's company. Shisui was aware that he didn't spend much time with me, but we both knew it was something he didn't need to apologize for. Instead, there was an unspoken agreement, in which we would be in each other's company when circumstances allowed it, and make the most of it while it lasted.

It was a Sunday, shops would open later today and the market would be crawling with shinobi and their families. Tea houses and restaurants would be full the entire day and shopkeepers would have their hands full with work until late that evening. Life in the Leaf was peaceful and plenty, full of energy and color. There was also supposed to be a festival that very night, so spirits around the village would be sky high.

"I have just realized," Said Shisui suddenly. "You don't have a Yukata."

My mind came to a halt. It was true, the last yukata I had owned had been that made by my grandmother, and I had stopped using it because it didn't fit me anymore. The washed out navy garment still sat at the back of my closet, neatly folded and clean regardless of how washed out it was.

"I guess I don't. But I don't think it's a problem, I haven't been invited to a formal event ever since Itachi's birthday." I commented taking a sip of my tea.

Judging by his expression, my brother didn't seem to agree with me. Shisui had always been one to abide by the rules, no matter how much he disliked them. He didn't like wearing traditional clothing, in fact he almost hated the restrictive nature of them; but he still wore them to formal or cultural events. He was well aware all eyes were on him, and he acted in accordance to it.

"We'll go shopping later today, then. We'll get you both a new yukata and a kimono as well." He announced before drowning his own tea.

He was doing it on purpose. He knew I didn't like traditional clothing, in fact, he knew I despised it on a whole other level. It reminded me of Obaa-chan and he was well aware of it. Yukata were confining enough, and I didn't need to own a kimono to know it was even more restricting. Had it been only for the festival, Shisui would have contented himself with buying a yukata, but he was insisting on getting me a kimono too. Something was up, and I didn't think I liked it.

"And where do you plan to get that money from? You spent what savings you had left on that Tantoo, remember?"

Unlike me, Shisui earned quite a lot with each mission he completed but I knew for a fact that blades were not something anyone could afford. And as if buying a blade weren't expensive enough, Shisui had a tendency to like anything with at least seven zeros behind the tag.

"Don't worry, Akane-chan. I've been saving for something like this. I knew for a fact you wouldn't" My brother smiled knowingly and I couldn't help but frown at him. "Anyway, finish your tea and freshen up, the earlier we get to the market, the more chances we have of avoiding rush hour."

….

We arrived at the market at seven thirty. Most shops were closed or about to open, but there were a few that had risen early and had already prepared for the day's work. I had no idea where Shisui was taking me. I had never gone yukata or kimono shopping, so I tended to not pay attention to those traditional clothing shops whenever I walked through the market.

Shisui steered us into one of the narrower side streets of the district, and as I kept walking, dread started to settle within me. These shops all specialized in custom made clothing, which confirmed my suspicions; something was happening and my brother wasn't telling me what. I scanned my brain for any special dates that might be coming up, but nothing came to mind. What the hell was Shisui up to?

We came to a stop in front of a tiny, shabby looking shop. Different types of cloths hang at the entrance as demos, and through the windows one could see rows and rows of clothing hanging in rows that, from the outside appeared infinite. I looked up at my brother, concerned that he might have gone insane. The place looked very untidy, dirty even and it wouldn't do if someone happened to see the great Uchiha Shisui going into such place.

My brother chuckled at my expression and without further hesitation went into the shop. Not one to be left behind or admit how weary the situation made me, I followed suit. The inside of the shop was definitely not what one would call spacious. With rows upon rows of hung kimono and yukata of every color, pattern and texture one could imagine, there wasn't much room left to maneuver. Shisui walked on, headed straight for the back of the shop where I supposed the owner was.

"Why exactly do you want me to get a kimono, Nii-san?" I whispered, feeling like if I raised my voice inside that place, something would happen.

"You have been invited to next year's clan meeting; Akane-chan. Fugaku-sama requested your presence himself." My brother's countenance sobered noticeably, and I understood, it wasn't something I should feel happy to hear. "You don't have any traditional clothing and it is essential for you to dress your best when you are in the presence of the clan head and elders."

I felt the weight of the world fall off my shoulders as I heard my brother explain himself. I also couldn't help but feeling guilty for thinking that Shisui could have had something planned that would affect me in any way. But even as relief rushed through me, Shisui's severe countenance remained in the back of my head. What was it about a clan meeting that he didn't like? I decided not to ask yet. Clan matters were delicate, and if Shisui was unhappy about having to take me to one, then things couldn't be going entirely well.

I shoved the matter to the back of my mind and decided to make the most of the time I had with Shisui. We bought new clothing for me, as well as new shin guards and a pouch. Everything I'd owned up until then had at some point belonged to my brother, and with how easily everything tore during training, people could definitely tell all of it was hand-me-down. We were having a great time. I got to see sides of Shisui I hadn't known existed. Yes, I had heard how charming and outgoing he could be, as well as flirty, but to witness it myself was something that both amused me and intrigued me.

Unfortunately, our time together was cut short. I was having such a good time; I couldn't even bring myself to be surprised when a masked shinobi demanded Shisui's presence in the Hokage's office. Needless to say he apologized endlessly. He even managed to make the other shinobi uncomfortable enough for him to apologize for the inconvenience as well. I understood it was all part of his duty as a shinobi of Konoha; but he owed me for it. I couldn't really be mad at Shisui, not when he seemed so genuinely bad about having to ditch me.

I smiled, if only for my brother's sake. I kept it all in, a real shinobi understood the inconveniences that came with the job; a real shinobi didn't wish her brother would spend more time with her, not when he was protecting the village.

Once my brother left, I allowed myself to drop the façade I'd put up. I definitely did not drag my feet or sulk across the market. No, that would be unbecoming of an Uchiha like me. Instead I bought myself some dango and perched myself on a roof to do some people watching and pass the time. If I had to walk home carrying all of the bags Shisui had left me with, then at least I would treat myself before I had to.

But when I sat on one of the tallest buildings at the side of the market, I didn't expect to have any company. Like a flash of yellow lightning, a blonde head appeared on the horizon, jumping from roof to roof in an attempt to lose the two men following him. I recognized the Uzumaki kid instantly, and before I knew what I was doing, I motioned him over. He hesitated for a second, but the two chunin were gaining on him, and he was running out of options.

He rushed over to me, and before he could say a word, I flashed through the signs of a jutsu I barely used. The kid before me vanished behind me under the cover of a very basic camouflage jutsu. He gripped onto the back of my shirt and didn't let it go until the two shinobi were out of sight.

I let go of the technique and turned to him.

"What was that all about?" I asked him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow, Nee-san. You really saved my skin there, thank you a lot!" He grinned, panting still. "I made these…uhh, modifications to the Hokage monument and it seems like they didn't like it much. They have no idea what art is dattebayo!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I had heard that the Uzumaki kid made it a habit to vandalize the Hokage faces once in a while, but to hear him admit it so bluntly was a first for me. I was very much used to being around people who kept everything in, I myself took to that habit and bottled up everything that could be considered impractical. To have meet someone this carefree was a breath of fresh air.

"Well, it looks like being an artist is quite tiring. Would you like some dango? I bought way too much."

And that is the reason why Uzumaki Naruto was now sitting at our dinner table helping himself to more rice and miso soup. The kid had been overly excited about the prospect of being invited to someone's house. We had talked about how people didn't seem to like him much, and how he never really knew why. When I told him I had gone through the same experience in the academy, his eyes became so bright I had to look away. The child was seriously overwhelming and he radiated his energy wherever he went.

When my brother got home, he was quite surprised to see such a new face sitting at our table. Every worry I had about him being mad flew out the window as they started to speak. Shisui had a way with people, regardless of their age, and Naruto was no exception. He even volunteered to train with us after dinner, and to walk Naruto home after. I had never been so impressed by my brother. I knew there was something about Naruto that made people not like him, and seeing that Shisui was different in that respect made me very happy.

That night marked the start of a new routine. The boy with sunshine in his eyes would be coming to the Uchiha compound with increased frequency, and within no time, he would become part of our little family. That and Itachi's and Sasuke's visits would mark an era where that big lonely house, would finally be full of life once again.


	10. Chapter 9: Happily

Chapter 9.

"So, how is your training going? You know, for the chunin exams" Hana asked as she took her water bottle and drowned its contents.

We were both sweating buckets after being exposed to fire jutsu for too long. We had been going at it for a while now, and keeping Tume-sama at bay took a whole lot of effort. One did not want to engage the Inuzuka alpha on close combat, and so we had been forced to use any long range combat skills we possessed. To attempt otherwise would have been considered suicidal, even for a jonin.

"Our teamwork and coordinated attacks are going well enough. Hotaka just needs to get over himself a little…" I sighed, taking the drink from her hands and gulping half its contents.

"How about your team? They giving you or the brothers any grief?" Hana had been introduced to her three littermates a while ago, but they hadn't been old enough to start training up until now.

The three Haimaru brothers had retreated to the shade of a nearby bush. They had been aiding Hana and me in our spar against Tsume-sama for about forty minutes and apparently had decided to call it a day. Even without her companion, Hana's mom was a force to be reckoned with and it took all five of us and almost an hour to land a solid hit on her.

"Nah, they tried to at first but when Tobio thought he was bleeding to death and I refused to stitch him up, they kind of eased up." I chuckled at the merciless nature of my friend. She might have been the calmest of the Inuzuka, but by no means was she to be messed with.

We took our turns in splashing our heads and necks with the hose in her garden and stretched a bit before giving Tsume-sama the all clear. We had agreed to hold a weekly training session at the Inuzuka's and every now and then Hana's mom offered to be our opponent. It was those days that we had the most fun, and at the end of it all, the most pain. But that was exactly what we both wanted; the ache of the muscles and bones at the end of training was the best thing we could ask for. Those nights I slept like a log and Shisui would have to come wake me himself.

I flew through the signs of the great fireball for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and as I exhaled the biggest flame I had managed until then, I realized my hands were getting thoroughly burnt. I let go of the jutsu to assess the damage, but before I could do anything about it, Tsume's foot was digging into my ribcage and sending me flying over the field.

Time seemed to slow down as the air was forcibly taken from my lungs and I found myself suspended in mid air for a moment before landing hard on the floor and rolling a few feet. I couldn't breathe. I struggled to get air back into my lungs but it suddenly seemed a lot harder that it should have. Wheezing, I hugged my chest in an attempt to force my ribcage to move, to do something. Once I managed to get a single breath in, the rest followed suit.

 _Okay, now my hands._

I kneeled slowly and turned my hands to see the damage. They were a ruin. Entire pieces of skin had been burnt off, and some of the cloth that belonged to my gloves had melted onto what was left of it.

"Akane-chan!" I looked up to see Tsume's worried face.

Hana was beside me, with one hand on my left shoulder, trying to figure out if I was okay.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." I said quietly, trying not to show how much pain I really was in.

My ribcage was okay as far as I could tell, but my hands were a mess and I didn't think any amount of ointment would help. Hana nodded and looked up at her mother. The head of the Inuzuka clan didn't hesitate to take me in her arms and without a word shunshined us both to the hospital.

"I apologize for this, Akane-chan. I should have realized you were hurt before continuing the attack."

I looked up at Tsume and realized just how bad she felt. It made me feel uneasy. It wasn't every day that one got an Inuzuka to apologize, least of all the clan's Alpha. But I could see genuine regret in her eyes, and the fact that the mistake had been mine made me feel even worse.

"Please don't worry about it Tsume-sama. I stopped paying attention to the fight when I realize I'd been burnt, and there is no way you could have seen that with the fireball blocking your vision. The mistake was my own, please do not blame yourself." Saying all of that with a straight face was very hard considering how badly I had burnt my hands and how much they hurt. But hopefully, Tsume had realized she didn't have to apologize at all.

We were met at the ER by a medic-nin on call. Tsume explained what happened as quickly and accurately as she could before handing me over to the man. I was guided to another room and he made me sit on a bed as he run a diagnosis on my chest to see if there was any internal damage. As I had thought, I'd only suffer from a big ass bruise, but it wasn't anything a couple day's rest wouldn't fix.

Next, he moved to my hands. He sat on a chair in front of me and after doing the hand seals for some jutsu or other, he brought his glowing hands to mine. It didn't feel good, In fact it stung a lot. I could feel my hands burning still as he separated the pieces of cloth that had clung to my skin, and when he moved to the actual healing, I felt like I was roasting my hands all over again. Tissue replacement _hurt._

Once the treatment was over, the medic put some calming ointment on my new skin and bandaged them. He advised me not to train for at least a week, and if I really wanted to use fire Style ninjutsu, then I'd have to invest on a good pair of gloves.

"Kids these days don't take their own health seriously, using hand-me-down gloves when using fire style!" Let's just say the man was not very happy with me.

….

I watched as my brother undid the bandages that covered my hands and wrists, and got rid of them. Once he got back from his mission and had been told I'd been hurt, he rushed home. From what he had told me, he expected the injuries to be much worse and the relief in his eyes was clear as day. I'd told him it had been a training accident and how worried the Inuzukas had been, but all he seemed to care was the state of my hands. He took it upon himself to help me with my healing, taking over all chores for the week as well as changing my bandages twice a day.

"Nii-san, it isn't necessary for you to do this. I still can help you out." I said after the first two days, but Shisui would have none of it.

"You were hurt, Akane-chan. You need to heal properly so you can go back to training for the upcoming chunin exams. I can do the chores for a week."

That is how I realized, my brother felt guilty.

He was aware of his absence, and he knew he could do nothing about it. He knew he wasn't home much and that I was used to doing everything by myself, that I had grown to be such an independent child because there was nobody that would do things for me. He knew he wasn't home much and he knew I didn't mind it. And that was what made him feel the worst. So now he had gone full big-brother-mode on me and wouldn't let me do a thing, because for once he had an excuse to be home and take care of me.

I smiled to myself. Calling him out on it wouldn't do him any good, so instead I let myself be coddled. I let Shisui be the brother he wanted to be, and I enjoyed every second of it knowing that this was his way of showing me how much he cared.

"Thanks, Nii-san."

…

"Here" said Akira-sensei as he slid a flat box across the table towards me. "It's a get well gift from the team."

I looked at the three of them over the rim of my cup and then narrowed my eyes.

"It better not be another of Taka-kun's experimental traps, sensei. Or I'm gonna be _pissed._ " I warned shooting the boy in question a glare as well.

They had all come to visit halfway through the week, and I had been genuinely surprised when I opened the door and seen Hotaka was there as well. Shisui, being the prefect host he always is, prepared tea and some snacks for both of us before leaving for the market.

Sensei had given me a quick summary of what they had been doing in my absence and what he would be expecting of me once I went back. Once he was done with his little briefing, he had pulled out the box and handed it to me with a proud smile on his face.

"Actually, it's not. And the Idea wasn't mine either, Hotaka said it would be proper of us to bring you something. It was his idea." The smirk Sensei shot the Hyuuga boy held some hidden meaning I couldn't quite grasp, but it couldn't have been good if it made Hotaka cross his arms and look away.

Hmm.

"No thanks, knowing him it's worse than a trap from Taka-kun." As I said this, I thanked Kami my brother wasn't there to witness me being rude. He would have _ended_ me.

"Idiot! Just open the damn thing!" burst out the boy as his face turned scarlet. "You know what? Never mind the gift, give it back."

He made to grab the box, but before he could make it, I snatched it from the table top and held it close. Sensei and Taka smirked at my response and ushered me to open the damn thing already.

Inside the box, there lay flat a pair of black gloves and matching armguards. They were both made of the same thick, rough material and as I looked closer, I realized they were meant to be fireproof. The smell of new gear invaded the room and I couldn't bring myself to look my team in the eyes. Someone must have been dusting recently because my nose was getting a bit runny and my eyes watery.

What was this? I'd been made gifts before, what was so special about this one?

"This is-" I tried to bring my voice to stop quivering but it didn't seem to want to obey me. "Thank you, you three. I love it." I said finally looking at them suppressing my tears as much as I could to try and conserve what was left of my pride.

Sensei smiled softly and Hotaka blushed. Taka instead went pale, asking me if I had hated it so much it made me cry. The team spent the afternoon at my place, talking arguing, laughing and making plans and possible strategies for the upcoming exams. It was rather late when Shisui came back, and since they were still there, they stayed to dinner too.

Once they were gone, I showed my brother what they had given me and he couldn't help but smile.

"Those aren't just your comrades, Akane. Take good care of them because one day they will be family too."

That night I slept with a smile on my face and my gift beside the futon. I was lucky, and I knew it. I would protect my team with all of my might and we would become chunin together, and maybe jonin after that. They were my friends, and I couldn't be any happier.


	11. Chapter 10: Resolve

Chapter 10. Resolve.

I stared blankly at the piece of paper in my hand for a good couple of minutes; not hearing a word of what Akira-sensei was saying. This was it, we were going to do it. Once I got Shisui to sign the permit and filled out the registration in my hands, I would be officially enrolled in that year's chunin exams. Unlike my team mates, I had to make sure the person in charge of my household signed a permit. This was due to my early graduation, and the fact that I was, at least, two years younger than the rest of the participants.

I looked up to my team mates in a daze, and then back to Sansei. Was he insane? Did he really think two twelve year olds and a ten year old could become chunin? To me, an airhead, a kid with a bad attitude and an Uchiha without the Sharingan, were definitely not promotion material. Chunin lead teams into battle; they made critical decision and were in charge of the safety of their team. At the age of ten, I wasn't sure I could bear having the blood of my comrades in my hands.

But I couldn't hide in the safety of a genin team either.

Being a kunoichi had been my dream ever since I could remember, and the thought of backing down now didn't sit well with me. I had also promised myself not to be a burden to my brother, and staying a genin would be like breaking that promise. I looked down at the registration in my hands once again and sighed. I knew what I had to do; it wasn't about being a good shinobi anymore, clan pride be damned. Someone had to have Shisui's back, and being a genin wouldn't cut it.

Taka and Hotaka didn't seem too bothered by the implications of becoming a chunin, and as I watched them listen to Akira-sensei with bright, excited faces I realized. They needed me too. The day when we would lose someone dear grew closer with each mission, yes; but when it happened I had to be there for them. Not only my team, but also Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto needed me as well. They were all pursuing or going to pursue a shinobi career, and they would need me to support them, to fight those battles they couldn't.

It wasn't about wanting to become stronger anymore, it was about having to; because if I didn't protect what was precious to me, nobody would.

"Akane-chan, are you listening?" asked Akira-sensei with a sigh.

All three members of my team were now looking at me, expecting an answer. They were looking at me intently, like they never thought they'd get to see me lot in thought. Generally, that was Taka-kun's job, so the fact that the one spacing out was me, was something new to them apparently.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry sensei, please continue." I apologized, feeling my face heat up a bit.

The jonin continued to explain the terms under which we could enter the chunin exams. The fact that a three man team was compulsory to enroll, helped solidify my decision. I couldn't refuse to participate and deny my team the opportunity. So with that in mind, and the awareness that to be stronger meant to be able to protect others, the decision was made for me. And there was no going back from it.

…

"It's been a while…" I whispered as I let my friend in. "Haven't really seen you much since last time. How's your new team mate doing?"

Itachi took his sandals off swiftly and put them aside before stepping onto the wooden floor. It had been a while since I'd had to attempt to pick up the broken pieces his last mission had left behind. After that day, I'd expected to see less of him; I was sure once Fugaku-sama found out about his Sharingan, he'd have him train even harder than he had up until that point. That added to team practice and missions left little room for other things, so I could understand his absence. But now there he was, knocking on my door at five am ready for morning training; just as he had done so long ago.

"We are doing a quite decent job, thanks for asking." He answered as we both made our way to my back yard. "I heard you were hurt during training, I'm sorry I didn't come to visit, It's been…"

"Rough, I know." I finished for him and shot him a sympathetic smile. "But you are here now, that's what matters most. So stop the pouting and let's get started! I want to see what you can do with those eyes of yours."

Let it be said I got my butt handed to me, as per usual. But I couldn't help but have a good time. It seemed like so long ago I'd last seen my friend, and to be able to train and banter as we used to, raised my spirits exponentially. But I could tell there was something different. Itachi had tried his best to hide something from me, but even if I couldn't pinpoint what exactly, I knew something was wrong.

"Tell me." I said, panting as I whipped the sweat off my forehead.

My friend froze in his place and did nothing but look at me in the eyes as he deliberated whether to tell me or not.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Akane." He tried to dodge.

"If it's something that has you this worried, I want to know what I can do to help you. That's what friends are for, you know?" I tried to reason with him.

"You'll find out soon enough, and when the time comes, you'll have to decide for yourself if you can and want to help." He answered cryptically and letting out a sigh. "For now, put it out of your mind. Please."

I nodded and gave him a little smile. He wanted me to make my own decision on the matter when the time came; I could respect that. And even if my curiosity was threatening to kill me, I said nothing else. I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him, not when his mind was set; so I turned to the veranda, in an attempt to pour myself some tea. But before I could take a step, I was met with Itachi's torso. He had grown a lot in the time I hadn't seen him, and by now he was almost half a head taller than me.

I didn't ask what he wanted. I'd always known Itachi was a bit averse to physical demonstrations of affection, so every time he did something like this, I didn't call him out on it. I myself found comfort in these little and rare acts of his, they made me feel complete, like I didn't need any more reassurance than that.

I felt Itachi kiss the crown of my head and I didn't dare move a muscle, afraid it would somehow break the peace that had set around us. All I could do was close my eyes and receive his gratitude, his affection with a smile on my face. It didn't last nearly as long as I could have hoped for, as most good things in life do.

In a flash Itachi was gone, and he sat a few feet away on the veranda pouring us both tea. I could do nothing but smile fondly when I say the little blush on his cheeks, and decided not to comment on it as I sat on the other side of the low table and enjoyed the fresh air of the morning. It lookel like it would be a glorious day.

….

"I heard your team will be on the chunin exams this year." Said a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

I kept throwing punch after punch at the straw dummy in front of me, trying to finidh my st before answering.

"Yeah, but if you're looking for ANBU recruits, my team is definitely not the place you should be looking." I said finally turning to face Kakashi. "You look awful by the way, are you eating properly?"

The silver haired shinobi chuckled humorlessly behind his blue mask. He was paler than I'd ever seen him, and even though his body was still a very well oiled killing machine, he looked like he was rapidly wasting away; and I didn't like it one bit. This was Obito-nii's best friend; I couldn't and wouldn't let him ruin himself. I wouldn't be able to face Obi-nii in the afterlife otherwise.

"Never mind my diet, what are you going to do about the exams?" he asked, leaning sideways on the practice dummy I'd just been beating up. My face must have given away my confusion because he then added: "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? Being a chunin isn't something to be taken lightly…"

Oh. So that was it.

"It's not like I have a choice, I need to be someone my comrades and family can depend on, and being a genin isn't enough." I answered, resuming my beating up of the dummy.

"You do have a choice, the Uchiha clan already has-"

"I'm not doing this for the Clan, Kakashi-san. Not anymore at least. When I said I wanted to protect my family, I meant those who actually care for me and have earned a place in my heart." I said, never stopping my assault on the straw figure. "And you, you should eat properly. If you can't keep yourself healthy and in top form to protect the village, what kind of shinobi are you?"

The only survivor of the Hatake clan stayed silent, apparently taken aback by the lack of formality in my voice and tone. A ten year old was scolding him, Sharingan no Kakashi, one of the most feared shinobi outside Konoha. And he knew I was right, which I bet destabilized him even more.

"You should know better than to talk to your superiors like that, Uchiha-san." He finally responded.

"Oh, but I wasn't talking to Hatake Kakashi, jonin and ANBU op of Konohagakure no Sato. I was talking to my late cousin's best friend." I said never looking at him, knowing that he wouldn't want me to see his reaction to that statement. "I couldn't face him in the afterlife if I let you waste away like this, Kakashi-san. That, and I actually like you, you are a good man and an even better shinobi. Don't let your sorrow sink you like this."

Kakashi stayed the entire afternoon to help me train. We talked no further of Obito-nii or Kakashi's health and state of mind; instead, we put everything we got into our training. Or, I did at least; Kakashi didn't even break a sweat, which actually annoyed me to no end. We finished our training session spent, with chakra running low, and a mutual feeling of understanding. I made a decision that day that would add Kakashi's name to the list of people I valued most. I'd watch over him, the way Obi-nii couldn't anymore. I'd make sure he didn't lose his mind or his body to his job and grief.

Or at least, I would try.

My family name wasn't what made me an Uchiha, It was my love for those I valued most that did. Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Taka, Hotaka and Kakashi were those people. Not the clan, nor anybody else. I would continue to be loyal to Konoha, but my loved ones would always be my first priority, the rest be damned. If I had to lose sight of what was best for me in the process of keeping them safe, then so be it. If I had to let go of all of my ties to Konoha and Fire Country to do it then I would without a second thought. If I had to become the monster children were afraid of to accomplish this, then I would gladly do so. Failing them was not an option. And with this in mind, I would make sure to pass the chunin exams and the jonin spar after that.

I would do anything, and as I realized this, for the first time in my life, I was scared of myself.


	12. Chapter 11: The Chunin Exams Pt 1

Chapter 11. Chuunin Exams: Part One.

All twenty teams lined up in outside Konoha's T&I building. Its shadow loomed over us in the early morning as silence reigned and a nervous sense of dread settled over that year's chunin hopefuls. Only Konoha Genin could be found among the lines due to the recent end of the war and, as far as I could see, other than my team mates, there were only two familiar faces.

Four rows to my left stood Hana with her team. There was nothing that caught my attention about them other than Hana herself was an Inuzuka and her sensei an Aburame. I knew better than to underestimate her team though, I'd seen my friend training with the other two on various occasions, and was well aware of the threat they could pose.

To my right, about six teams away, stood Itachi with his own three man cell. I'd never met his team, but I could easily tell who the new member out of the two was. There was a sense of uneasiness about the pre teen that neither Itachi nor the kunoichi of the group had. Both of them stood with the poise and calm of a shinobi who had experienced fieldwork, while the new kid seemed to be having a hard time suppressing his nerves.

Behind me, my team stood every bit as still as I did, scanning the other teams, trying to figure out which team would threaten us the most. I'd already told them to be weary of Hana and Itachi's teams. Even if the only other Uchiha had the handicap of a new untrained comrade, underestimating them would be a grave mistake; one that could cost us our promotion.

Not that the other teams mattered on this first instance of the exam. It was common knowledge that the fighting belonged in the second and third instances of the chunin exams, and that the first was usually about the team's ability to work under pressure and making decisions on the spot. And now we stood there, facing the heads of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department. It was meant to be an intimidation technique, I knew that, but for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to be completely at ease in the presence of those two. If anyone ever said Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi weren't at least a bit scary, they were either insane or very, very stupid.

"Okay newbies, here's how things are gonna go:" started Ibiki with the deepest, most authoritative voice I'd ever heard. "You gakis are going into the T&I building and retrieving a scroll with your team's number on it." Every genin on the premises were giving him his undivided attention, and when he made sure of that, he continued. "Whichever fails to bring back the scroll within the next two hours is out of the chunin exams."

The task sounded fairly easy: go in, get the scroll, and get out. In fact, it seemed way too easy, no mentions of fighting or hints of there being something wrong had been made; which to me, was what had raised all of the red flags in my head. A few excited whispers could be heard among the lines of waiting genin, who apparently hadn't thought anything was amiss.

Behind me, my team mates were as silent as I was; we had been on the receiving end of Akira-sensei's teachings for too long to believe there wasn't more to the exam than what met the eye. We stood silent, waiting for the proctors to call the number of our team. It had been surprising that they'd decided to make the teams go one at a time. In general, the first and second instances were taken by the entire body of chunin hopefuls, so when they told us we would be examined separately; I decided something was definitely up. They wouldn't have called in the teams one by one if there wasn't something specific they were hoping to get out of them.

We were the eighth team, and if the faces of the people that went before us was anything to go by, then there was a lot more to the exam than what we had expected. Hana's team, I noticed, had been one of the few to pass the first instance, and a surge of pride overcame me. that was my friend, my sister who had got through the first part of the chunin exams when a lot of other people hadn't. If they had done it, so would we. I wasn't about to get left behind, and neither were Hota and Taka.

Soon enough, it was our turn. Ibiki and Inoichi were waiting for us to come forward by the gates of the T&I building. The structure loomed behind them like a somber, threatening beast waiting to pounce on its pray. If this was what it felt like to go in willingly, I had to wonder what it would be like for a prisoner. The proctors checked our names and team number before giving us a single wrist watch. Taka received the item and looked to Hota and me for an explanation.

"Select your team leader, they will wear the watch. You'll have fifteen minutes to get the scroll and bring it back _undamaged_."

My two team mates glanced at each other and with a nod and no words exchanged, Taka gave me the watch. I barely had time to put on the watch and make sure it wouldn't come off, before Inoichi made a hand sign and opened the gates.

"Your time starts now!"

I wasn't allowed to process the fact that I'd been made team leader, the chronometer on my wrist started the countdown on its own and we all jumped into action. As we ran to the building, I switched gears and started to form a plan in my head.

"Hota, take point. Locate the scroll and any traps there might be for us. Taka, the scroll will surely be trapped or guarded, be at the ready and get behind Hota. I'll take the rear."

There was no way for us to know what was inside the building waiting for us, all we could do was adapt to whichever situation was thrown at us and deal with it when it presented itself. For now, all we could do was follow standard procedures for when in enemy territory.

And Kami were we in enemy territory. Our way to the scroll was crawling with traps, which we either had to avoid or have Taka disarm. Both my team mates were navigating us through the building, and the fact that I could do nothing to help made me slightly annoyed. I didn't allow the feeling to settle though, we had a mission to get through and the pity party could wait.

We arrived at the site without much inconvenience, but even then, all three of us knew the hardest part was ahead of us. Hotaka stopped in the middle of a hallway, not unlike the ones we had been through before, dark, badly lit, empty and painted a depressing shade of grey. I looked down to my wrist. We'd spent seven minutes and had eight to go.

"The scroll is inside the ventilation duct. There's at least three traps in there" Announced our team mate before turning to us once again. "There's a timed seal inside the scroll; an incendiary seal."

Taka gasped beside me, we had little time left, and the clock was still ticking. I asked our Byakugan user if the seal would be set off were we to open it. He didn't think so.

"Okay, Taka get up there and retrieve the scroll. You have three minutes max." Our team mate nodded and started to walk up the wall with chakra enhanced soles.

I turned to Hotaka as the other boy worked on disarming the traps, and started to try and decide what the best course of action would be.

"I'm no expert at fuinjutsu, but I can try and delay the timer, maybe disarm it even. Our only other option would be to remove it from the parchment, but that would be an even bigger risk." Hotaka shook his head.

"That won't be possible; the seal is inked into the scroll, all over it like a water mark. It will take either very careful seal-work or a miracle." He said.

I looked at my watch again. We had four minutes left.

Taka landed beside us with a triumphant grin and a sheet of sweat on his forehead. It was time to make a decision. I took the scroll and opened is whole length on the floor. Inside were the instructions to one of Konoha's most common Interrogation jutsu and on the parchment, just like Hotaka had warned, was the seal. It was barely noticeable and had Hotaka not had the Byakugan, we would never have seen it.

"I'll try to disarm the seal. Hotaka take the spare scroll and ink from my back pouch and copy the contents. Taka, take a break, our way back will be rough."

As my team mate looked for the supplies inside my pouch I sat cross legged in front of the scroll and tried to remember everything Shisui had taught me on fuinjutsu as well as what I'd read along the years. Step one: find the base elements written in the seal formula as well as those used to balance and trigger it within the ink. Step two: create a formula with as many variables as you were able to find and calculate all the possible outcomes. Step three: when the correct formula is found, select the hand seals that will match it best. Step four: hope you didn't fuck up.

"Hota, are you done?" I asked once Id exhausted all other possible formulas in my head.

"Hai."

"Okay, take cover and hope I didn't go wrong somewhere." I said with a nervous chuckle. "Tora, Saru, Ne, Inu, Tori, Ni!"

I flew through the hand signs and slammed my hand on the scroll, channeling my chakra into the seal and hoping it wouldn't rip my arm off. The seal vanished. I looked Up to Hotaka, who had been hiding from the possible blast around the corner of the hallway.

"You managed to delay the thing," he said scanning the parchment with his active Byakugan. "But it's still there."

That was enough for me.

I stood and rolled the scroll back up before putting it in my back pouch. We had three minutes left. I signed for Hota to take point once again and we set off on our way back at breakneck speed. Without traps in our way and the Byakugan guiding the way, we managed to get back to the gates just in time.

Both Inoichi and Ibiki were there waiting, and once we arrived, the Yamanaka head stopped the timer. Hotaka deactivated his Byakugan and we all took a couple of seconds to try and recoup from our desperate sprint back. We were panting and covered in sweat, but there was a general feeling of victory between us that I was sure the proctors could feel.

"The scroll, gakis. We don't have all day." Said Ibiki when he deemed we'd had enough of a respite.

I moved forward, taking the extra scroll Hota offered me and getting the original from my own pouch. Both jonin raised an eyebrow, expecting a reason to why there was an extra scroll being handed in.

"The original has an incendiary seal. I managed to delay it, but not deactivate it completely. The spare one has the information within the original; it is a failsafe in case we failed to deal with the seal." I offered, handing in the two scrolls and noticing Inoichi was writing something next to our names in the list.

"You, pass. Dismissed."

We all sighed in relief and made our way out of the premises as Taka gave Hota and I a one armed hug that nearly left us gasping for air. He was inviting us over for celebratory homemade lunch, when I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned only to see a pair of familiar eyes staring at me from across the road where the other genin still waited for their turn. I gave Itachi the widest smile I could muster and a thumbs up before mouthing 'good luck'. He returned the smile and waved as my team mates dragged me around the corner and out of sight. He would do great, he didn't need me to wish him luck, but I did anyway.


	13. Chapter 12: Family

**A/N** Hello everyone! Sorry for disappearing for an entire month, holidays are quite the hectic time of the year as I'm sure all of you know. I've been spending time with family and have gone abroad and during that time I quite abandoned my writing. I'm very sorry to say I'm not as tuned in with the characters since it's been almost a month, but I'm working on it, I promise. In the meantime, here is a short kinda filler chapter with some new friends and some old ones. Hope you like it and I'll be back soon with the next Cuunin Exams part!

Happy reading!

Bruce Rosie

Chapter 12. Family.

As we sat around the table at Taka's place, I realized the emotional toll it was taking on me. I was both very happy and having the best of times, and at the same time, I felt like I'd rather be anywhere else. Taka's moms were amazingly beautiful, funny and kind in equal measures; they were both amazing cooks as well, and they were everything I never realized I wanted.

Arisu was a shopkeeper at the main Konoha market. She was not only gorgeous but also stylish and one of the kindest people I'd ever met. Her smile was warm and candid as I'd never seen before, and her long, blonde, curly mess of a mane made her all the more unique and memorable. Her entire complexion was not only far beyond what one would call 'sun-kissed' but was also littered with freckles, giving her already inviting appearance, and even more approachable look.

Miyako, Arisu's wife, was her exact opposite. She shone in a completely different way, her dark skin and luscious black hair complimented her thin face beautifully and even if she didn't have any defining characteristics like her wife's hair, she was by no means plain looking. Miyako was the head assistant at the Konoha migration department, and had the temper and authority of someone who had been dealing with stubborn shinobi her entire life.

They had met in Kusa, where Arisu's family run an onsen. At the beginning of the war, Miyako had deserted her village in Water Country before Mist closed their borders and somehow ended in Arisu's inn. Kusa didn't allow same gender marriage at the time, so they ran away together, and a year later they were married in Konohagakure no Sato.

Because of the economical toll the war was taking on the general population, Arisu left the village with a merchant caravan to try and sell their goods in Suna, while Miyako made herself irreplaceable in the migration office. Six months later, Arisu returned from wind country with Taka, who had been orphaned during the war and abandoned in the dessert to die. Turns out, that Wind Country's economy wasn't in much better shape than the warring countries, and raising every orphaned child had been nearly impossible.

Taka had been raised in a loving family with caring parents and everything a child could need or want. He had been granted his dream of going to Konoha's Shinobi Academy and had worked hard to become a genin. Today, he was my team mate and one of my closest friends, and was now sharing the gift Kami had given him with Hota and I.

"Akane-chan, do you not like soba noodles? I think I have some onigiri left if you would rather eat that."

I looked up at Arisu-san as I realized I'd spaced out in the middle of the conversation, and that in my daze, the dish in front of me had gone cold and drawn Taka's mom attention.

"Oh no, I'm very sorry. I'm sort of tired from today and spaced out. The food is delicious as usual, Arisu-san." I apologized as I took my chopsticks once again and dug into the cold noodles in front of me.

Conversation started once again, but it seemed like Hotaka had noticed something was amiss. I shrugged off the feeling of nostalgia my previous musings had brought up and tried to enjoy what was left of the meal. But for some reason, the feeling stayed with me throughout lunch, and continued to stick with me for quite some time; until I realized that I envied Taka for what he had, and had just never realized it.

After lunch at the Amori's, Hotaka and I said our goodbyes and started to make out way towards the outskirts and to our respective compounds. Since we had just had lunch and weren't particularly in a rush, we decided to take a stroll through Konoha's crowded marketplace. No one spared a second glance to the two children wearing a Hitai-ate, these people lived among shinobi we weren't the first nor the last children under 13 they would meet who had already become ninja.

"Don't you feel it's actually quite sad?" I asked my team mate out of the blue. "That people don't bat an eyelid when children like us are already made shinobi, I mean?" I explained in response to Hotaka's raised eyebrow. "Isn't it _sad_ people are used to seeing child soldiers?"

Hotaka considered my question. Which was very unusual since the existence of the shinobi system was something almost no one questioned, mostly because it was so engraved into our way of living that even considering their disappearance was ridiculous. So when he didn't brush off my question, which was what I was expecting, he took some time to think of an appropriate answer.

We walked in silence as my team mate considered my question. Civilian schools were resuming their classes for the day, and their students roamed around the market in groups, killing time before they had to go home and do their chores. Hotaka had never had the opportunity to live a simple, quiet life that our civilian counterparts did, but for some reason it was not something he ever complained about. Maybe it was a Hyuuga thing…

As for me, had I chosen to obey Obaa-chan's wishes, I would have lived the carefree life these children were living. But my ambition remained and my will to protect my loved ones was reason enough to convince me that I'd made the right decision. Civilian life had never been meant for me.

"Well, if you think of it, it's only sad if 'child soldiers', as you have chosen to call us, had been forced or tricked into becoming shinobi. Since most people I know became ninja of their own free will, I don't think it has to be a bad thing" Answered Hotaka finally. "But I guess it is sad that the world needs shinobi at all."

I thought over Hotaka's words all the way back to my house. It _was_ unfortunate shinobi existed at all, but they were here so people could feel safer, weren't they? Weren't we?

I opened the front door and was met with the smell of something cooking. Because it wasn't burning, I thought, it couldn't be Shisui. It didn't take me long to connect the dots once I heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. I left my sandals by the entrance went on to meet the men n the house, but what I thought would be two, turned out to be three people.

As I had suspected, Itachi stood by the stove, steering at pots here and there while chopping some vegetable or other in the mean time. What I had failed to anticipate was the third person sitting at the table with my brother discussing what I gathered were the parameters for a mission.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi raising his hand without looking up from the parchment he was reading.

"Itachi-san here was getting anxious that you hadn't arrived yet." I heard the reprimand in my brother's voice as he smiles before standin up and coming over to greet me.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and muttered a soft 'Okaeri' when I announced myself. When Shisui pulled away, I saw Itachi standing behind him with a disgruntled look that didn't quite match the pink apron he had borrowed. His fists were at his hips and if one considered he was grabbing a wooden spoon rather threateningly, he looked like a retired kunoichi about to scold her child. Shisui chuckled at the sight and made his hasty retreat to the table, reclaiming his seat next to Kakashi and getting back to work immediately.

I smiled lightly.

"Where were you? I looked for you once our team was done and I couldn't find you anywhere."

Knowing Itachi, he probably wanted to share his run at the exams with me and compare it to my own so that he could have more information to work with, evaluation methods could tell you a lot about the nature of the examination system and what was expected of us. But since I wasn't there, he probably had already figured it out on his own anyway, although he had expected me to provide a second opinion.

"We went to Taka's for lunch. Did you want to discuss the exam?" I asked as I took a seat next to Kakashi and poured myself a cup of tea.

"I wanted to spend time with my _best friend_ actually. We haven't had much time together with how hard we've been training."

Shisui chuckled and Kakashi let out an exhale that was suspiciously like one, making Itachi go scarlet.

"I know, I haven't seen Hana in a while either. Maybe when all of this is over we can have an entire day to ourselves- Brother, please. Stop making fun of Itachi, you are making him uncomfortable. You too, Kakashi-san."

It seemed like my plea for quiet had had the opposite effect, because Shisui burst out laughing harder than I'd ever seen him do and Kakashi started shaking silently in an attempt to regain his composure. Itachi, on the other hand, turned away to resume his stress relief cooking without another word.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was it that was this funny. Yes, I knew my brother thought Itachi liked me, but I knew better; and even if that were the case, I still didn't think it was something to laugh at him for.

"Care to explain what is it that is making you two laugh like hyenas?" I asked once my patience had run out. "Because, whatever it is, it's making him uncomfortable and I'd like it to be over and done with."

Itachi continued to ignore the rest of us, apparently not caring wether they told me the reason behind his sudden bashfulness. On the other side of the room, Shisui continued to laugh and, unable to control his outburst, motioned Kakashi to explain. The last member of the company was able, if barely, to control his shaking shoulders before sitting straighter and facing me.

"Aparently, your friend here doesn't like trusting just anyone with the protection of his loved ones, so he did a little… investigation regarding your team." He chuckled at his own choice of words. " And he came across a very interesting piece of intel he didn't like much. Being the _caring_ friend he is, apparently gives him the right to interfere in your life and decide who is allowed to have a relationship with you. One closer than his, that is..."

"Oh, spit it out, Hatake!" yelled my brother finally quieting down and whipping the mirth from his eyes.

"It seems like the Huuga kid has a crush on you, and Itachi-san here doesn't like it one bit."


	14. Chapter 13: The Chuunin Exams Pt2

**A/N** Hello again everyone! Long ass chapter to compensate for the measly 1k ch yesterday! I had a lot of fun writing this, and how things are going next ch will be as well. Hope you all like it

BR

Chapter 13: The Chuunin Exams Pt.2

We were told the second instance of the exams would be held in Konoha's 44th training ground the day before. To us genin the information held little meaning, except for the fact that it was more commonly known as 'The Forest of death'. We had been told it was an extremely dangerous place, full of wild beasts and poisonous plants, but as in everything in life, one does not believe what one has yet not seen or experienced. But that didn't mean we did not do our research before going in. any good shinobi makes sure to be very well informed of the situation around him before departing on a mission. Since Akira-sensei had refused to help us in any way until the finals, we took it upon ourselves to do the research.

Konohagakure's library was not as great an information source as one might have thought. Living in a world of shinobi, keeping important information in parchments easily stolen seemed like something very silly to do. But in spite of the fact that our superiors and ancestors were rather reluctant to let the posterity know all of their secrets, we managed to find some Intel that would help us get us through our exam. We managed to fish out some maps, flora and fauna guides and a list of rather unusual beings that lurked the forest, as well as an addition to the list of poisonous plants we had been given during our time in the Academy.

The second instance of the Exams, the Survival Trial, was meant to be an escort/ kidnapping mission. Ten teams had survived the first part, of which five would escort a proctor to the tower in the centre of the forest, while the other five attempted to kidnap and take the proctors to the same destination. Whichever team failed to take a proctor to the tower within three days would be disqualified. The client or hostage would have to be in perfect health and shape, which made the knowledge we were looking for every bit as important.

Now, after a long day of reading and a rather nervous night's sleep, Team 8 stood at one of the forty four gates of the dreaded training ground. Behind the metal fences, the forest loomed over us like a particularly threatening storm, completely blocking our view of the sky with its almost solid looking canopy.

The somber atmosphere of the situation before us seemed not to be enough, because the proctor (or in this case 'client') that had been assigned to us was most definitely not your average shinobi. For starters, I didn't dare use defining pronouns, and could not for the life of me figure out which rank or specialty they held; not to mention the fact that their unmoving, ever-present, all-seeing kind of aura made me more than just a little uneasy. They had long, brown hair and dark almond shaped eyes that were too cold to look at directly. Their figure and face were slim and athletic and very much androgynous. The only detail that caught my attention, which at the time seemed irrelevant, was the faceplate they wore. It was the exact same design our late Nidaime Hokage.

Our team moved out as soon as we heard the signal, taking a defensive formation with Hotaka on point and Takahiro and I to the sides of our client. The Forest of Death loomed over us ahead, and as we made our way through the gate and into the training ground, the deep dark green of its shadow seemed to engulf us, like a giant swallowing all four of us whole. Trees taller than the Hokage building and thick only as a Fire Country species could grow, were quite threatening on its own, and to that we had to add the different threats that could be found among those trees, as well as the other teams. Visibility was poor and maneuverability limited among such gigantic plants, which in turn made the threats within the forest even more dangerous. The worst kind of enemies is that which you can't see.

We rushed our client at a speed any civilian adult could keep (we did know the proctor was capable of going even faster than ourselves, but we wanted to do things as correctly as we could) and tried to cover as much ground as our client and the terrain allowed. We climbed over fallen trunks, ducked under low branches, avoided clearings in which vegetation seemed not to grow, and although our progress was rather slow, we guided the proctor steadily and safely through the forest. Every five hours we took a break, one of us genin on watch while the rest of us made sure we were going in the right direction and replenished ourselves and the client's energy.

Our first day in the forest went rather well, two teams had attempted to catch up on us, but Taka's ever incredible trapping abilities had prevented that from happening. We advanced steadily until sunset, and before visibility was nearly gone, we settled in for the night. Hotaka checked for anything suspicious in one of the many holes in a gigantic tree, and when he gave us the all clear, we started to set up camp.

I pulled out the supply scroll I'd packed that morning, and unsealed it to reveal three bed rolls, a pack full of energy bars, a first-aid kit and extra weaponry. Hotaka helped me set everything up, and when we were done, redistribute the extra kunai and shuriken I'd brought. As I lay out the bed rolls, my team mate dug a pit to start the fire in, while in the darkest corner of our little 'cave', our client watched our progress silently. Before long, Takahiro reported back in and with camp all set up, we began to plan out the night watch shifts. Taka would take first and I second, leaving dawn watch to Hotaka. We would take turns with the bedrolls so that our client could sleep through the night.

"We really need to be more careful tomorrow," said Hota as I unfolded the map of the Forest I'd brought in front of us. "Bakahiro's traps may be brilliant, but Inuzuka-san has got the Haimaru brothers, and your other Uchiha friend has the Sharingan."

"And I don't have much to work with left, even if I take my share of the extras you brought, Akane-chan," continued my other team mate, completely ignoring Hotaka's nickname for him out of sheer habit. "I spent most of it on the traps to delay our pursuers and just now on making the perimeter."

As the fire cracked lightly inside the pit and the three people inside the tree hole with me stood silent, I realized they were waiting for me to give them instructions. Both my team mates had reported their individual situations to whom they had selected team leader the previous instance of the exam, and were now waiting for their orders. As the situation sunk in, I tried to come up with something, anything that would shift the balance in our situation. Trying not to forget any of the variables our situation presented, I went silent.

"We'll have to pick up the pace tomorrow" I said finally. "As helpful as Taka-kun's traps are, they are slowing us down marginally. And I don't know much about the other teams, but Itachi's and Hana's rely rather heavily on speed."

Both boys nodded and waited for me to finish while our proctor listened in silently from their dark corner inside our makeshift camp. It was rather intimidating if I were to be completely honest.

"We'll also have to use the forest to our advantage and compensate for the lack of traps guarding our backs," I continued. "Which should also save Taka-kun a lot of material in case he needs it later on. As for the Haimaru brothers and Itachi's Sharingan, we can attempt to fool them as best we can, but we can't really count on them being fooled. Just delaying them a bit would be enough."

Taka-kun, who had shifted his attention to his remaining kunai and had been polishing them, turned his head confused.

"But how are we supposed to fool the Inuzuka _and_ a Sharingan user? One of them we could manage, but both of them?"

"Baka, you forget they aren't on the same team. We could mask our scent as much as we can, and travel through more forested areas so that what remains of our traces can be masked." Said the only Hyuuga in our team.

I frowned. It was a good plan, but we still needed to avoid being noticed by the Sharingan, and that was near impossible in an area where visual tells could be spotted with the bare eye. Even without his Sharingan, Itachi was an unbelievable tracker; Shisui had made sure of that. But being a prodigy's sister had its perks: there was nothing my brother had tough Itachi that he hadn't taught me first.

"We would have to be extremely careful not to leave any visual tells behind, and since making decoys would take extra time, we'll have to forgo those too."

My team mates nodded in approval, and when we had made a plan taking into account any variable we could think of, and went through it a couple more times so that it would be clear to everyone (even our proctor), Taka-kun went out to take first watch while Hota-kun and I mapped out the rout we would be taking the next day.

::

" _Why is it such a big deal? It's not like I'm going to start dating my team mate, for Kami's sake I'm ten!"_

 _Shisui and Kakashi sat by the table pretending to work, but still unable to hide their amusement. This, as well as the fact that I didn't consider the matter important, made Itachi go red in the face with frustration and just a tiny bit of embarrassment._

" _What if he brings personal matters into the field? Or what if he makes irrational decisions out of sentiment?" answered my friend in an attempt to make me understand his viewpoint._

" _Are you saying it would be my fault then? That I'd become a distraction? Because if that's what you're implying I might be tempted to hit you, Itachi."_

 _But even with a threat so plainly up in the air, my friend had never been one to care for atmospheres, or good at taking hints for that matter, not in the human relations department anyway._

" _It wouldn't be your fault, but you would certainly become a distraction, and were something to happen because of it, you would feel responsible for it, Akane. You always do."_

::

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my conversation with Itachi had come to mid. Of course he had been right, he was my best friend after all and sometimes seemed to know me better than I knew myself. But the punch I'd thrown at him had definitely been out of frustration more than anger, he couldn't always be right, that wasn't how things worked. I knew I would feel guilty were something to happen and I would beat myself about it, and the fact that Itachi knew that frustrated me to no end. I knew I'd have to address the issue sooner or later, whether I confronted my team mate about it or he confessed; but for the time being, I thought it was best to leave it be as long as it didn't compromise the dynamics of our team.

It felt like I'd only slept for a couple of minutes when Taka-kun woke me up for my shift. My head had been working a mile an hour and it felt like I'd got little to no rest at all. Second watch was already hard enough without the lack of sleep. The entire shift was dead silent, and awfully boring, and had it not been for the fact that we were not only taking part of the Chuunin Exams, but also in the forest of death; I might have fallen asleep. Hota-kun's shift didn't come fast enough, but when it did, I was very glad I could have a couple more hours of rest.

Morning greeted us with noticeable lack of tea and very poor breakfast. Of course I had been expecting this since I had been on missions before, but with how badly I'd slept, I found myself missing my morning tea more than I should have. Breakfast was water an energy bars, which made the trick but wasn't quite what my body needed. All this complaining I kept to myself, I knew everybody felt the same way, and we knew this was just another aspect of the life we had chosen for ourselves. Had I valued comfort over the safety of my loved ones (and some time ago my own ambition and pride), I would have listened to my obaa-chan; and lived a civilian life before getting married.

As soon as we were done eating and re-sealing our supplies, we filled Taka-kun in on the rout we would be taking, and waited for him to disarm the perimeter; before hiding the remains of our camp and setting off. Using the same formation we had the previous day, we advanced through the forest as fast as we could while concealing our presence. During that morning we covered almost half the distance we had the day prior, and it wasn't until we were an hour away from the tower, that another team managed to catch up to us. Hotaka had been keeping an eye on them the entire time, so when he gave us the heads up; we took the time we had left to choose a battlefield that would give us the advantage.

I felt their presence before I could make visual contact. There were six signatures evenly distributed around us. Our team took a defensive formation with our client in the middle and waited. The tension in the air almost made me want to back away, almost. This was my life, this was my job, and I would see it through with as little regrets as I could.

Hotaka activated his Byakugan, Takahiro grabbed two kunai from his holster and took a defensive stance, and I put my new gloves on and waited. Every second seemed like an eternity, every heart beat loud and clear in my ears.

One heart beat.

A drop of sweat runs down my spine.

Two heart beats.

Taka tightens his hold on his kunai.

Three heart beats.

Hota shifts his foot slightly.

With the fourth beat of my heart, the first of the Haimaru brothers comes out of the foliage and pounces at me.

I turned in my place and lifted my left leg off the ground, bracing myself for the impact that would come, before my heel made contact with the still developing pup. I'd always hated Hana for making me hit puppies, but had later agreed to train with them only so that they wouldn't get themselves killed in the future. I still didn't like hitting dogs, even if they were bigger than myself and attempting to murder me.

The first of Hana's partners went flying sideways and hadn't even hit the ground when the other two attacked. The remaining pups went for Hotaka's feet, aware the Gentle Fist technique the Hyuuga Clan was known for, relies heavily on the upper limbs for precision rather than using their legs. At the same time, Hana went for Takahiro, who had little to no experience with the Inuzuka fighting style, while one of her team mates came at me as a follow up, and the remaining one went for our client.

To anyone watching, the situation was rather dire for team eight. We were not only outnumbered, but faced with a cunning enemy, who had basic information on their target and had planned accordingly:

Hana, the member of her team with the most battle experience and assault- based training, had gone for the trapper and saboteur, who by definition is a middle to long range fighter and no good in hand to hand combat. They had also set two little but fast and deadly attackers on a Hyuuga who, in theory, would have a hard time striking precise blows on his enemy and therefore would be incapacitated. Finally they had planned a combination attack on an Uchiha without the Sharingan who, again in theory, would not be able to follow the proceedings and would (if bested by her opponent's unknown abilities) be defeated. And while all of this took place, the remaining member of the team would take their hostage and retreat while his team mates finished up.

It was a good plan, a very good one if I were to be honest, but they had failed to take into account what training we had received, as well as their own weaknesses. They were not an assault team, they were trackers and backup. Hana, despite her mother's training, would become the medic and vet of her team, and the other two were, as far as I knew, no front liners either.

Team Akira was an infiltration, sabotage team. We were trained to infiltrate and destroy or gather Intel inside enemy territory, which was the main reason why we worked hard to master any combat style that would suit our specialization best. Taking all of this into account, the situation at hand might and would be turned around.

As soon as my heel connected with Hana's pup, Hotaka and I exchanged places with a swift motion. Now to my right, Tahahiro avoided the Inuzuka's first punch and with a swipe of his leg to her feet, threw her off balance and onto the floor. To my right, Hotaka hit the tenketsu in his adversary's arm and blocked his chakra coils before sending him flying back with a kick to the chest. I for my part fended off the remaining ninja hounds before intercepting the incoming enemy dropping down from the canopy and onto our client. Since the boy deflected the kunai I threw him, I decided to grab our client and drag him away before he could be taken. Now, with all enemies visible and on the ground, I decided it was time for Plan B.

"Boys, formation beta." I said once my team mates managed to disengage.

Both of them nodded and without another word, took our client and run off deeper into the forest and out of sight. The other team hesitated a moment before Hana sent her team mates on their way as she remained behind.

"I hope whoever wins today, there will be no hard feelings, Ha-chan." I said taking a defensive stance.

"Of course, just try not to be too disappointed when I win." Answered my friend with a grin.

And with all trash talk out of the way, and nothing left to do but fight, Hana and I engaged in what would be the most fun fight we'd ever had.


	15. Chapter 14: Semi-Finals

Chapter 14. Semi-Finals.

Scorch marks littered the clearing like a polka dot pattern, adorned with stray kunai and craters of all sizes as well. The grass beneath our feet was no more, and as the dust settled around us, my opponents came into view. The Haimaru brothers had retreated into the foliage because of some broken bone or other induced by yours truly. They hadn't been happy with Hana's order, leaving their partner to fend off the enemy by herself was something that did not sit well with them, but pain and lack of mobility had left them with no other choice. I for one had been relieved of the crippling guilt of injuring puppies, and could not have been happier.

Hana had stood her ground and faced me on her lonesome, something she had never done, and because of it, she held nothing back. We went all out on each other, and got very close to exhausting each other to unconsciousness, but one fortunate (or in Hana's case, unfortunate) shot had made it all the way home, earning me the victory. One of my fire balls was faster than my friend's reflexes, and hit her full on the back.

The noise that came out of her mouth scared me half to death, and when the smoke finally settled and I could see my friend trembling on the ground, I couldn't bring myself to celebrate my win. Hana was on all fours, trembling and emitting little whimpers of pain as she tried to force some air back into her lungs. The entire back of her shirt had been burnt away and melted into her skin, all the way down her spine, raw and an angry shade of red.

Panting and lacking reason to continue with the fight, I approached my friend. She was in so much pain she didn't even notice my arrival, so when I reached out for her hand, she made to grab a kunai from her pouch out of mere instinct. When she saw it was only me, she let go of the weapon and shot me a grin that didn't quite mask the agony in her eyes.

"Now I know how your hands felt that one time you got burnt," said my friend, breathless. "Those things burn like a bitch."

If there was someone who could still smile after getting the skin of their back burnt off, then that was Hana. She knew this had been part of the risks of facing each other off in a hostile situation, and she would not hold it against me because this was the Chunin Exams, after all. It didn't stop me from feeling like trash though, hurting my friends and family was something I was willing to avoid even if I had to die for it, and being forced into this situation left a very sour taste in my mouth.

I smiled back as genuinely as I could before taking my first aid kit from my back pouch. Being a Fire Style user meant I spent considerable amounts of money on good ointments I carried everywhere, this particular one, was one of the best Konoha pharmacies could offer. Had I been prone to do the logical thing, I would have saved the ointment in case me or my team mates needed it later, but I was not about to leave my best friend injured and unable to move or protect herself in the forest of death while the Chunin Exams were taking place. So, before I set off to look for my team mates I patched her up and did what I could for the Haimaru brothers.

"This ointment has numbing qualities as well as disinfectant. If you manage to regroup within the next six hours and get your hands on a hostage, you could still make it."I tried to encourage my friend once I was done bandaging her and turned to take a look at the puppies. "You might have to carry a dog each though, I'm pretty sure I broke some bones earlier."

Hana groaned as she stood up with considerable instability. Her low pony tail had long succumbed under the strain of battle and her hair was now a wild brown mane that could rival her mother's. She glanced at her wounded littermates with a sad smile before turning to me and shooting me a wild grin I'd seen thousands of times since I'd met her. She looked rougher than I'd ever seen her, and knowing it was my work, tore at my heart guiltily.

"Hai,hai, Akane-chan." She said, walking towards the foliage to retrieve one of her fallen companions.

"I'm very sorry about this, Ha-chan, I shouldn't have- I went overboard." I said looking down in shame; even if I knew holding grudges over something like this was far beneath my friend.

"Spare me your apologies, Aka-chan. Had I been the winner, I'd be rubbing it in your face about now. You are making me feel like a little shit." She said with a wicked grin. "Don't get used to it though; I'll make you eat dirt next time, Uchiha Akane. You better beware."

Leave it to Hana to turn a defeat into a promise for vengeance. I smiled at her despite our current situation and extended my fore and milled fingers for her to shake. That was the moment I realized, when my friend completed the reconciliation sign, the power that gesture held. And I could have never expressed how glad I was the gesture existed. I just hoped my fried didn't notice the flask of ointment in her pouch until I was long gone.

()()()()()()()()()()

Our team regrouped at the designated location with the proctor still in our care. Taka looked just as bad as I felt, and Hotaka was simply a little ruffled up. The plan had worked out perfectly, the Idea had been to force the enemy to break formation in order to pursue the target, and thus engage each team member in one on one combat. Once I stayed behind with Hana, my team would go on until engaging was the only option left. That would be the moment when Taka stayed behind and allowed Hota to continue onwards with the proctor in tow. Hotaka, as a member of the Hyuuga Clan and a Gentle Fist user, was better suited for body-guard-type missions than Takahiro and I were. Had it been a team with a stronger individual dynamic, our plan would have failed, and as for now all I could do was thank Kami for a successful mission.

We took a couple of minutes to catch our breath and patch ourselves before setting out on our way towards the tower. It was a five hour run, and since Hota hadn't sensed any danger close enough to be relevant, we decided to push ahead and end the mission as soon as possible. We were running on low chakra and even lower stamina, but we would be damned if Sensei had made his partner hunt us down for nothing. Let me tell you there is no better incentive to run than fear for your life; besides Sensei said it built character.

When we crossed the barrier surrounding the tower, we made sure to check in at the front desk before we were put through a compulsory checkup in the infirmary. They run us through a series of complicated analysis that I was too tired to notice and too relieved to care what they were. We had made it through another instance of the Chunin Exams, we still could make it, we only had to survive two other trials and we would be Chunin! We had all suffered a few cuts, bruises and sprains, but thankfully none of us had suffered injuries that would hinder our performance in the next stage of the exams: one-on-one combat.

Since we had arrived on the second day, we were allowed to rest until the Survival Trial was over. Each team had been given a room to share, and as we started to get settled for a calm afternoon, someone came knocking at our door. Taka got up from his place on the tatami mats to get whoever was knocking while Hota and I set up the sleeping rolls. But when our team mate froze at the door, our guard went straight up.

"Um, Akane-chan? There's an ANBU operative looking for you."

I rushed out the door and slammed it shut as soon as I recognized Kakashi's mask. He would never seek me out in public while on duty if it weren't an emergency. Hell, he barely visited as it was and I wouldn't see him at all if I hadn't made it a habit to cook for him and stock his freezer while he was out on missions.

"Is Shisui okay?" the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

I couldn't see Kakashi's face behind his mask, and being unable to search for the slightest hint in his expression made my frustration and worry grow further. But then, he shook his head and sighed, he dropped his shoulders into a slouch he usually reverted to when things grew complicated.

"Shisui-san is fine. I'm here to give you a heads up." The tight feeling in my chest didn't disappear, even if Shisui's safety gave me the slightest relief. "The medics on call reported an Uchiha with damaged chakra coils and are forced by the Clan Decree to pass the information to the Clan Had for him to deal with."

I could feel the blood leave my face and my mind go blank. I couldn't even thank Kakashi for his gesture; I couldn't hear his attempt to reassure me. No, Fugaku-sama would not be understanding, nor would the elders or the rest of the Clan for that matter. And Shisui, oh Kami, Shisui would lose the respect and prestige he worked so hard for. He would lose face, he would lose the respect he had earned over years of service and it was all because of me; her defective sister.

My mind was racing, and my breath was attempting to follow, quickening with every second, shallow breaths doing little to nothing to keep the oxygen flowing into my bloodstream. The corners of my vision started to darken, and my throat and chest were constricting so much, that it restricted my breathing with every second. My sight was rapidly turning tunnel-like, narrowing and blurring further by the moment. I lost balance, but something caught me and held me in place by the shoulders.

 _I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? Am I drowning?_

My eyesight was nearly gone, and the ringing in my ears was becoming painfully loud when a warm feeling appeared on my chest. It started small, almost untraceable, and started to expand through my chest, covering my lungs and heart, commanding them to move slower in order to allow the air to enter once more. Lulling my heart and guiding it into a far slower pace unlike the erratic one it had taken to just moments before. I opened my eyes as soon as I realized I'd closed them, and as I tried to make sense of the scene before me, my hearing started to return as well. When the blurred figures around me took their original shape, I realized Taka's face was too close for comfort.

"Holy crap, Akane-chan! Don't scare us like that!" He managed to say before Kakashi dragged him away by the back of his collar.

"Give her some space, kid." He said once he had pulled my team mate away. "Since you are awake and in capable hands, I'll take my leave."

That was all Hatake Kakashi said before disappearing in a whirlwind of dust and leaves.

The warm feeling in my chest was still present, and as my grogginess faded, I noticed the glowing hands on my sternum. Someone had sat my unconscious self on the floor with my back to the wall and left me in the care of none other than Hotaka. Who apparently hadn't thought that telling us about his iryo-ninjutsu abilities was relevant. He looked up at me and back down to his hands once he realized I had been watching him, a deep blush appearing on his neck and ear.

"Nice iryo-ninjutsu." I said with the shadow of a smirk on my lips.

"Shut up, Uchiha. I was planning on using it as a trump card on the next event. Then you had to go and faint, tsk." Even if he was trying to sound annoyed, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I find it reassuring to have a medic nin in our team. I'll try not to be much trouble in the future. We are in your care."

Hotaka's face flushed even redder and placed his gaze stubbornly on the floor.

"Make sure you don't die on the semi-finals, and you can consider me satisfied." He said finally, cutting the flow of chakra to his hands and sighing as he stood and helped me to my feet.

"Hai, hai, Hyuuga-sensei."

Hotaka punched me in the shoulder for that comment, but the look on his face was completely worth it.

"Shut up and get some rest, I may be able to help you breathe, but I still have a long way to go."

()()()()()()()()

"Well, look who decided to finally show up!" I heard a voice I knew all too well say, as I made my way to the arena for the matches. "Did you think a little fire and a few cuts and bruises would stop us?!"

Hana ran to me and gave me a hug that would have crushed the ribs of lesser men, before walking me to where the other genin were assembled and waiting for instructions.

"I knew you would make it Ha-chan. Tsume-sama doesn't train weaklings." I said quoting the woman's own words. "Besides, I wouldn't put it past you to pass to the next stage out of sheer spite."

My friend laughed hard and loud as she always had, showing her elongated canines without a care for the world. Like I hadn't burnt her back less than twelve hours ago. She knew better than to hold a grudge for something that could not be helped, and I was extremely thankful for it.

"Okay twerps, gather up! We'll run through the rules only once, so line up and pay attention." Barked a female proctor with long purple hair and the sharpest eyes I'd ever seen. "My name is Uzuki Yugao, and I'll be your proctor for today. That means, I will decide who wins, I am not here to babysit you lot. If you get killed, you have only yourselves to blame."

The lined up teams tensed, apparently, some of them hadn't been told they could lose their lives that day; so when Uzuki-san asked, I wasn't surprised some wanted out, in fact an entire team decided to back down. Where had these people been when they told us to sign we were responsible for our own lives before entering the forest?

"Alright. The matches will be decided in a moment. Please retreat to the terrace where your Jonin Sensei are and wait to be called. The matches will go on until someone concedes, is unable to continue or dies. Dismissed"

I went to stand next to Akira-Sensei, who congratulated us for making it this far before quieting down for the starting match. The three of us waited in tense silence, watching every fight and waiting for our name to be called. One after the other, the matches started and finished, leaving a lone victor behind and a genin with broken hopes. The fights varied in intensity depending on who was taking part of them, and as names were called here and there, I prepared myself for what I knew would be coming.

"The winner is: Aburame Torune. Next up: Uchiha Itachi vs. Uchiha Akane."

I sucked in a breath and put my best game face on. I was no match for Itachi, but I would be damned if I didn't give it my best.

()()()()()()()()

Two men in masks looked down on the arena from their perches on the ceiling beams. Had anyone seen them, they would have been intimidated by the dark, cold, predator-like aura they gave off. But these men were not on guard duty, they were scouting. ANBU had taken a huge hit during and after the war, and their numbers had decreased exponentially. They simply didn't have the operatives for the mission load they had. Hence scouting that year's Chunin hopefuls. Younger shinobi learned faster and were easier to train than those who had already chosen a specialization or had made a name for themselves.

"What do you think of the Uchiha?" said the one with a cat mask, as the two members of the clan stepped into the arena.

"Itachi? He's good, very good actually, but I was hoping to recruit him for assassination." Answered Hound

"I mean the girl." Said his partner as he watched the start of the match.

She had managed to get the upper hand, engaging the heir in close combat (her forte) to avoid his stronger jutsu. She was looking anywhere but his face, which meant genjutsu would be hard to cast without hand signs or eye contact to speak of. She was fast as well, more so than any of the present genin, enhancing her eyesight and muscles to move almost as fast as the Shunshin no jutsu. Her taijutsu was good, she had a lot of potential, but she was no match for the heir, and still she charged ahead.

"Shisui-san's sister, you mean? Makes sense, her team is infiltration oriented after all." commented hound.

The girl moved in swift, clean motions that no matter how precise still look wild for an Uchiha to use. She was flexible, and she used that to her advantage, finding openings in Itachi's guard to unbalance him and compensate for her lack of strength. Cat took a closer look at her, noticing the cold determination in her black slanted eyes and the fire burning inside of her. She was Shisui's sister alright. She was willing to lay down her life in order to achieve her goal, and she was fierce. Her eyes the perfect reflection of her brother's and her wavy hair moving behind her in a loose pony tail he had often seen on the Hyuuga, floating behind her and making her look like the ghost of a bride wearing a black veil.

The girl was managing to pose a challenge to the Uchiha heir, and from what they both understood, that was not an easy feat even for a low level chunin. She also lacked the Sharingan, Cat noticed, which made her progress all the more promising. This was not the result of being able to copy any jutsu; this was proof of hard work and hard work only.

"Even if she doesn't make chunin this year, I think she'll fit in our division just fine. Infiltration needs people with those eyes." Said Cat with determination. "The hardest part will be to get the clan to approve. If a ten year old female genin is doing better than her male seniors, there's bound to be trouble."

In that moment, Akane's eyes slipped a bit too high and the all seeing sight of her opponent saw the opening and took it. It was a single slip, but one genjutsu later, Uchiha Itachi had won the match.

"She has been reported to have compromised coils, are you sure about this?" asked hound.

"You should have a little more faith in my decision making, Senpai. I don't half ass my job."


	16. Chapter 15: Disgrace

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! It's been a while, I'm so sorry this took so long, I have a lot going on right now and with college and my grandfather having been in a car accident have been giving me quite a lot of grief. I'll try and update as often as I can. I AM NOT abandoning this fic, I have a lot planned and am really looking forward to writing it for you guys. Also, to the new follows and favs, thank you and welcome! As always constructive criticism and opinions are welcome ( I can't fix a mistake I don't know im making) Anyway, thank you again for sticking with this story and Happy reading!**

 **Bruce Rosie**

Chapter 15. Disgrace.

The room I'd just been in, vanished, and in its place the familiar layout of my backyard appeared before me. The night was silent and very much still, not even the sound of the spring breeze could be heard, which gave me an awful feeling of uneasiness. Everything seemed darker than it usually was, and if I tried focusing on the corners of the yard, a light fog settled into my line of vision. The place was too quiet, unnaturally so, but any lingering distrust disappeared when I felt a hand on top of my head.

"Now, now, Akane-chan. It's time for you to head inside or you will catch a cold." Said a voice I hadn't heard in years.

My grandmother was suddenly standing by my side, smiling warmly as ever as she waited for me to answer. She still had the same inviting smile that only a woman capable of great love could offer, and as she ushered me into the house I failed to notice just where I was. This wasn't the house I knew Shisui and I shared, no. This house had been a part of the original Uchiha compound, and had been destroyed during the attack of the Kyubi.

"But I'm not cold, Obaa-chan. I want to stay out and practice more shuriken jutsu like Nii-san."

My body felt considerably smaller and my voice sounded a pitch or two higher than I remembered. It was only when I realized I was wearing the navy blue kimono my grandmother had made me that everything clicked into place. Once again, I was four years old.

"Nonsense. Your mother has finished cooking and we will not keep her waiting." She said sternly, surprising me once again.

Mother? I had never met my mother; I only knew what she looked like from the pictures that had once decorated my grandparent's house. I rushed in, leaving my grandma behind as I ran through the yard and up the veranda, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

At the stove, a petite woman stood with her back to me. She had long black silky hair styled into a loose braid. I stood at the kitchen door panting, not knowing what to do or say. She looked frail, without a single muscle on what little of her body I could see, and no scars to speak of whatsoever. This woman was a civilian, and even though I had always known she had been, seeing just how frail her body was made me feel uncomfortable.

Once she seemed to notice me, she turned her head so I could see her smiling profile. She had a very sharp jaw line and lips that seemed a little too full to belong to an Uchiha, but it only complimented her thin nose and high cheekbones even more. She was beautiful. But it was none of these that caught my attention, no. It was her eyes I couldn't look away from. Those big, sharp, heavily lashed eyes were Shisui's eyes. They were my eyes.

"Oh! Akane-chan, could you please set the table? Dinner is almost ready and your father will be home soon." She said with a voice I had never heard before. It was low, soft and very much calming. It didn't suit her appearance either, but somehow it made her even more beautiful.

"Kaa-san?" I asked unable to believe my eyes still.

She was right there in front of me, living and breathing unlike the woman in the photographs. She was there, beautiful as I could have never imagined. She was there, living and breathing unlike the collection of memories I had that weren't even mine.

"Anya, we're back!" Said another voice I didn't recognize as the front door slid open.

No, it couldn't be.

"What's that marvelous smell?" A tall man in full shinobi attire came through the kitchen door followed by Shisui. Both had worn out smiles on their faces and looked and smelled like they had been travelling for the past two weeks.

"Anata, Shisui! You are just in time! Shisui, dear would you help your sister set the table?" she asked pointing at my brother with the wooden chopsticks she was using to prepare dinner.

The man in front of me ruffled my hair and grinned before going over to greet my mom. She had called him 'Anata', which could only mean one thing: that man was my father. Unlike mom, we didn't have any pictures of dad in our previous home. Nii-chan had always said it was because he had been a high profile shinobi, wanted in many countries for his work on sabotage. Unlike my brother, I hadn't been old enough to remember him when he died. And now, for the first time in my life, I was meeting my parents. I was being given the chance to interact with them, even if they weren't real.

"So, how's my little kunoichi's training going? Shisui speaks highly of your progress, Akane-chan."

I smiled bitterly at the thought. But even if it was all just a genjutsu, It wasn't like I could break out of it. I didn't know if to be thankful or angry at Itachi, but I decided I would deal with that later. For now, I'd enjoy my family for a while longer.

….

I woke up to white walls, bright fluorescent lights and a very uncomfortable mattress. My senses were dulled from lack of use and my throat dry. The only thing attached to me was an IV. No respiratory aid, no heart rate monitor, no medic. Instead, I found two other people in the room with me. To my left, Hana was dutifully peeling off apples and cutting them into smaller pieces with one of her kunai. She looked better than the last time I'd seen her, but I couldn't help but notice the scar creeping up from her collar where the skin on the back of her neck had been burnt. Her hair was shorter and rougher as well, but back to its brown color instead of the black mess that had come out of the forest of death.

"I'm glad you are finally awake, Akane-san," Said someone to my right. When I turned my head to look at him, he was sitting by the window, calmly reading a book on something I couldn't make out. "You had every one worried."

Itachi looked up from what he was reading and allowed the shadow of a smile to appear on his face. I grinned back at him with what little energy I'd recovered.

There was no need for an apology.

"Well, it was one hell of a layered genjutsu, and since I have absolutely no resistance to it, it turned out to be even more effective." I answered. "Although you should be more careful with the details, smells, sounds and textures were a bit iffy."

He didn't answer right away; instead he closed the book in his hands and looked at me straight in the eyes. For a while, it was all we did. Me thinking about what on earth should I say next while my friend remained impassively analytical.

"I should not have shown you that." He said finally.

"No, you shouldn't have." I admitted.

Hana continued with her work, trying not to disturb the atmosphere around us as best she could, but still giving some input.

"You were out for a week. The medic said it was because your subconscious had clung so tightly to the genjutsu, even if you could have broken out of it, your subconscious wouldn't have wanted you to." She explained. "Not only was what Itachi did dangerous, it was incredibly cruel as well."

The room went silent as Hana's words started to sink in. She hadn't wanted to make Itachi feel bad, she simply wanted us to acknowledge what had happened, and even if he hadn't wanted to make it personal, ha had somehow crossed a line. But we also knew that the fact tht there was a line to be crossed in the first place, was because of the bond we shared. Had he put any other genin under that same genjutsu, we would have applauded him. Itachi had behaved as he would have against any enemy, and there was no fault in that, Hana and I both knew that.

It was for that very reason that neither Hana nor I could find it in ourselves to be angry at him. I had been his opponent, the attack was meant to be cruel, regardless of whom it had been aimed at. Just as my fight with Hana, it had been a situation in which we couldn't have let our feelings interfere. However small in comparison, the fight had been a glimpse of what our shinobi life would turn into, and if we weren't prepared to do as much, we would never succeed as shinobi. That was the reason Itachi wouldn't apologize, and neither Hana nor I expected him to do so anyway.

Hana continued to peel apples, Itachi went back to the book he had been reading, and I immersed myself in my thoughts while munching on the fruit I was being offered.

I had lost the match against Itachi, which meant I wouldn't be getting a promotion anytime soon. There was also the fact that my coils had been reported as compromised and I would soon have to take responsibility for hiding that from the clan. Shisui would surely be looked down on, and his reputation within the clan would suffer for t. I had to find a way to redeem myself and clear my brother's name before facing Fugaku. I also needed to work on my genjutsu resistance; being taken down so easily had been embarrassing enough the first time. It would not be happening again.

"Stop beating yourself about it, Akane-san." Said Itachi without removing his eyes from the page he was reading. "I believe a solution will present itself soon enough."

My friend's eyes finally left the book and looked at me. His expression gave nothing away as usual, his lips rested against each other in the straight line they always did, the markings on his face were untouched by stress and his outer appearance could have fooled lesser men into believing he was unaffected by what he knew. But I knew better. There was no relief in his statement, no promise that everything would be okay. No, today he bore bad news; the solution would bring no relief.

"You should be more careful as well, Itachi-san. I can smell your worry from across the room." Hana had not once halted movements and her unconcerned toned and relaxed posture almost distracted me from the look in her eyes and the death grip in which she held her kunai.

"I do believe you were taught as I have the importance of being in control of oneself when faced with challenging situations. Now, I don't know what worries you so much, but you can be damn sure we'll get through it."

For the remaining visiting hours, no further words were uttered.

…

I pressed my forehead against the cement floor, knees folded underneath me and beginning to ache due to the perfect seiza I'd been maintaining for over an hour. The room was cold, and the formal kimono I was wearing did nothing to warm me up in the freezing underground chamber. It was a pity really, my first time in the Naka shrine and in a clan meeting, and I was being shamed in front of the entire clan. Not only that, but my brother was being held responsible for allowing me to become a shinobi when he was aware of my 'pitiful' condition. I was trying my best to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes, not out of shame, no. I just wanted to tell Shisui how sorry I was, just wanted to apologize for being such a disappointment. I wanted to tell him none of this was his fault.

"I hope you realize the position you have forced us into, Akane-san" said Fugaku as he paced before our bowed heads. "You will have to find a way to mend your wrongdoings towards the Clan. The logical thing to do would be for you to retire and serve as a bond with another clan."

Oh, Kami please no.

"But unfortunately, and for reasons I ignore, I have received a direct request for your services."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Being threatened so bluntly with what I could easily say was one of my worst nightmares, was not something I appreciated, and the fact that Itachi's father spoke of my retirement so lightly annoyed me to no end. I might only have been a genin, but I was a shinobi. I ranked higher than any civilian in the clan and regardless of my rank I still was a servant to Konoha first, he had no business in degrading me like that.

"You will join Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushi Butai as an apprentice and will specialize in infiltration. You have no right to object. This is a direct order from your Clan Head."

I couldn't help but raise my head in confusion and looked at Fugaku's face for any sign of a joke. There was none. Joining ANBU was a privilege given to few, a very select few. It was the total opposite of what I had expected, which was a lifetime worth of D-ranks. But what unnerved me the most was the fact that Fugaku had accepted this request. Someone important had made it, or at least important enough to make a difference to the head of the Uchiha Clan.

"You will be on your best behavior and performance, failure is not an option to you right now. Understood?"

I bowed my head to the floor once again and wondered if this was what Itachi had been worried about.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N** Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting and for the new reviews! I finally made myself sometime to write this chapter and update it, I hope you all like it. This is the point where everything starts going downhill but do not fret my friends, I'll make a conscious effort to put a limit to the angst. Happy reading!

Bruce Rosie.

Chapter 16. A Tale of Success, Treason and Grief.

"So this is what you meant back at the hospital," I said, not looking at my friend. "Did Nii-san know about it?"

Itachi nodded silently and continued to stare at the elder giving out the monthly report at the front of the chamber.

Out of all the things Fugaku could have had me do as punishment, joining the black opps had never crossed my mind. There were so many other shinobi who showed much more talent and promise than myself, and even so, the request had been officially made for me to join. There must have been a reason behind it and a person sane enough to make that request. The question was: what had they seen in me, and who had the authority to ask such thing and get it granted considering the circumstances? Who had such authority?

"- as for the growing hostilities towards the clan, I do believe it is time to remind the council, and the Hokage himself who exactly it is they are disrespecting."

My ears perked up at this, and I instantly looked up to the elder who had just finished her report and was now kneeling back down and bowing respectfully to our head. I was sure I hadn't heard wrong, had there been hostilities against the Uchiha that I wasn't aware of? I mean yes, I had been a proverbial victim to the scrutiny the Uchiha were put under where expectations were concerned, but I had never noticed anything wrong _politically_. But if what the elder said held any truth to it, how had Konoha's council allowed that? Or rather _why had they allowed it?_

I didn't have much time to contemplate the matter, as the meeting was adjourned soon after that. But the fact that Fugaku hadn't addressed the elder's comment had me even more worried that the comment itself. People left the premises of the shrine in little groups of three and four people, and not one of them seemed disturbed by our current situation. Did they not realize what this could mean should the situation escalate? They all seemed so cheerfully oblivious of the fact of what the consequences could be, all except Fugaku. But I couldn't really tell if his somber expression was any different from the one he wore every day. Now that man was (and still is) a big mystery to me. Was he proud? Sickeningly so. Was he stoic? Like no other you'd ever meet. But he never acted without the wellbeing of the clan weighting on his mind, and as any good shinobi, always planned ahead for any possible scenario. But if he was ever forced to choose between his pride and his responsibility, I wasn't sure what his choice would be. He was an Uchiha after all.

"ready to go home, Akane-chan?" said Shisui behind me as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We can get some Tempura on our way back."

I turned to face him with a smile I hoped wasn't too strained.

Whichever Fugaku chose, he'd better choose well. My brother's and my best friend's life depended on it.

"Sounds good to me, Nii-san."

….

ANBU Head Quarters were not something I had imagined often, but should someone ask me to do so, what little of it I could see now would never have been my first guess. Yes, the place was built underground and yes the concrete walls, floor and ceiling and fluorescent lights gave it a very cold feeling; but by no means was the place unkempt. There was no humidity in the air and the scent of mold and decay was nowhere to be found, in fact there was a noticeable _lack_ of it all. The place wasn't warm, but neither was it cold, and although it felt quite unlived in and was incredibly empty, it only reflected what exemplary shinobi had walked its hallways before me.

All of this I noticed as I followed my new mentor through the building and into the female locker room, carrying what would be my new gear and mask. The concept behind the mask, I found rather interesting. Aside from concealing one's identity, the mask was a physical representation of our devotion and loyalty to the hat. A person might have had a name, family, friends, past and future, a reason, personal or otherwise to defy orders. But not a mask.

Even though my new identity wouldn't be given to me yet, I still had to wear my blank mask, and it would remain that way until I completed basic training. Only then, would my mentor paint my mask for me and give me my new animal name as Konohagakure no Sato's Black Opps' tradition stated. I also learned that, one's mentor was also the person who had requested one's recruitment and had therefore put their reputation as operatives on the line for the sake of the recruit, which to be completely honest was a bit nerve racking.

I opened the door to the female's locker room and stood nervously waiting for orders as my mentor made his retreat and closed the door behind me. As expected, the number of females was very small, there must have been under seven of them in the room. Recruitment for women, Senpai had explained, was much stricter than that for men (another reason to question his decision for recruiting me), and it came as no surprise when I found out most of them were either medical ninja or part of the seduction corps. The welcome they gave me was far warmer than I had expected though; and as they showed me to my locker and set out the ground rules, I became increasingly comfortable with them, and realized I could count on them both as comrades in arms and as fellow women.

One of the faces I instantly recognized and had turned out to be one of the few female combat operatives, Uzuki Yugao, the woman who had been the proctor for the semi-finals during our chunin exams. All she did was wink at me before putting her mask on and setting out on her way; but the impression she left on me that day was not one that would be easily removed. Combat operatives not only carried out top secret missions under the Hokage's orders, they also served as their personal guard, one of the greatest honors a shinobi could be granted.

After meeting my fellow sisters in arms and setting up my locker, I geared up. The only thing left, was to start basic training.

There was no gentle ease into it, no 'going easy because it's your first day', no. Both male and female hopefuls trained alongside each other and standards were the same for both genders, even if the female portion of recruits added up to a raging two people out of ten. Did I mention you could not make the cut as well? There were a total of five open spots, one for each division: Medical Ninjutsu, Seduction, Sabotage, Assassination and Infiltration. The rest of the recruits would go back to their regular ranks.

Our daily training would consist of fifteen hours of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, four days a week; and studies of history of ANBU, Mannerisms throughout the five great nations, principles of seduction, assassination and sabotage the remaining two days. We were granted a day off every fortnight and hospital leave for anything worse than a broken bone. All of this we had to endure for a year in hopes of making the cut.

It is very safe to say that BT was a gigantic effort on my part, mostly in what genjutsu concerned, but thankfully, my brother, my friends and my team supported me every step of the way. I would dedicate my days off to all of them; starting with morning tea with Shisui, all the way through lunch dates with Itachi and Hana, and finishing up with dango and team eight. Every now and then I would also spare some time to see both Sasuke and Naruto, who insisted I worked too hard and demanded I had a sleepover with them so I could rest properly.

Before I knew it though, a year had gone by, and my blood sweat and tears had finally shown results when I, not only made the cut, but ranked third among us trainees. At first, I thought I'd be put in seduction as many of the females before me had been, but when Cat Taicho hung the assignment list on the notice board in the lounge, I was both relieved and excited to have been made a part of the infiltration team.

That night, Shisui organized a great dinner party in my honor and invited all of my friends. The food was plentiful, the laughter even more so, and there may or may not have been a taijutsu contest later in the evening to see who would eat the last stick of dango. That night a lot of fond memories were made, and I had never been more grateful for what I had than that day.

But it was then, when my aim was the clearest, when I felt the happiest with life and my ambition was at its highest, that my loyalty was put into question for the very first time. On that year's very first Clan meeting, Fugaku, alongside the elder council, announced that the Uchiha Clan would be staging a coup-de-etat against the Hokage for the negligence and disrespect they had treated the clan with, ever since the times of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama.

Both Itachi's and my loyalties were put into question and needless to say that we both lied through our teeth that night. I knew I would be being watched that night, so I waited until my morning training started to report to Cat Taicho. He acknowledged my report and sent me on my way to training without giving away the tension it had set upon him, if it ever did. I was also never given an update on the situation or a plan of action, so I stayed silent and as much under the radar as I could manage; I had no authority to demand answers, even if the matter did involve my family's treason.

Even If I was still going through training and wasn't in the compound much, the air around it seemed to get thicker every time I set foot on it, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Shisui never spoke of the matter, but I could see the desperation in his eyes as he searched for a possible solution. Itachi was under suspicion for his defiance of Clan protocol, and as for myself, U was exempted of it for my devotion to my brother, who was supposedly loyal to the clan and in charge of keeping an eye on Itachi.

In an unexpected way, our loyalty to the hat and our sense of righteousness brought Shisui and I even closer. All those times where my brother had tried to teach me everything he knew from his slightly longer life experience was being brought back up, and our agreement on the matter solidified the bond we already shared. We were a team and I had somehow made him proud.

That was my last comfort before he died.

Shisui's death came as a slap to the face. I believed him to be one of the best shinobi Konoha had to offer, so it came as no surprise that his demise was not a case of KIA. What hurt the most, was the fact that he had chosen to take his own life, and I had never noticed his struggle. My brother was my rock, my guiding light, my mentor and my closest friend; I would have given my life if it meant he could live on. But he had chosen not to. Not only did he choose it and leave only a single note behind, but he did it in the presence of the only other person that would suffer his death just as much as I would.

Itachi had come to me immediately after and had found me lying on the floor, staring into the ceiling. My tears had dried long before he arrived and my hands shook as they held Shisui's final farewell to my chest. All he could do was hold me through the remaining hours of the night and until dawn. He told me he had been there, and that Shisui had wished me happiness in spite of his actions. I could only chuckle bitterly as fresh tears fell, and I hoped I never forgot the pain of losing someone, so I wouldn't let it happen again.

What had gone wrong? Had the strain of being a shinobi been too much? Had the current situation broken him? I didn't think so. There must have been something driving him to commit suicide, and I cursed myself for not being able to come up with a reason. A mission could have gone wrong, someone could have died, or he could have seen something that traumatized him enough to kill himself. I hated myself again for missing the signs had there been any.

The only thing that made matters worse, was the fact that people openly and blatantly accusing Itachi of murdering him. Most times they refrained from doing so in my presence, but I was a shinobi, and listening to things I shouldn't was my job. Itachi remained stoic when he was with me, but I could see the hurt and anger I his eyes whenever someone called him a murderer under their breath. During those times, I would hold his hand and pull him along and past them, but the feeling would linger long after we were gone.

Shisui's funeral was held one sunny morning. A lot of people attended and even more said their condolences, but there were only a handful who I wanted there. The flourish that came with the death of a well known ninja was somewhat ironic; they had been great in the past and were now even greater in their death. I hated it all, the people I didn't know, those I did but didn't care for and mostly I hated their pitiful smiles. In their eyes, a thirteen year old had been left on her lonesome; in mine most of them should have never attended the ceremony. It was so fake I wanted to cry out in frustration and burn every single piece of flower arrangement, the more expensive the better. I wanted them gone, and it was Inuzuka Tsume's hand on my shoulder the only thing that prevented me from doing anything stupid.

I would be okay once they all left. I would be okay once I could go back to Hana's place. I would be okay when I finished my license and went back to work. I would be okay once I was allowed some space. I would be okay, but deep down in my heart there would be a part of me that would never be.


	18. Chapter 17: The Eve

Chapter 17. The Eve.

"You do know there's no rush, right Pup? We can clear the house once you feel a little bit better," said Tsume as she grabbed another box from the kitchen.

After a few nights of unconcealed sleep in my now empty house, I had decided to sell it. I talked it over with Hana and Itachi one afternoon over tea, and both of them had agreed to help me however they could. Hana had even asked her mother for help with the paperwork and applying for a new apartment. Tsume had not only agreed, but also offered me the spare room at their place until we managed to get me settled.

The first part of the application had been approved quickly enough thanks to Miyako-san's connections, and the shinobi housing committee was now on the lookout for a place suitable for my rank, age and pay. It would take about a month they said, so in the meantime we were putting all my stuff in storage or for sale along with the house.

"I am feeling better, Tsume-san, but I'd like to perform my best and staying in this house is not helping." I answered as I took a pile of books from Itachi's hands and put them in a box. "Besides, I can't stand the look on everyone's faces, like they are expecting something I cannot give."

Everyone stopped what they were doing then, they all knew what was expected of me, they all knew it was part of an old tradition, but none of them could help but feel sorry for me; none except Itachi. He was the only one who kept working alongside me while the others took in what I'd just said and the implications behind it. Eventually, Akira-sensei and Tsume-san started working again and the others followed soon after.

My genin team had been staying at my place ever since the funeral, keeping an eye on me, making midnight snacks and tea if they woke up to find me very much awake and having a fit with the training dummy in the garden; helping me breathe whenever grief took over and putting me to sleep; or even staying up all night with me, be it in silence or having quiet conversations. That day they had volunteered to help me pack up as well, and Taka had even offered to house me until I found a place to stay.

Fugaku had not been happy with my decision to leave the compound and had even offered me one of the apartments the clan saved for orphaned children; but thankfully, Mikoto intervened and convinced him it might be better this way. An unstable shinobi was no good after all.

So here we all were, emptying a house that had become a home without me noticing and which would feel like my last for a while. It took two days and little to no rest, but soon the house was seemingly uninhabited and ready for sale. I made a complete sweep of the place one last time, just to make sure we hadn't missed anything, and ended up in Shisui's room. It was bare, every picture and scroll that had one hung from its walls, safely stored in boxes in a warehouse somewhere in downtown Konoha. I could only stand there staring at the empty spotless room. It was the room of a great shinobi alright; he had made sure no hints of his presence had ever made its way there. It felt uninhabited, unused, like his clothes had felt once; devoid of his scent and trace like he had never existed in the first place. I hated it.

I only saw it in my desperate search for a piece of Shisui in that room, I doubt I would have noticed otherwise. Had my desperation not been as great, I would have never noticed the traces of fuinjutsu nor paid the creaking ceiling beam any mind. The house had been relatively new when Shisui had bought it, there was no reason for it to be caving under the weight of the roof unless it was being strained by something unaccounted for or had suffered damage of some kind. And then there was the seal. I walked up the wall and hoped on the ceiling beam so as to give it a closer look. I was no expert on fuinjutsu, but I knew enough to identify them and tell if there was need for someone more experienced to take a look at it. All of it was an excuse of course, deep inside me I hoped it was something that my brother could have left behind, something else to remember him by. Right in the junction with the opposite wall, the wood had been carved into a vertical line, thin as a senbon.

I ran across the ceiling beam and knelt before the carving before noticing the seal was painted over it like a protective barrier. At first sight, the seal looked like a blood based seal, with both incendiary and explosive components as an extra precaution. Shisui definitely didn't want this falling into the wrong hands. To someone with basic knowledge of the subject, the seal would have been too complicated to undo, but after a year of ANBU basic training and further studying on my part, I felt pretty confident. It didn't take long to undo the seal, but when the wood slid open to reveal a single scroll, I nearly let out a choked sob.

It had my name on it.

"Always such great timing, Nii-san." I whispered to myself with a sad smile.

I took the scroll with as much care as I could and opened it as I sat cross legged on the ceiling beam before I realized: it was a letter addressed to me.

 _Dear Akane-chan,_

 _I do hope the day never comes when you find this, but if you do, then it must be because I'm no longer there. If you are reading this then you have come home to an empty house, a very disturbing note and the realization that your brother is a coward. This letter is not intended to redeem my image in your eyes or to justify my actions, but to explain them. If I have_ killed _myself, then you deserve to know why I left you on your lonesome, although I am pretty confident your friends and team will not allow you to feel alone._

 _As you already know, the clan is planning to_ overthrow _the Hokage, and even if we have been ill treated_ _by the hat and council for years, the chaos and violence it would bring are too high a price_ to _pay for pride. Since the diplomatic_ approach _has failed over and over, I have_ made _a plan_ that _might actually work; I will offer my_ services _to the Hokage and present it as an alternative to Danzo's extremist views. My life and_ success _will depend on the council and the_ Hokage's _reactions, should I fail and die, then I am afraid the hat will be forced to bend to Danzo's will. Please keep your distance from that man, Akane-chan, he may look like a retired war hawk, but he rivals, if not surpasses the Hokage's power and influence._

 _Anyway, this is not about him, but about me and the atonement for my sins. I will forever regret the pain I've caused you, dear little sister, and I hope that you can forgive me someday. Don't join_ me _too soon either, I want you to tell me about all your adventures when I see you, so bring a long list to talk over tea. I am so proud of the shinobi you have become, but even prouder of the good person I know you to be. I will always love you, Akane, never forget that._

 _Shisui._

As I finished reading, I tried to wipe away the fresh tears running down my face. This was a lot to take in, there was a lot of information in the letter that could lead to serious accusations against Hiruzen's administration that had to be analyzed with a critical eye and a clear head; both of which I lacked at the moment. I rolled the scroll back up and put it on the waistband of my pants and under the chainmail below my plain tee shirt. I didn't think it was a good idea to bring someone else into this until I knew just what I was dealing with. I would also have to wait and decide who I could trust with it, if I ever could. For now, I would relish on the knowledge that my brother's death had meaning and start healing myself from there.

…

I put my armor and mask inside my locker before grabbing my bag and flinging it over my shoulder. As I was closing the locker and activating the blood seal, I saw someone headed my way from the corner of my eye. I wasn't really in the mood to see anybody, but when I turned to leave and saw Cat Taicho had taken off his mask to address me, I stopped. He wasn't much older than me, in fact, I was sure that he was the youngest captain in ANBU right after Itachi. That would have taken not only talent, but an awful lot of training and skill. He wasn't unattractive either, his eyes were a bit on the big side, but his bone structure showed he would grow into a very well built man. He must have been seventeen, a year older than Shisui.

"I have come to give my condolences." He said not showing emotion other than the unusual softness in his gaze.

He sat down at one of the benches in front of the lockers and put his forearms on his knees as he played with his mask.

"I happened to know your brother; I worked with him on several occasions. His clarity of mind amongst the chaos of a mission and his loyalty were among the things everyone admired him for," he paused in his little speech to smile up at me. "But what _I_ admired him the most for was his determination to succeed. He had a goal, and every time it was the same. He had the same reason to come back every time."

My lungs started to feel a little too empty and my throat a little too tight, I knew where this was heads, and I for one, didn't want to go through it again.

"One day a few years back," he continued. "Curiosity got the best of me and I asked him what the reason was. He said he had someone who would be very disappointed if he didn't make it back, someone he had to make sure would survive if he, for some reason or other, didn't make it back one day."

I sat by his side in an attempt to calm down, it had only been a week since Shisui's death, and the constant reminder of his absence didn't make it any less painful. I hated how weak his death made me, I hated how he couldn't help but go on a mission he knew would be his last, I hated how betrayed I felt for nothing other than my brother's selflessness. I could only hate. Hate the clan, hate the administration, and hate anything and everything related to Shisui's death.

"Why are you telling me this, Taichou? I asked the tone of the conversation a shade too light for my liking. It made me expect the worse.

"You have his very same eyes." He said without a hint of humor in his voice. "When he told me his reason for fighting so hard, he had the same eyes you did when you faced your friends during the chunin exams."

When he said that, a bitter laugh escaped me without my consent. Everyone had been expecting me to awaken a Sharingan as powerful as Shisui's if not more; it was just a matter of time before someone said it out loud. But even though I had been waiting for someone to say something, the fact that it was my very captain who did, made me incredibly angry. I hadn't been given this job because I was good. No, It had been given to me because of who my brother was, or had been.

"You do know my brother had one of the most powerful Sharingan, right? I haven't awakened it yet, and even if I did, which I highly doubt, it would be nothing compared to Nii-chan's." I muttered, trying not to sound as salty as I felt.

"I am not disappointed. And I didn't mean the Sharingan. What drew me to pick you was exactly that. You didn't have the Uchiha's most treasures bloodline limit, and yet you managed to pose a threat to the best of them. Hell, you even have damaged chakra coils and had Itachi-san not been a prodigy with the genjutsu ability of a low level chunin, you would have won." He took a frustrated breath in and ran a hand through his face. "I know you will surpass your brother, not because of your Sharingan, but because you don't have it. Shisui-san believed so as well."

He stood and put his mask on before making his way across the empty locker room. He hesitated at the door, like he had something left to say but decided against it. I was left to wonder who exactly Cat Taichou was, what stories did he have to tell? Just how much had he seen and why did he have so much faith in people still? I decided it didn't really matter; I took my bag once again and set off to the Inuzuka's for the night.

…

That night, in the forest within the lands of the Uchiha clan, a masked man faces Itachi. They had met already, but tonight, Itachi has a favor to ask. The man complies, and offers the thirteen year old a place in the ranks of his organization. He agrees to let Itachi's brother live, after all a child without the Sharingan is of no use to him. They agree to keep it secret and Itachi is somehow relieved that at least some of the deaths of his kinsmen will not have been by his hand, even if their blood is on him. They agree to keep it a secret.

Itachi has another decision to make that night. He also has to decide whether or not he will kill the only person that had earned a place in his heart other than Sasuke. It wasn't his parents though; they had made their decision and had to attain to the consequences. But Akane- Akane had made all the right decisions, she had chosen right; she was only related to them by name and blood; not by ideology. She was within the service of most loyal operatives and had reported the clan immediately. But she was an Uchiha, and not even the attempt would look suspicious. He was aware it would be hard, considering his last conversation with Shisui and his own attachment to her; but it could also protect her and Sasuke.

It would be hard, but shinobi were those who endured, and someday he might be rewarded for his sacrifice. Because of him, there would be no civil war, and hopefully the Uchiha name would live on and become a righteous and honorable name that wasn't guided by anger, sorrow and pride. But as he made his way back to get ready, his resolve strengthened. He had to do this, not only for peace, not only for the sake of doing what was right. He would do it because he was selfish, so very selfish. He would do it because otherwise neither Sasuke nor Akane would live, and he would not let his weakness be the cause of their deaths. He would not- could not disappoint Shisui.

As he adjusted his armor and sheathed his katana behind his back, he took his last breath in as Uchiha Itachi; because once it was out, he would become The Clan Killer.


	19. Chapter 18: Loyalties

Chapter 18. Loyalties.

It was nothing like the Nine Tail's attack all those years ago. There was no evil, powerful feeling in the air; no tingling of the senses before the tragedy, at least not mine. Even if Konohagakure wasn't mostly wiped out, even if most of its shinobi and population would survive the night, the Uchiha massacre was as harsh a tragedy as the Kyūbi attack had been, if not harsher. At the time, my grief and sorrow for Shisui's death had given me the rock bottom from which I couldn't sink any further. But still the assassination of my entire clan was one terrible beating to endure. It was luck, or maybe fate that I wasn't in the compound that night. We had finished packing up all of my possessions that very evening, and Tsume had decided to have me settle in with them earlier so that I wouldn't have to spend the night alone in a home empty not only of furniture but of family as well.

Hana and I had trained in the garden until dinner was done, while little Kiba looked on with a wide smile and longing in his eyes. The Haimaru brothers battled in the veranda for the last piece of stake while Kuromaru supervised with eyes heavy from sleep. In the kitchen, Tsume was cooking something that smelled a lot like meat while she wore a pink apron with a dog on it that didn't really match her wild appearance. Everything seemed at ease, just like any peaceful night in Konoha after most shops have closed for the day and everyone had gone home. Everything seemed to be at peace, in order. But that was the exact moment when Kuromaru, the Haimaru brothers, and even Tsume, raised their heads in unison and sharply turned them to the west. A second later, a long, distant howl was heard and everyone sprung into motion.

"Pups, inside. Now. Kuromaru, perimeter check, and get me Akira." Barked Tsume, as she shoved her apron on the kitchen table, and started closing and securing every entrance to the house.

I didn't dare disobey the woman that had given me nothing but kindness for years, and who was in fact my senior shinobi as well; so I followed Hana and Kiba in what looked like a rehearsed emergency procedure. We went into the kitchen and closed the doors, trapping them all just like Tsume had done, and went to grab the emergency weapons hidden in the room. In the meantime, Kiba had removed part of the hardwood floor and was opening a trapdoor that lead to what I assumed was a panic room. Hana, on the other hand, had taken a pouch from beneath the counter and given it to her brother along with one of her kunai, before she closed the trapdoor and placed the wood planks back on their place, trapping Kiba inside.

"Still amazes me how much people underestimate the Inuzuka," I said as I finished trapping the window, and wet to huddle up next to my friend. "I don't think anyone in the Uchiha compound has a panic room. They are too proud for that. But back to the situation; we need an update."

As I talked, Hana had retrieved all of the weapons available and was organizing them in between the both of us, getting everything ready for assessment and redistribution.

"We also need a plan."

"My sense of smell isn't as good or as far reaching as Mum's, but there is blood, too much for it to be a coincidence. And it isn't far." Said my friend as she tied her hair back and wrapped a washcloth around her left forearm. We had no armor with us, so we would have to improvise.

"Okay, so there's a lot of enemies, or just a very skilled few. We can put the Haimaru brothers on a triangular formation around you with me on point. I'm more combat oriented than you four anyway, and you are as close as we can get to a medic right now." I said as I tried to outline a plan in case we needed to engage. "I would have to receive assistance from the brothers should the opponent be Chūnin level or higher."

As I finished speaking, I felt another presence in the house, which shouldn't have been there. Tsume had left with Kuromaru, and there wasn't supposed to be anyone in. Hana must have noticed this as well, because she instantly scrambled to retrieve the first aid kit from one of the lower cabinets. The smell of blood was strong in the air now, and I tensed as a single senbon was wedged in between the door and the frame and started to cut through the trap wire.

I grabbed two kunai and loosened my stance, preparing to bolt as soon as the door opened. The three pups behind me started to growl as the fur on their backs rose in challenge. Eight kunai, six shuriken, no wire, no bombs, and very few senbon. That was all I had. I would have to force them into close combat and avoid as much damage as possible. It wouldn't be easy to keep Hana out of the fight, but I would have to manage. Large Jutsu were out as well, not only could I seriously damage the house, but the people in it; or _under_ it. Too many possibilities ran through my mind as I prepared for the incoming fight. But the second the door opened, I froze.

"You could have knocked, you know? I was ready to chop you to pieces, you klutz." I sighed, smiling as my stance dissolved and I lowered my weapons. "Is the situation contained? We never got an update, and there must be someone who needs back up if Hana's nose is right."

Itachi didn't speak. He didn't even move, he just stood there looking at me covered in blood I knew not to be his own and studied me with those scarlet eyes that looked demonic to some, but were oh so beautiful to me. But as seconds went by and my friend didn't move or speak, my smile faded. Who had been killed? His parents? Sasuke? What had shocked him so bad he couldn't even give a status report? I moved to brush the hair away from his eyes and frowned as I saw his hitai ate. I frowned and looked into his eyes, taking my hand back and slowly taking a step back.

A single straight line had been drawn horizontally across his Konohagakure insignia. The mark of a rouge.

"I'm about to put you through a lot of pain, Akane. I hope someday Shisui and you can forgive me."

I took another step back, and reached for my pouch in an attempt to block anything my friend, my best friend, could throw at me. But I was a second too late. His katana tore through the skin on my gut and through me only to come out of my back. And as he pulled it out and I fell, he put me in another genjutsu I wouldn't want to leave.

 **Inuzuka Hana POV**

The sigh of relief that left my lungs as Itachi's face appeared through the door frame could have been heard from the other end of Konoha. But as soon as I saw his appearance, I knew something was not right. Akane, caught on soon after when our friend didn't give us an instant report of the situation outside. Something had happened. But I never expected the series of events that followed. I didn't expect Itachi's Hitai-ate to be crossed out. I never expected Itachi's blood to be that of our comrades, his comrades. I never expected him to put a katana through is own best friend's gut.

I was screaming before I knew what else to do. All of my shuriken and then two kunai flew into the air and towards the boy whom we had spent so much time with. But none hit the target. For some reason unknown to me, though, the projectiles never returned the way they came, Itachi did not once retaliate. He blocked the weapons thrown at him and left the same way he came in. I didn't have the time nor the strength to go after him and win; I also had a life to save, which was no small feat with my lack of experience. Once I took his first step out of the room, I scrambled towards my bleeding friend, dragging the first aid kit behind me.

There was blood everywhere, slowly increasing the size of the pool beneath Akane. Her eyes very much open, but unseeing; her mouth open and her breathing steady but not making a sound. She was under a genjutsu, as if making her a human brochette hadn't been enough, Itachi had decided she needed to suffer even further. I started the seals for one of the most basic medical jutsu I had been taught at the vet clinic and as soon as my hands lit up with sterilized chakra, I put them on my friend's abdomen. The only thing I knew for certain in that moment, was that even if I was no medic, I would be damned if I let Akane die in my hands.

"Go get someone, a field medic if possible." I told one of my pups, who had frozen in place at the sight before them just as I had. "The two of you stand guard. Kill anyone that looks suspicious. I don't care if they are Leaf. No one comes near us if they aren't mom or a medic."

Looking back, that was the moment everything changed for me, for us four. The fact that you couldn't trust even your own people was a very rude wake up call. That was the moment everything I had been told as a shinobi, as a member of the Inuzuka clan, every definition of loyalty I had, had definitely been crushed to pieces. A comrade, a classmate, a friend had attempted to kill _my_ best friend and had already killed Kami knows how many others. A member of Konohagakure no Sato's elite forces had turned and gone on a merciless killing spree without reason. Had my rage at the moment not been as prominent as it was, I would have questioned all of the above, but considering the situation at hand, I believe I had enough reason not to care.

I continued to evaluate the damage before I managed to stop the bleeding. There were two open wounds; one on the front and one in her back. The lever of my iryo-ninjutsu wasn't high enough, so I would have to close it by hand once I managed to stop the bleeding and hope to Kami there wasn't any internal bleeding. Besides it didn't look like the katana had torn any vital organs, thankfully, so all I had to do would be stabilizing her until help arrived with the pup hopefully.

Yeah, easier said than done.

I grabbed the supplies from the kit with bloody hands and got to work. I'd treat the wound on her abdomen first, then her back, and I'd diffuse the genjutsu last. There would be no genjutsu to break if she bled to death after all. She had lost too much already. Two growls brought me out of my musings. And when I raised my head, expecting to see green vests and blue pants, all hope left me. Standing there with full body armor on, were four masked figures; all wearing the same uniform Itachi had. I returned my attention to the wound I was attempting to close and blatantly ignored the holes those four pairs of eyes were boring into my skull.

"Report." Said one with silver hair after a few seconds went by in silence.

"Nobody steps near without getting their legs ripped to shreds by those two," I said nodding towards the pups. "End of report."

The words were spat through my gritted teeth with enough force to be not only disrespectful, but also enough to warrant a court martial.

"Have you never seen ANBU, Kid? We're Konoha corps." Said the man back with curiosity laced in his tone, and seemingly with no malice.

"Yeah, but last time I saw one, my best friend got stabbed and put in a genjutsu induced coma for no apparent reason," I continued as I tried to sew the gap in Akane's belly shut. "So forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical."

The shinobi looked at each other in common understanding and when they turned to address me once again, I saw one of them leaving through the corner of my eye.

"You are training an ANBU trainee, hand her over, her treatment and medical record are only confidential to all except ANBU and the Hokage himself." Pitched in the one with the Cat mask.

The two pups separating us growled deeper and crouched down ready to pounce at the least sign of movement.

"Go ahead and try, but I'm sure you know the Inuzuka ninken's reputation precedes them. Don't say you weren't warned."

But the situation was not given a chance to escalate any further. It was then that footsteps were heard down the hall and making their way to the kitchen at full speed; and a few seconds later, Mom, Kuromaru, Akira, and Kosuke appeared at the doorway. Both ninken growled deeply as they saw the defensive position the pups were in, and I must say that if I had been on the receiving end of that sound, I would have hightailed it out of there without a thought. The adult canines moved to back up the pups and block Akane and me from the other shinobi's view.

"what the hell is going on here?" said my mom as Akira-sensei rushed to my side to help me deal with Akane's wounds.

"Your daughter said they had been attacked by one of ours, she refuses to let us assist _our_ subordinate." Said the cat-man.

"She's only your subordinate when she wears the mask, Cat Taicho, do not forget that." Growled Akira-sensei as he helped me turn Akane to try and treat the wound on her back.

"All ANBU Opp-"

The third man, with the Falcon mask, stopped talking as soon as my mom raised her hand.

"Pup, report." She ordered.

I straightened up and let Akira-sensei deal with the rest of the treatment as I looked up at the Jonin in front of me and gave my report.

"We went on lockdown as instructed before Inuzuka Tsume left the premises. the room had been secured and all procedures had been successfully carried out. But the enemy disarmed the traps and easily snuck in from the door behind you. The Identity of the enemy made us not identify him as such, we were careless. He tried to kill Uchiha Akane, he left before he could see his objective through." I said as I tried to clean my best friend's blood from my hands and looked down in shame and sadness at what I was about to say. "The suspect was positively identified as Uchiha Itachi by both Uchiha Akane and myself."

There was a stunned silence that lasted more than it should have, and then, mom asked again.

"And the Kid?"

"In the panic room."

By this point, the ANBU operatives that remained in the room looked on to the scene with such stillness that their presence went unnoticed by a few moments.

"You are missing a partner." She noted.

"I sent him for help, he should be back soon."

For some reason, the exchange served as a signal that it was okay to stand down. The ninken, both adults and pups, left their stances and returned to their respective partners' sides. Both my pups laid their heads on my lap where my hands were furiously attempting to rub the blood away.

Akira-sensei managed to stabilize Akane-chan enough to allow her transportation to ANBU HQ, where he admitted would get better treatment than he could give. When everyone had left, we got Kiba out of the panic room and started to disarm the traps around the room. It was all so domestic, so ordinary, like we had just finished an emergency drill, it was all so normal that whenever I looked at my hands and remembered what had happened, it felt somewhat unreal.

But it was very real, and the final report on the situation that came in the form of a hawk carrying a scroll, it all sunk in in the worst way possible. The situation had been contained, yes, but at the expense of one of Konohagakure's most powerful clans. Uchiha Itachi had killed his entire clan and the only survivors had been his younger brother, Sasuke, and Akane.

That was the day I realized, I would serve the village to the best of my abilities, with the unhesitating will and cooperation I had shown until now. But I would not go through this again. The safety of my loved ones would always be my first priority. I would not let fate decide my future, our future. I would make it. And should there ever come a day when I had to choose between nation and family, I would show just where Inuzuka Hana's loyalties lie.


	20. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

Chapter 19. The Aftermath.

A light breeze blew across the cliffside clearing by The Naka River. The sound of the windswept trees around almost deafening, drowning the sound of the conversation being held by the shinobi there. The air was clear, and so was the sky, a perfect afternoon by Konohagakure standards. The situation itself was depressing, regardless of the beauty of the setting.

Shisui and Itachi faced each other off, and talked. The sound of their voices was nowhere to be found, even if the rest of the scene's background noise was there. The attention to detail that Itachi had paid, reflected on the beauty and accuracy of the genjutsu. I walked around the pair with wondering eyes, as they held their silent conversation. I didn't even bother trying to read their lips, Shisui's last words to Itachi were no concern of mine, after all they had had a relationship of their own and it obviously did not include me.

I did notice though, the terrible state my brother had been in as he smiled at his friend. To say he looked rough would have been an enormous understatement. He had cuts and bruises all around, and his clothes were not only dirty but torn in places as well. But the one wound that would have caught anyone's attention was his bleeding, empty right eye socket. I had never seen my brother this beat up, but still in the eerie atmosphere and in spite of the dire situation, my brother was smiling.

I couldn't help but feel my heart shattering. To see my brother, my role model, my friend, in his last moments of life was something I could hardly take. In my own way, I was still mourning. I wanted to feel nothing, had no excitement towards life, I looked forward to nothing. Yet here I was smiling fondly at Itachi's last memory of Shisui with tears running down my face.

"Take care of Akane for me," I suddenly heard my brother say. "She won't take the news of my department very gracefully. Please, as selfish as it sounds, keep my sister safe."

The image froze there. Shisui's face strained for the first time, Itachi's desperate as I'd never seen it. It was then that I knew what was about to happen. Itachi had stopped the genjutsu before my brother killed himself. I silently thanked him. I didn't need to suffer any more than I already had, than I already was. I thanked my friend for giving me, once again, the chance to see my deceased family. And as the scene started over and time went back to the point where the genjutsu had started, I dried my tears and began my information gathering.

…

 **Hatake Kakashi's Point Of View (POV)**

The heart monitor was stable, she had no need for a respiratory aid, and there were no unusual frequencies disturbing her system. Her wound had been completely healed, and thankfully no vital organs had been pierced. So why wasn't she waking up? I knew why. Yamanaka Inoichi had agreed to take a look at her and had explained why. Still the guilt made the wait that much unbearable. She could wake up soon, she had to. And then, I could finally make things right.

I had screwed up. That girl, that child who had taken an interest in me; who had cared enough for my health that girl, that child who had taken an interest in me; who had cared enough for my health to keep my fridge full, who had scolded me like she knew better; I had let her down. I had neglected her, I hadn't protected the single Uchiha that had managed to warm up to me even after Obito died and didn't actually blame me for having his eye. She had joined the same organization I had, she had –in fact – been training under my closest subordinate for over a year; and yet, I hadn't taken the time to make sure she was doing okay.

So now here I was, keeping guard next to a hospital bed in a restricted area of Konoha's General Hospital, where a comatose thirteen year old girl lay. It was pitiful, and I saw it in the eyes of every other ANBU operative whenever the guard shift changed. In the two days that I'd been standing next to Akane's bedside, I had decided to take upon myself the coordination of her activities in ANBU.

She would stay under Tenzou's tutelage, but would be taken in as a single apprentice, her potential would be wasted otherwise, and much time would be lost. I would also have to train her myself, after all, were she to awaken the Sharingan, there was nobody else who could. She needed to get better, faster, smarter, and more powerful than ever. Not only for her own sake, but for Sasuke's as well.

If possible, she wouldn't be living on her own for a while, not after the massacre, and especially not now that they both had no clan to protect them from possible Dojutsu enthusiasts. I would have to talk to Inuzuka-san about that. I would also have to keep her under the radar for as long as possible, if Itachi had meant only for Sasuke to live, then she would have to lay low for a while, Kami knows she didn't need a bounty on her head right now.

When she woke up, that is. If she woke up. This same thing had happened before, and it hadn't had the additional problem f a stab wound to the gut. Now that, that was something else. She either had an insane amount of luck, or, for some reason, Itachi had had surgically good aim. I didn't think he was that good though, he couldn't be.

My musings were cut short when the door opened to reveal the only other survivor to the massacre. Uchiha Sasuke was a child, talented as he might have been, and the fact that he wore the very same expression I'd seen in myself after my father's passing, sobered me up more than it should have. This was the child of a shinobi, who even before graduating the academy, had already experienced the amount of loss only life as a ninja could bring.

He sniffed when e saw me standing guard by the bed, he had obviously not expected an audience. Too bad I wasn't leaving any time soon. His guard was visibly up, he could do little to hide it, but even if he did, he had the fluidity and lightness in his step every other clan child had. Still, he was not like Itachi. I was aware that comparing them both was not fair on the kid, but even so, I found myself wanting him to grow up into everything Itachi was not.

Itachi.

The entire situation felt off. A prodigy, an ANBU operative, a clan heir, Shisui's best friend. He had been all of these, but never in his entire life had he been disloyal, as his team captain, I would have known. Or at least I hoped I would have. I was aware that there had been political disagreements between the Uchiha and the Hokage, but to which extent? Konohagakure was very well known for its camaraderie, its tendency to work in teams, they would never try to resolve an issue like this, or so I would have liked to believe.

Either way, the massacre had happened, and we were now left to pick up the pieces of what we had neglected. Two people had survived Itachi's wrath, and it was Konoha's duty to protect them. Sasuke would be very closely monitored throughout his academy studies and would be rather easy to keep track of. Akane, on the other hand, would have to disappear. She was never supposed to survive anyway. ANBU's confidential identity policy came in useful now more than ever, but additional measures would have to be taken regardless.

All of this I pondered in silence as the kid before me changed the flowers the Inuzuka girl had brought in a few days ago. This child was just that, and yet, he was mourning for an entire clan as well as waiting on the recovery of a cousin that might never even wake. Even so, he was still here, resolve on his face and the tension of excessive training on his shoulders as his only form of catharsis.

I suppressed a sigh… did that not sound familiar?

"Why are you always here?" he asked as he turned to leave once again, not sparing his cousin another glance, "there are others who could stand guard."

I smiled underneath my mask and, for a second, contemplated telling him the truth.

"I wonder why."

 **Uchiha Akane POV**

"You do know, Uchiha-san, that in order for therapy to work, you need to actually say something, right? There's so much mind crawling I can do without damaging your subconscious permanently."

The tea in front of me had long gone cold, and even if the veranda facing Yamanaka Inoichi's backyard had the best view I'd seen, I couldn't help but still feel uneasy. It was pretty, it was _too_ pretty. Just like the garden in my old house had been. Somewhere out there, the world wasn't as pretty. Somewhere out in the world beauty was empty of meaning, devoid of use, superficial. Here, it was not, here it was another tool, to trick the mind into thinking everything was fine, when it was so clearly not. Here, it was part of therapy.

Inoichi was trying, he really was; but I could not, would not burden him with what I knew, what Itachi had shown me, what deep within my soul, I had known all along. He was trying to help, but there was nothing he could help with, not where Itachi was concerned. Not without turning me in for treason.

"The only thing I feel like you could help me get through, Inoichi-san is with my brother's death and my best friend's desertion. The massacre is something I would rather you helped Sasuke with." I droned as I met the man's lilac eyes for the first time in a month.

"Why is that?" he asked, his eyes sparkling at the sight of an opening at last.

"My parents died when I was a child, my grandparents were killed during the attack of the nine tails. All were unavoidable; one cannot escape war or a tailed beast." I took a deep breath in, and as I let it out, I saw Shisui smiling one last time behind my closed eyelids. "But my brother committed suicide that could have been avoided. My best friend, one of the most faithful believers in the will of fire, murdered his entire family and deserted the village. To most, he went insane, but most did not know him."

Inoichi studied me closely, his pupil less irises somehow reading into my soul as if he could see right through me. It was fitting, that his clan had such transparent yet piercing eyes; they reflected their potential, both to heal and hurt. Just like the Byakugan, just like the Sharingan.

"I take it that you do not resent him? Did he have a reason behind his actions in your eyes?" the intensity of his gaze increased. I'd said enough. For today at least.

"I wouldn't know, would I? He tried to kill me as well, after all."

I sighed as I got up; I'd had enough for one day.

"Thank you for the tea, Inoichi-san. I will see you next week."

(…)

I ducked just in time to avoid the sharp edge of the other trainee's katana as I continued onwards; taking advantage of the opening his wide motion had created. I had a clear path to his torso, and had we not been training or on the same team, I could have easily killed him. But that was not the case, so as the hidden blade attached to my forearm was about to make contact, I pulled it back and hit him full force on the sternum with the ball of my hand.

The guy let out all the air in his lungs with a groan, and fell to his knees wheezing for air. I held my left blade to his neck and waited for the proctor to call the match. I had won yet again, as I helped my opponent up and made sure I hadn't broken any bones, Cat-taicho approached me from the corner of the training hall. Ever since I'd woken up three weeks ago, my mentor had given me no time to think about what had happened. With my wound fully healed while I was asleep, there had been no reason for him to do so, and I was grateful he hadn't.

He was pushing me to go further than I'd ever gone, and my progress was showing, which gave me the biggest sense of accomplishment. I had a living to earn and a child to maintain after all. Not that the clan hadn't left any money behind, but I still wanted to be an example of strength to Sasuke.

"Trainee number 0247, you are needed in briefing room 62." Said Taicho before leading the way.

I made sure to perform the unison sign with my sparring partner before following the man who had taught me so much. I had become so used to the coldness of ANBU head quarters, that the lack of color or natural light didn't bother me anymore; in fact it was rather comforting. The fact that we were no one but shinobi in here, the fact that we were all equal gave me the greatest sense of calm. I didn't have to prove myself to anyone but myself, the fact that I was here, amongst these people, was proof enough of my ability.

I had realized this the first day I had been back, the weight I had been carrying for the clan's sake all those years, the need to prove myself to others, to 'make things right 'for the family had completely disappeared. And I didn't know how to feel about it. The incident had come as a shock, I had been skeptical to believe everyone but Sasuke and I were gone, but I hadn't taken it as badly as Sasuke had. I'd been sad, yes, but not devastated and I couldn't bring myself to be ashamed of it. It was most likely because my sense of belonging had crumbled when Shisui died, and deteriorated further when Itachi left. I would have completely broken down had Sasuke been killed as well. I considered the kid my brother, so I was glad that at least two of the clan members I still cared about were still around.

Then there was the fact that Itachi was the one to kill the reminder of the clan. I still didn't know how to process all the information I had, which I clearly shouldn't find myself in possession of. Loose ends were a dangerous thing in shinobi life, and right then, I didn't know when I'd be cut down, because it was not a matter of 'if' anymore. I thought I'd find out soon enough.

The briefing room was more on the small side, intended for single squad or solo missions I guessed. There were only two people there, my mentor, and Hound-taicho. I didn't think having two captains, very highly regarded within the shadow ranks, alone in a room with a trainee bode very good news. So I kept my guard up.

"You can remove your mask, Uchiha-san," said Cat-taicho as they both laid their own on the table as well.

I did as I was told and took a seat once both my superiors instructed me to.

"We have received orders from the Hokage himself to let you know that your survival will be kept from public knowledge. Uchiha Sasuke will be announced the only survivor, and you will change your name and appearance and remain within ANBU to keep your identity from being discovered." Informed my mentor, watching me closely with his big, almond shaped eyes.

"No."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"I will not be anyone other than Uchiha Shisui's sister. I will not let the world forget him or what he stood for. No."

"This is a direct order, Uchiha." Said Kakashi sternly, pinning me to my seat with a look. "Shisui-san will live on in our memories. Do not disgrace what he stood for."

I was being childish, I knew that. This was the best course of action and I knew that as well. It was the 'direct order from the Hokage' that bothered me. He was trying to keep me from telling the truth, trying to lock me up and keep me hidden like he had done with so many before me. I was not angry at Kakashi or Tenzo, not only were they following orders, but they too believed this to be the best for me and Sasuke, and I couldn't resent them for it.

I bowed my head in understanding and said nothing more.

"Uchiha Sasuke will remain with the Inuzuka clan; you on the other hand will be assigned a room here in HQ. Contact with your friends and family will be limited, and will have to be arranged carefully, but it is not impossible." Tenzou's voice had dropped, he was trying to end the briefing with minimal fighting, and the only thing I could see in his face was pity. And I hated it.

"So," I said taking in a deep breath and looking u once again,

"What's my new name?"


	21. Chapter 20: Clear Child

Chapter 20: Clear Child.

None of them looked impressed, in fact, they looked everything but. Mostly the Hyuga member of team eight, his team mate, on the other hand, looked both confused and disgruntled while their jonin sensei seemed to be trying to hide just how bad a headache the situation had given him. Not quite the reaction I had expected.

"Following Akane-san's passing during the Uchiha Massacre, you, team eight, have been assigned a new team mate," Said Cat Taicho beside me. "This is Sumiko, an orphan from a civilian family who became collateral damage in the borders of Kusa during the last war."

He didn't even give them time to process what he was saying. As the wind blew around us, shaking the vegetation in training ground eight and making the dust rise in little whirlwinds throughout the clearing, he continued to explain.

"She belongs to no clan, has no royal descendence, she is of no importance to the shinobi world, and above all does _not_ possess a bloodline limit or the possibility to awaken one."

All present nodded obediently, understanding my captain's words as orders and how imperative was secrecy in this whole ordeal. But unlike what I expected, they did not look happy with the new arrangements for the team.

"ANBU-san, may I ask for an explanation for _this_." Said Takahiro gesturing to my entire self with both his hands.

 _Dramatic little turd, could stop looking at me like I have the plague._

"Safekeeping. Now if that is all, I will be taking my leave. Sumiko, I want you at practice every day at sunrise or the deal is off. Well then." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

All the members of team eight turned to stare at me, and after a few seconds of silence, I bowed. There was a façade to keep.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Sumiko. I hope we can work well together and become stronger." Hotaka let out an exasperated sigh.

Well wasn't he _thrilled_ with my return.

"Likewise, Sumiko-san. These are Hyuuga Hotaka and Amori Takahiro. I am Inuzuka Akira, your new jonin sensei."

"Oh, cut it out! I understand why the name change and the contacts, but why the hair? Like, seriously Ak-Sumiko-san, _scarlet_? It's a very bad pun if you ask me, and you look like an Uzumaki." Complained Hotaka

"I think it's pretty funny, besides it suits her." Added Taka with a shrug.

"Of _course_ you'd like it. It's not like you and Akane-san used to bond over blowing up stuff or anything."

"I take it you liked Uchiha-san's black hair a great deal, then?" teased Sensei, rendering Hota to a silent blushing mess.

I laughed for the first time in what felt like years. I had missed them.

"But, if you don't mind me asking _Sumiko-san_ , what was that about a deal? Are you not here to stay?" Asked Taka, forcing himself to use my new name.

"I need to report in to train every morning without fail, and make sure people _know_ I'm Sumiko. Otherwise I'll go dark and probably never see the light of day again." I sighed tiredly, "It took me a month to convince Taicho, and I'll be on probation for a year until I'm allowed to stay permanently. But I guess it was worth the shot."

My team nodded in understanding, and after a few words of encouragement, a hug, and some reassurance that my new hair wasn't really that bad, we set off for our first official training as the new team eight. But we all knew it would be just as it had always been which was a great comfort for all of us in a way.

…..

Both my teammates stood across the training field, facing me with determination and a bit of weariness in their eyes. They had tried to defeat me in single combat not too long ago and were now ganging up on me after one too many failed attempts. I wasn't sure if to feel proud or offended. True, I had been in ANBU for a while now, but most of my comrades in masks had been genin as well. So why where they acting like they didn't know how to deal with me when they had been under the tutelage of an ANBU Opps themselves? Maybe it was those extra lessons Wolf Taicho had been forcing me into. He was on the assassination core, after all.

All thoughts left my mind when Hotaka and Takahiro bolted, surrounding me from both flanks and moving in tandem to try and catch me off guard. Hotaka's Byakugan was active and Taka had his left hand inside his back pouch. Hm, so that was it? I wasted no time and went for Hotaka first. Pulling back my blades into my armguards and instantly invading his stance.

It was true that the Hyuuga had a perfect defense system, but as any of it's kind, it only was impenetrable if you found yourself on the outside of it. The speed I had built up in my training under both Cat and Wolf Taicho took him by surprise. Even if I was supposed to be an infiltration agent, being trained by the black Opps' most renowned assassin had its side effects so to speak.

Kakashi had been relentless with his training, as well as thorough, he didn't like loose ends. If my defense was faulty, even for a fraction of a second, then I would be rewarded with a broken rib and a lecture. If I was being too forgiving in my attacks and pulled back punches, then the result was a week of report filing and a lecture. There was no time or reason to hold back, and still I was learning how to. But as I found my way into my teammate's defense, and invalidated him with a few hits to the sternum and ribs, and turned to Taka in a whirlwind of red and purple, I realized just how much I'd learnt.

Hotaka dropped to the floor with a grunt behind me and Taka barely had any time to take a stance before a blade was put to his neck. He seemed surprise as well as confused. I hadn't been able to take on Hotaka like _that_ before and even he had been allowed a few blows before being bested. So when I pocketed the kunai and smiled, there still was a slightly awkward silence lingering. Hotaka soon regained the air in his lungs and his footing, still sporting a face as red as my newly dyed hair. Sensei only smiled from the sidelines as we exchanged unison signs and made our way to him.

"I see my Kouhais are training you well, Sumiko-chan" Said Akira Sensei as I looked down a bit embarrassed at the praise. "I told you two that you'd have trouble, but I certainly didn't expect this. You faced her like a complete stranger would have, but as a Konoha comrade she could see through your tactic immediately."

I felt bad for getting my friends scolded. We were a team, and singling me out like this could prove to be trouble in the future. So I suggested they joined me at training with Taicho the following morning. They would get to learn a lot as well as having the pleasure of watching me get my butt handed to me in a silver platter. Akira Sensei saw through my intentions instantly and let his expression soften. It wasn't that I was pitying the boys, never that, but I did have a very unfair advantage over them since I'd been under the tutelage two ANBU Opps for as long as I had.

"No, we cannot intrude like that. You are their apprentice because you have earned it as well as for your hard work and talent. Hota and I will just have to train harder from now on is all" Said Taka solemnly before flashing a smile at me. "You were always the muscle of the team anyway."

Our entire training that day consisted on both my team mates ganging up on me and then the three of us trying to take Sensei. Needless to say we didn't manage a single blow, except for that one stray kunai that grazed Sensei's flak jacket by chance. By the end of the day, we went our separate ways with an exhausted smile on each of our faces and a sense of wholeness in our chests, for team eight was finally back together. Even if one of its members had a name change and quite the extreme make over.

The feeling vanished as fast as it appeared when I started making my way to my new apartment. The the place was in a complex that housed mostly orphans and young genins who couldn't afford anything better. It wasn't in the nicest part of town, what whith being only a few blocks away from the red light district and all. but it was a place where no one would come looking for me. I knew I had a few neighbours down the hall, but I never gotthe chance to meet any of them, not that I had plenty of those with the tight schedule I was always under. But it somehow still felt odd, I knew all the people living in the building (or in Konoha in general) had an early start in the morning, and seeing no one during my two week stay there left a lingering feeling of uneasiness.

I strode paste yet another alleyway before I came to a sudden halt. The street was empty, or it looked like it was at least, but I knew better. The little presence that had been following me around for the past few blocks was attempting to hide behind a dumpster in order to go unnoticed. He was failing, but not miserably so, a civilian might not have noticed him. I sighed and continued on towards my new home. I was starving, and the sooner I arrived, the sooner I could eat my weigh in omurice. I took my keys out and disabled the security seals Cat Taicho had set up for me before stepping into the lobby to take my shoes off.

"Want some food, kid? I'm making omurice, maybe you can tell me why you were following me after dinner." I said to the opened door as I put my sandals in the side closet and took out an extra set of slippers.

"Hou'd ya know I was followin' ya? I was bein' extra careful dattebayo!" answered a voice I'd heard a million times in what seemed forever ago.

Naruto stepped in confidently, shutting the door behind him and taking off his sandals. He was about to leave them lying around but thought better of it when I shot him a knowing glare.

"I'm a genin, it's my job to be aware of someone tailing me. It isn't that bad since you just entered the academy and all." I answered as I got out a pot in which to clean the rice before setting up the rice cooker. "You could do with a chakra suppressing technique though. I'm sure you could do a lot if you just borrowed a few books from the library."

Naruto went silent behind me. It wouldn't have bothered me if it had just been a case of simply not being a book person, but his silence was too loud: it allowed his sadness, his anger, and his frustration to echo through the walls of the kitchen.

"The old lady at the front desk won't let me in." He said finally as he took a seat at the table and rested his head on his crossed arms, "says I'll probably use them ta start a fire."

I chuckled as I put water in a kettle and got the pot and cups ready for tea. Of course they wouldn't let him in, even if my world had been turned upside down it didn't mean other people's had as well. Everything was still the same, Naruto was hated by most of Konohagakure's population and that would not change for a while.

"Well, I guess you could always borrow some of mine. My late nii-san encouraged reading a lot, not only for knowledge, but also to broaden the mind." I said as I put the hot water in the pot and took the tray with the cups to the table. "You would have to promise not to use them not to start a fire with them, my books are very precious to me."

The boy's eyes lit up in an instant and before he started to nod vigorously, he searched for any sign of mockery, something that pulled at my heartstrings with a force that surprised me. I said nothing as I continued to pour the tea, and looking back, I don't think I could have.

"So is there a reason you were following me? I don't think we've been introduced before," I said as I handed him the first cup. "My name is Sumiko."

Naruto's eyes flew open in surprise as he took the first sip and struggled to swallow it without choking on it. I figured he thought Akane had dyed her hair and taken a liking to wearing colored lenses (which, to be completely honest, would not have been wrong on his part), but it wasn't like he could go around calling me by my name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Nee-san." He answered as he scratched the back of his head. "I just thought you looked like another person, she was very nice too."

Naruto looked down disappointed and I smiled a little as I made my way to the burner to get started on dinner. And once I was finished I couldn't help but coo inwardly at the pout he wore as he wolfed down his plate. The little ray of hope he once had, had been losing it's brightness ever since the massacre, and I couldn't bring myself to let it fade. Whether it was Akane or Sumiko, this kid would not lose the one source of affection he had ever had.

I also had to find a way to continue to be a part od Sasuke's life, and Naruto might just be the bridge I so desperately needed.

"She seems like a nice person, I wish I had met her."

The kid talked my ear off for the reminder of the night, telling me all about his latest pranks and shenanigans. The way he took pride in their success and his ability to outrun and outsmart the guards on duty was both amusing and amazing. It was evident the boy had the potential to be one great shinobi, but with how people were disregarding his existence, his lack of discipline and theoretical knowledge came as no surprise. Kami! The boy wan't even allowed in the library!

He left my apartment with a full stomach and three books safely under his arm, instructions to make friends with certain moody Uchiha and an invitation to dinner the following day. Needless to say he was elated at the prospect and my hart clenched a little when I realized he'd been so starved for affection that a single meal was enough to gain his unyielding trust. There was a lot to teach him, but I would be damned if someone took advantage of the boy on my watch.

Once the door was locked, the apartment trapped and the dishes washed, I took a long, scalding, well deserved shower. After drying my hair, I threw myself on the couch to finish the day's report. Needles to say the dullness of a daily report cannot be explained, only experienced, and even when it's done you will need to do something else to stimulate your brain enough to regain cognitive function. So I set myself up for a few hours of fuinjutsu studies until my body decided it had had enough for the day.

The last thought that went through my mind as I covered myself up and laid my head on the pillow, was that I needed to keep in touch with the life I'd had before the massacre occurred. I could change my appearance but my problems and relations as Uchiha Akane would not disappear. Itachi was still a rogue, Naruto and Sasuke were still alone in the world and the truth about Shisui's death could still have me accused of treason if revealed. I still had friends to keep in touch with and a specialization to finish.

I had to make it all work somehow.


	22. Chapter 21: The Calm

**A/N hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? College is a bitch and inspiration runs low then you're getting your ass kicked and reviews are lacking. But fortunately I'm back and writing once again! Enjoy the chapter and if you feel like being extra nice please review!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 21: The Calm.

"You do realize you are going to have to do better tan that, right? Combat in closed quarters is no joke, Sumiko-san."

I liked Kakashi, I really did, but ever since he had had the brilliant idea to ask his summons to help my training, it had become harder to show it. He had made it his mission in life to turn me into the best version of myself, and I couldn't be more grateful, even if his methods were questionable. Still, every single one of our training sessions ended with a cup of tea and a very detailed rundown on what I'd done wrong that day.

If it wasn't Kakashi, then it'd be Cat-Taicho or eve team eight, and if it wasn't training then it would be a mission behind an animal shaped porcelain mask. Either way, I was exerting myself; pushing my boundaries and stretching them further every chance I got. And I loved every second of it.

"You have made sure I don't make the mistake of believing otherwise, Senpai." I chuckled as I wiped the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. "So has the pack."

Kakashi said nothing as he handed me a towel and dismissed his dogs, but I could feel the mocking smile he hid behind the mask. The little turd was enjoying himself, either way, I was too exhausted to do something about it. Our dynamic had been like that for a while now: he would teach, I would learn and adapt, and instead of a pat on the shoulder, he would mock. Not that I minded, people had been too afraid to say the wrong thing around me ever since the massacre and, in turn, had stopped fooling around when I was present. It drove me insane that, save for a handful of people, they all seemed to pity me.

"Just make sure they know not to rip my shirt to shreds next time," I added as I went to my bag to retrieve a new turtleneck. "I Might be an ANBU apprentice, but genin still don't get paid enough to afford a new one every week."

I took off the torn garment I was wearing and adjusted my under armour before putting one a spare one I had brought. I glanced at my wristwatch and started to hastily put my belongings away. Naruto would be home soon and I stil had to cook dinner and do the laundry for the day.

"I'll bring it up with them. And about your pay, it might change depending on how well your team manages your next mission."

He didn't give me a chance to answer, no; Hatake Kakashi was too much of a drama queen to explain himself. It took the mystery away. I was used to his ways by now, but it still didn't make my curiosity grow any smaller. Either way, I was on a tight schedule, I had vegetables to fry and laundry to do. Oh the exiting life of housework! Life as a silgle shinobi living on their own was quite tame contrary to what anyone would think, the only excitement you had time to have was the replacement of a broom with a new hoover or an upgrade in your detergent collection, maybe even a new recipe if you were into cooking. Still, most of us welcomed the boring, domestic aspect of it as an escape to the struggles of being a shinobi. To me in particular, it was one of the few times I got to reconnect with my life as Uchiha Akane, and as short a period as it was, I still treasured every second.

We parted after agreeing t meet as soon as my next mission was over, which, according to the last member of the Hatake clan, would be assigned to team eight the following day. My way home was slow, there was no rush and the chores would still be there when I finally made it home. It was when I had reached the halfway point that two chakra signatures appeared in my peripheral. They weren't big; one was incredibly familiar while the other one had been so in another period of my life as well. I was glad Naruto and Sasuke were still hanging out despite everything, they both had had reason to recede into themselves and become secluded, but instead they had stick together and formed somewhat of a friendship. This meant that I would finally be seeing my otouto again, and I couldn't decide if the feeling in my guts was nerves or excitement.

They followed me all the way home without ever engaging, making me company from afar and either guarding me or tailing me, I still couldn't tell. They were not using hand signs, since I could hear them whispering behind me, which I found both endearing and slightly hilarious. They weren't doing a good job at being invisible, but I couldn't really fault them for it since they weren't even genin yet.

I arrived home more amused than impressed by their progress. I disarmed the traps and took my sandals off before I turned to the open door behind me and looked over my shoulder to the dumpster across the street.

"Naruto, would you please introduce me to your friend? I'd like to meet him if he'll be staying for dinner." I didn't have to look to know that I'd startled them, not that Sasuke would intentionally give away the fact that he'd been caught off guard anyway.

"I don't know where you get that psychic ability of yours, Nee-san. But One day I'll make sure you don't see me comin'."

The blonde came out from behind the dumpster followed by a gloomy Sasuke, who carefully approached my door almost using his friend as a meat shield.

"This is Sasuke, He's in my class an' he's a bit of an ass, but he's cool, I guess." Introduced Naruto before grimacing under the heat of my reproving glare.

"It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. I am Sumiko, I'm kind of a sister to this kid." I sid pointing at Naruto. "I was about to make dinner, you are both welcome to stay and have some."

Sasuke bowed and said nothing as he entered my apartment and took off his sandals. He examined his surroundings carefully, making sure he knew where all he possible exits were in case he'd need them. He made an assessment of the situation with all the subtlety an academy student could manage, but still said nothing when all he found was boring and perfectly domestic.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go get dinner started. Oh and Naruto _please_ don't try out that fuinjutsu book in my living room again. I barely managed to save the floorboards last time." And with that, I left them to their own devices while I took off towards the kitchen.

The only other Uchiha survivor had clearly realized who I was already, but had thought better of questioning the reason behind my change of identity. He was cautious in his assessment of my apartment as he looked around, careful not to set off any hidden traps or seals, unlike Naruto who was going through my library without a care in the world. Of course, Naruto was going to let Sasuke know which book he liked best and how much in the loudest way possible.

I took the opportunity to prepare dinner and some tea for the tree of us. I, for one, was starving and hoping to get Sasuke to speak to me as he once had, fully aware of how badly our separation after the massacre might have affected him. Our superiors could have handled the issue with a little more care for the sake of their shinobi's state of mind, but that was not something I was willing to bring up with them.

"So, Sumiko-san, how come you have so many books that have been restricted to genin in Konoha's library?" Asked the kid with a raised eyebrow.

"They were handed down to me by my late sensei and friend." I answered as I continued to chop vegetables. "When he died, most his possessions were left in my care, and with those possessions, his knowledge."

They both continued to go through my books as the soup boiled on the stove and I put the hot water in the pot and got the tea started. It was a rather peaceful feeling, so normal and incredibly domestic. It gave me a kind of fulfillment that not even a successful career could give me. I loved being a shinobi, don't get me wrong but there was something about putting his teachings into practice, spreading his word among the younger generations, making him proud in a different manner. Just being a constant, solid presence in the lives of these boys who had almost nothing left, was the most satisfying thing in the world. Sasuke had lost it all and Naruto had had nothing to begin with. They had extremely lonely existences that did not need to be so. If all it took to make their lives a little bit better was a couple of warm dishes and a few borrowed books, then I would gladly do so.

"Could you guys set up the table, please?"I called behind me when I killed the gas on the stove and set the pot in the middle of the table as the two kids rushed around me to get everything ready.

The meal was loud and rowdy. Naruto narrated the happenings of his day while Sasuke added a few irritated comments in an attempt to clear his name and appear as stoic as possible. It wasn't peaceful, but it was good, it was almost civilian if you ignored the fact that they were now discussing weapons. It was as domestic as shinobi life could get, and I was content.

I promised Sasuke that he could come to dinner anytime he wanted just as Naruto already did. He was also allowed to borrow any book from my library with the sole condition that he not damage them in any way. He asked as indirectly as he could if I could tell him what had happened in the time he didn't see me sometime. I told him whenever I had the time and was certain no one would hear, then and only then, I would. Both boys were reluctant when the time came for them to leave, but did as they were told in the end. I told them they could come to dinner every evening until I was sent on a mission out of town, they agreed and promised to do well in the exam they had in the morning as they sprinted away.

I would have to step up and take responsibility for those two at the age of fourteen. Although not because I had to, but because I wanted to make a better life for them. They would get wherever they wanted even if I didn't intervene, but a little help could go a long way and maybe, just maybe, make it a little bit easier on them both. They were children for Kami's sake! They weren't even twelve and life had already thrown so much at them. I would need someone to help me when my career got in the way, there was only so much I could do, and even if I was quite proficient at the Shunshin no Jutsu, I was no omnipresent being. Besides, should something ever happen to me, these kids would need someone to rely on and look up to for advice.

Of course I couldn't trust this to just anyone. The person or persons would have to be close, loyal, but also good with children, which was a lot to ask of a shinobi in itself. Naruto would get o with almost anyone, but my little otouto would be a tougher nut to crack. What I was certain about, however, was that I could not separate them under any circumstances. They might take well to somebody else when I'm gone, but they would still need a presence in their life to keep things as stable as they could be.

Either way, I'd have to talk to my friends and see who would be up for the task. I wouldn't be forcing the care of two children upon anyone who wasn't willing, that would have just made things worse. All of this, of course, bearing in mind that the possibility of me dying on the field existed. But I would be doing my utmost best not to let that happen. I was not planning to die anytime soon, I still had things to settle and people to care for. This was just a contingency plan that was there just in case. The unpredictability of shinobi life could not be taken for granted.

As I took all of this into account, I prepared y gear for the following day. Kakashi had mentioned a mission with team eight, and if that was indeed the case, we would be given an out of town assignment. We had gone on few of those ever since Sumiko joined the team, but it was nice to see that they didn't plan to keep me cooped up in Konoha forever. It wasn't the same as ANBU assignments, which were always urgent, classified and very, very deadly. No, team missions were more of a camaraderie building exercise, not that they were a walk in the park, but it definitely wasn't as stressful and nerve-racking as a mission behind a clay mask in the dead of the night.

I knew things would not go back to normal, not after Itachi left, but this was as close as things could get and I was thankful for that. I sighed. It had been long since I thought of my best friend. It had been long since I thought of him and Shisui, but I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty about it. There was so much on my plate then, and adding more would have definitely broken me. But I knew, deep inside me, that I couldn't leave them both in the back burner forever. I needed closure, and so did Sasuke, and I would get that for us even if it cost me my life. We needed to know what really happened and move on with our lives.

None of it made sense to me, and I knew that both Shisui's death and the massacre were connected to the Uchiha coup. But I had no idea how or who had prompted them. Killing an entire clan seemed pretty extreme, it seemed to me like a last resource, but I was certain that no move had been made to settle the issues diplomatically, so I couldn't figure out why it had come down to that. Why did it have to be Itachi? And how was this related to Shisui's suicide and the disappearance of his body?

All of this I'd have to keep to myself. Asking anyone about it could bring questions afloat and involving my loved ones in something that could get me into a court martial or executed for treason was not worth it.

I'd just have to sit still and wait.


	23. Chapter 22: The Land of Rivers Pt1

Chapter 22: Land of Rivers Pt.1.

The briefing in the Hokage's office played over and over inside my head as we ran full speed on the familiar road to the south west. Team eight had ran that road towards the Land of Rivers more times than we could all count or even cared to keep track of. As an infiltration oriented team, the country where tradesmen from all over the world congregated to do business and 'mingle', was somewhat of a _must have_ in our insiders repertoire.

We were to make contact with and aid a Konoha comrade with the recovery of contact of theirs that had gone missing two days prior. The person was supposed to be the best insider our comrade had, and supposedly had no reason or tendency to disappear. If he had gone off of his own free will, our spy's mission had been compromised and needed to be ended without leaving any loose ends behind. If, however, his contact had been taken, he needed to be recovered and we had to make sure his kidnappers had not taken what they wanted from him.

The Hokage had refused to give the entire team all of the information, so now, we only shared the common knowledge of our destination: Kawa no Kuni. The Intel was compartmentalized in such a way that Akira-sensei held the name of our spy, Hotaka knew the route we were to take, Takahiro had the location of the safe house we would be using as a rendezvous point, and I had been told which escape route we were to use should things go south.

It was both a strong point and a liability that no member of our team had the entire picture, but it was a necessary precaution. Our comrade was after something big, and we could not compromise his mission were one of us to be captured. What did seem odd was that he had _requested_ a genin team for the task that, to me at least, seemed like was over the limit of our capacity. I figured it was for the sake of remaining unsuspected were the enemy keeping an eye on the newcomers in town. A genin team would most likely be on a C Rank mission or simply out on a training trip. No one would suspect snot nosed brats came to aid I the retrieval of an informant.

It made sense, but this spy had to be either very powerful and confident in their skill to employ a genin team, or they were straight out stupid. I hoped for all our sakes this person knew what they were doing, because even if we were more capable than most genin, there was only so much we would be able to do. Either way, we were still going on that mission, so there was something we didn't know about that was clearly pivotal to this mission's success.

We all settled into our on-the-field routine when Hotaka deemed our camping site safe enough for the night. He was usually the one to choose our place to rest when we were out ever since Sensei had discovered he had a natural ability when it came to finding the safest, most guarded places within our surroundings. Takahiro would then set up the perimeter and secure it while Sensei and I set up camp and Hota stood watch.

The night was still, warm enough not to need any extra clothing yet cold enough not to make anyone uncomfortable. It was pleasant, the sounds of the forest around us signaling how very alive it was even when the sun went down. There was no fire, we had no need for warmth, and our ration bars did not need cooking. We sat in the dark, Taka reorganizing his tools, Akira-sensei sleeping with his head on his companion's fur, Hota keeping watch, and I sharpening and cleaning my blades. Taka and I would go to sleep once we were done, and Hotaka would keep watch until it was somebody else's turn.

We barely spoke, we didn't need to. This had become such second nature over the years that there was no need for question or other verbal exchanges. We never spoke while making camp in the field, it disturbed whoever was on watch and we didn't want anyone creeping up on us.

Morning though, was completely different. A fire was made and water was boiled. All of us would have tea, except for the unlucky soul that had had middle watch, they always had coffee. We made small talk as we planned for the day's trip and set emergency codes and procedures beforehand, in case of an ambush. We refilled canteens and packed our belongings in between meaningless conversations. Mornings on the field were always my favorite, they felt like home.

But we were still on the field and our guards were all up despite how unfazed we all looked about it. this was the life we had chosen for ourselves, and being able to grow into the shinobi we wanted to become alongside each other was something none of us would have traded for anything in the world. Yes, there was the risk of death, but if it meant that I would get to protect the people I loved the most, then it was a price I was glad to pay.

The run to our destination took a day and a half, and at noon on the second day, we arrived at the gates of the Capital of the Land of Rivers. Caravans went into and out of the gates without a care in the world and no one to stop them for documentation. Some were guarded by mercenaries, others by shinobi of different villages, very few were unsupervised. All along the main dirt road, were not only carts and temporary shops, but also people selling their goods on mats, tents, even inside their coats. The few permanent buildings around were inns, pubs and one or two brothels. The architecture for each one was different and their color schemes clashed horribly with one another, even when the paint faded with time and the heat of the sun. People were dressed in all sorts of clothes, hats, and footwear, and every hairstyle was different from the next one.

No one spared us a second glance, but we did not escape any of the eyes present either. This was a place for trade, for commerce, for the exchange of goods that might bring profit, whatever the goods might be. This was a place for greed, corruption and lust; and we were here to become a part of it.

Kawa no Kuni was home to all underground information networks, as well as trade agreements. This was where any infiltration agent who is worth their title come came to strike deals and keep in touch with informants. The Land of Rivers was sort of a no man's land, and so, one did not come on official business wearing a hitai-ate. Once you made an impression here, that was who you'd be, and no one wanted their reputation here to reflect badly on their village. So hitai-ates and uniforms were replaced by street wear and bare foreheads. The world's eyes and ears were in this city, it was both thrilling and fearsome what a slip of the tongue could do in this metropolis of a campsite.

The first time we had set foot in the city, Takahiro's purse had been pick pocketed, Hotaka had overused his Byakugan when he'd got lost, and I had almost been put to work in a brothel. We'd grown from the many visits that had followed and now strode through the tents like we had been born there. Purses safely in secret pockets, weapons hidden against under armor, and a sharp awareness of our surroundings made us a part of this place as any local.

Sensei and Kosuke lead the way, the great dog was not much of a rarity here since many shinobi came to the city with what others assumed to be summons, and Kosuke was no different. The five of us made an unusual group, two redheads, two brunettes, a giant dog and a wide variety of skin tones and irises could only mean we were either shinobi or orphans who had stuck to a man that had been a little too generous. Orphans were pests to tradesmen, they begged too much and brought no profit, so orphans had no allegiance to them.

That is where Konohagakure came in.

We chose a select few who showed promise and taught them how to survive the city. In exchange, they gave us every bit of information we needed and stayed loyal to those who had not turned their backs on them. It was cruel, but compassion was a weapon Konoha had learnt to use over the generations. As they grew up, orphans started to realize what really happened, but still chose to remain loyal even if what they mistook for kindness was simply convenience. Orphans were approached by genin teams in order for them to be able to form a solid bond of trust with someone their age.

As time went by and infiltration teams kept constant contact with their "friends in Land of Rivers" the bond strengthened and reliable sources of information and loyal camaraderie were formed. It was messed up to exploit people in need like this, but we were shinobi, and we either a good one or a deceased one.

We had all paired ourselves with an orphan and had trained together every time we had been in town in the last two years. Granted, we hadn't been there in almost eight months, so none of them had met Sumiko yet. They had been told that there might come a day when one of us didn't return, but I doubted they expected this. They were smart enough to understand and if I knew Doyun well enough, he'd find the situation very amusing if anything else.

Doyun was a boy my age who had been brought as a slave from a place far from the five nations where not even shinobi dare venture and few tradesmen had been crazy enough to visit. His owner had left him for dead in the forest right outside the city with pneumonia one of the coldest winters the land had experienced. Hotaka had sensed his dying chakrs as we approached the gates on our third visit to the Land of Rivers. We had to stay ther the entire winter to heal and train him when I refused to choose someone else as my contact. Sensei had not been pleased, he had hoped I at least chose someone who could speak our language, but Doyun had proved to be a fast learner. Even when I told him why it was that I had been training with him, he refused to believe it had been something other than compassion. He was dense, stubborn, a fool and a bit of a trouble maker, but he was good and loyal and a _friend_.

Danno and Emiko had soon followed, and in less than a year, we had made our most valuable connections outside Konohagakure. Danno had been dropped into an orphanage the second he had been born, since his mother had been a prostitute and his father a client in one of the capital's brothels. Hotaka had watched as he organized a group of children into separate groups and told them where they should beg, which streets to avoid and tents to keep away from and even which people to approach.

Emiko however had been a chamber maid at an inn. The owner had her work in ungodly conditions ever since she had been able to walk and exploited her every available hour. It had kept her off the streets, but up until the day Taka found her, her boss still beat her to a pulp whenever he felt like letting off some steam. My friend had seen him do it and threatened to kill him before he took Emiko out of there and found her a job at a bar owned by an old lady no one dared defy.

With Doyun and Danno keeping an eye on the streets and Emiko keeping an ear out for drunken slips of the tongue at the bar, we had our own little spy network all over the city. The three of them made a team of their own, making use of the knowledge we'd given them and using I to expand the reach of their own information network. Emiko had taken under her wing a little boy who now refilled sake glasses and kept an ear out. Danno had his little group of beggars to report to him, and Doyun was in charge of foreigners with his natural ability for languages.

We might have been young, but we were good. Akira Sensei would not train lousy infiltrators, would have no mediocre spies on his team. He trusted our judgment like we trusted his teachings and experience. He wanted us to build our own empire and would not intervene, and, so far, we hadn't disappointed.

Our team of spies had been training on their own, growing, testing their limits to see the extent of their own abilities. Each time we came back they had a new bunch of scrolls for us to indulge in, and each time we were both surprised and proud of their results.

This time was no different as we walked into the bar and were greeted by two smiles, a grin and a voice deeper than I remember.

"Well who is this beautiful redhead and where is Akane? She owes me a date."


	24. Chapter 23: Contact! (LoR Pt2)

Chapter 23: Contact! (LoR Pt.1)

"Akane-san owed you nothing, Doyun." Bit back Hotaka the second he sat down. "And even if she did, she is unable to pay what she owed."

As our entire team sat at the table, the three orphans let amusement slide off their faces only to let it be replaced by confusion. They all turned to me.

"My name is Sumiko," I bowed, introducing myself to them for the second time. "Uchiha Akane was victim to genocide; she died with every other Uchiha when Itachi the Clan Killer massacred his entire family."

The orphans were shaken to their core when Sensei explained the situation as best he could. They had, of course, heard of the massacre, and had hoped I had survived. But even when they pretended to mourn me for the sake of my cover, I could tell they were relieved to see me alive.

Once pleasantries had been exchanged, and Doyun had nailed me with a 'We'll talk about this later' look, it was all business. They delivered one scroll, and when we pointed out that it was a bit lacking considering the amount of time we'd spent away, they explained that Emiko had taken to fuinjutsu and was quite adept with storage seals. Taka had never looked so proud in the time I'd known him.

"Well, other than the increasing movement regarding trade from Kiri ever since the death of the Mizukage a couple of months ago," explained Danno. "the only other _curious_ thing going on is over in Kusa and Ame."

Doyun nodded along to what his partner was saying as he nibbled on a steamed bun and Emiko sipped her tea quietly beside him. The remaining four of us listened intently to his every word, even if we knew the scroll held a much more detailed account on what had been going on.

"Both the Land of Grass and Amegakure have been steadily closing themselves off to the rest of the world not only trade-wise, they have been keeping a close eye on anyone who enters or leaves their territories." Doyun had taken over where Danno had left the explanation so his friend could eat.

"They aren't completely isolating themselves yet, but it's been growing increasingly obvious this past year." He stopped for a second as the waiter brought more food and tea to their booth. "Whatever is going on, they are getting impatient. Not only that, The Daimyo in Land of Sound has authorized the creation of a hidden village this year, preparations should be starting in February."

Or little 'catching up' went on and on, and before we realized just how much time we'd actually spent talking to the orphans, it was time for us to rendezvous with our contact. We left the place with the promise to see all three of them throughout our entire stay in the city and a new storage scroll safely in Sensei's grasp. It pleased me to see that even after all this time, our interactions with Danno, Doyun and Emiko remained the same. There were no awkward silences, no tiptoeing around each other, no walking on eggshells. Everything still felt like we'd never left, even with the presence of Sumiko.

We pushed through the crowds as we made our way to the centre of the city, avoiding those we knew to be scammers, pick pockets, human traffickers, and other more unpleasant 'tradesmen'. We only stopped walking when we found ourselves outside the city's biggest, most popular brothel. Us genin exchanged a look when Akira-sensei walked in casually as he would into a weapons' shop, and only hurried in after him when Kosuke barked for us to follow.

Inside, every woman that approached Sensei was impeccably dressed, their faces covered in heavy makeup and their hairs styled in ways I did not think would be practical considering their line of work. But they all looked their best, and most carried themselves with a sense of pride most attributed to a highborn.

The matron, however, was another matter entirely. She did not have the appearance of one, she looked walked, talked and dressed as if she were the Daimyo's lady, and had she said that was the case, I would not have doubted her. Adin, the matron to Akai Kyüden, was a very powerful woman, whether she found her power when she became part of the trade or had always had that regal aura to her, I did not know. The only thing I knew for certain was that it was in every body's best interest not to anger her or test her patience.

Not a single hair fell out of place as she turned to greet Akira-sensei, and neither her smile nor her expensive kimono faltered when she bowed to greet us. This, we had not expected: a formal, non hostile greeting from the very person running the biggest brothel in Kawa no Kuni. Adin and Sensei had a brief exchange before the woman lead all five of us towards the tea room reserved for the staff. As we were ushered into the room through a slide door covered in secrecy seals, a booming laugh echoed from the other side of the room.

Two women giggled to both sides of the shinobi sitting in the middle of the room, drinking, eating and laughing with both male and female employees. He was clearly very tall even without the high sandals he wore, and even when his clothes and white spiky hair covered his physique, he was very clearly still in shape. Regardless of being in his forties.

"One would think you of all people would take your job seriously. You know, being a Legendary Sanin and all, Sensei." Teased Akira Sensei as the door slid closed behind us. "I see your methods are as unconventional as ever."

That right there was what made me lose it. 'Sensei'? _the_ great Toad Sage Jiraiya was Inuzuka Akira's former Sensei? Our spy and contact for this mission was one of the Legendary Sanin? Too many questions ran through my head as the two shinobi exchanged playful banter after years of not seeing each other. Both my team mates had frozen beside me as well and it wasn't until Kosuke nudged us all to sit that we came back to our senses.

"Sensei, this is my genin team: Amori Takahiro, our traps specialist and saboteur; Hyuga Hotaka, in charge of surveillance and Iryo-nin in training; and Sumiko, the muscle of the team and fuinjutsu enthusiast." Introduced Akira-sensei, as each of us bowed in greeting. "Gakis, I'm sure you know my former Jonin Sensei, The Legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya."

It took the three of us a while to get over the fact that we would be working with a shinobi of such experience as Jiraiya, but the second we realized just how human he was (the man would not keep his hands off the girls beside him) she spell shattered into pieces. The man was a _leech_ and it took a lot of frowning and Hotaka snapping at him for Jiraiya to get down to business.

"I've been watching the situation in Oto and Ame for a while now. Amegakure is slowly closing itself to the world, so I had a few of my contacts leave for the village and settle there before it stops communication completely like Kiri did," he began. "Oto is another matter entirely. Yes, it used to be easier to infiltrate and it will become increasingly difficult. Thing is, the person I sent over disappeared somewhere in Grass. He's had his citizenship there for a while, and it should have never happened."

"Could someone have been tailing either of you? Maybe someone realized just _whose_ contact he was and abducted him for information. If not that then he maybe knew too much and someone decided to get rid of the threat." Suggested Hotaka as he paused to blow on his steaming cup of tea.

The brothel workers had left once our conversation had turned to work, all of them had their jobs to return to anyway, and the place felt incredibly peaceful and secure once the giggling sex workers had left the room. I realized then that they had picked this specific place for secrecy. Every brothel had a client confidentiality policy that rivaled the secrecy of a high ranked shinobi secret, so this place was the best we would get if we wanted to discuss confidential matters without unwanted ears going around.

It had started to rain outside, and as pleasant as it felt to hear the raindrops hit the roof, I knew that if there had been any traces of the disappearance left, they would be gone by the time the roads had dried enough to start tracking. That right there, was another problem, we were no tracking team, albeit, our sensei was an Inuzuka and former ANBU, but I wondered if that would really be enough to find our missing man.

"We both make a habit of losing our tails before making contact, so he was either tracked down after we met or someone was waiting for him. But the enemy clearly knew who he was, and I'm leaning more towards the possibility that he knew too much. If they knew who he was, they knew he wouldn't speak. None of my contacts ever do."

We continued to speculate on what could have happened to the man, who could have taken him and why; but Jiraiya-san appeared not to have been as preoccupied with the reason he'd been taken, rather with how to get him back.

Still as our meeting extended, we continued to talk strategy. I started to doubt Jiraiya's decision to request a genin team as support for a mission of this caliber. Then, there was the fact that this was a mission most suited for a tracking team, but I had a hunch that we were there because the Sage wanted our team with him. So I decided not to say anything yet. I'd be damned if Cat-taicho got wind that I'd questioned _the_ Jiraiya's judgment.

We decided to set off for Kusa in two day's time, which gave us plenty of time to give our informants specific instructions on what to keep an eye out for, as well as doing some reconnaissance ourselves before we had to leave the city once again. I took advantage of this opportunity to, not only fill Douyn in, but to explain everything that had happened in the time we hadn't seen each other. That is exactly why, the very next day, we both sat at the roof of the inn we were staying in, eating fresh steamed buns before dawn.

"I just want you to tell me if you're okay," said the boy beside me as I munched on my breakfast. "I know he meant a lot to you. Is your brother still alive? I remember you saying that if anyone could stop your friend it would be him."

Sometimes I wondered just how clever it had been to trust Doyun with so much information about myself, but all doubts left me when I remembered just how much we'd gone through together.

"My brother decided to leave this world of his own free will before everything happened,2 I said, hating the way my voice cracked without my consent and how the food in my mouth suddenly tasted _so bitter_. "But I have reason to think he was forced to do so. I just can't look into it without being accused of treason."

Wind blew around us, and as the city slowly awakened and prepared for a new day of business, we just stared at the sun rising above the horizon and the city walls.

"I have no affiliation to Konoha. You know that, why haven't you asked me to do it?"

It was in moments like these that Doyun dropped his flirty, happy-go-lucky act. He rarely did, but it showed just how serious and coolheaded he could be when he felt the situation warranted it.

"This is personal and most likely very dangerous waters. I don't want you risking your life because I wanted to satisfy my own curiosity."

We stayed there for a while, sitting in silence, eating, enjoying the breeze that danced around us in the morning light. My friend didn't seem to want to let go of the issue at hand, however, because after a few minutes he spoke again.

"You know? I've been helping out with your missions this entire time because it's your job and I want to see you get as far in life as you can get," he paused for a second to try and choose his words with care before he turned to face me. "But I'm not just your comrade, Sumiko, I'm your friend, I want to see you happy more than I want to see you successful. You saved my life, please let me repay you by giving you the closure you need."

It was then, for the first time in months, that I allowed myself to cry freely. Doyun pulled me into his side and rubbed my shoulder gently, letting me get everything out of my system, even when I soaked his clothes with my tears. It was then, with me in his arms that he made me the first and only promise he ever made.

"I'll try my best, and I swear I'll pull back if I feel like it's too much for me. But I'll be damned if I don't at least try to repay the debt I owe you."

…..

It had been harder than expected to sneak up on the two, but Jiraiya knew for a fact that the best Intel was spoken in the dead of the night when everyone thought no one would hear. He was impressed by how they'd almost managed to lose him, but his patience and stubbornness was rewarded with something he'd not seen coming.

Jiraiya knew Hiruzen kept things from him; a spy could never have too much information weather for fear of capture or treason that depended on the person themselves. But the Toad Sage was peeved when he found out Uchiha Shisui had committed suicide. It was out of character and very unusual for a shinobi of his caliber and potential to end their lives.

Hatake Sakumo had been prompted to end his life by the people around him, but Uchiha Shisui had taken his life _before_ the Massacre, otherwise, Itachi would not be alive. So it all came down to how bad had exactly been the situation between the Uchiha Clan and the Hat. Jiraiya would not have thought of Shisui as one to take what others called 'the easy way out'. No, Shisui was a fighter, and the Sage would definitely find out exactly what happened.

Just as he always did.


	25. Chapter 24: Road to the Land of Grass

**A/n. Happy new years everyoneeee, hope you had a very nice holiday season, i sure did for once!**

 **Here is the newest chapter, its sort of a filler but i hope you dont mind it too much :)**

 **We have reached 110 follows and 60 favs so far and i want to thank you all for the support you've given me and the story. Let's all continue to work hard this year for TWYG's second aniversary! I hope we can all continue this journey togther.**

 **As always happy reading and thank you,**

 **Bruce Rosie**

Chapter 24: Road to th Land of Grass

In all of my trips to the Land of Rivers, I'd never had reason to visit the docks, even if I'd sent Doyun to infiltrate more than a few cargo ships. If I had ever been under the impression that the main road in the capital was overcrowded, it had immediately left my mind once we went throught the gates at the port. Every member of the local police force that we had noticed had been missing within the city walls, was out in the port. One would have thought that with the utter state of chaos the city was in, the docks would have been better off with the entire police force present. Thwy weren't, every officer there was either guarding shady looking cargo or bullying honnest tradesmen into paying made up taxes for the port's "services". All the people we had managed to avoid in the city was conglomerating there: human traffickers, drug dealers, people deep in the trade of organs and animals and sellers of devices and objects that were of dubious presedence. They were all there, and we were now in the big leagues. There was no place for mistakes going forward.

We definitely looked out of place there, even if our clothes were those you could find on any child of a merchant's. Brown, moss green, grey, and a bit of terracota were the most predominant colors ammong us. Hotaka was wearing brown lenses and I had hidden my braided hair under the hood of my green cloak. It had been a gift from Hana for my last birthday, it was short, it reached my hips, effectively covering the harness that held my weapons to my side and back. It allowed movement just fine and had an inside layer of light mesh that offered an extra layer of protection.

Both Hotaka and Takahiro blended into the crowd than I did, even when they both were sixteen, as tall as Sensei and visibly built; their darker complections made them look like they had been travelling their entire lives. I for all my disguise, still looked like a clan kid, sharp features, slanted eyes and white, milky skin meant that I was either a brothel worker or part of a clan. The bright red hair and purple lenses did not help in the slightest either.

Well, what do you know? Hotaka had been right. Awful decision on my part really. Oh well, what was done was done, no point crying over spilt milk I guess.

The fact that at fourteen I still hadn't grown much did not exactly help either, but there was no avoiding that; Shisui had never been that tall anyway.

So from an outsider's point of view, I probably looked like a distant relative of Taka's. That or they were escorting me either for protection or merchandice "safekeeping". Which was pretty funny since I was and had always been the muscle of the team. The tallest and bulkiest members of team eight were the medic and saboteur respectively which gave us the advantage since looks were deceiving like that, and since we were living proof of it, it was a principle we lived by.

Akira-sensei had stayed behind to speak with his contacts in the city, and had sent Kosuke with us. Not because he didn't trust we couldn't take care of anything that came up, but because none of us had a sense of smell as sharp. Kosuke was, alongside Sensei, our only tracker in the team and regardless of how much we tried, we never would have been able to do our job without him. Even if we were still genin at what was considered an advanced age, none of us were particularly bothered, underestimation was a very powerful weapon of ours so letting the enemy think that Kosuke was there for protection would play in our favor.

And we loved the expression of utter shock with a hint of confusion and desperation whenever our enemies realized they had in fact fucked up.

We pretended to mingle with the merchants, buying things here and there, and asking around for the best way to travel to Grass if one wanted to be discreet about it, laying falce traces to throw off any tails we had on us. Oh and Kami did we have tails, seemed like people had taken an interest to us. It wasn't ideal, but we could use it to our advantage if we were smart about it. And smart we were, because the next day most of the people following us were sailing to grass without us. Jiraiya-san thought it was hilarious.

We amanaged to retrace Jiraiya's contact's steps all the way to the capital of the Land of Grass from a few merchants' account of the trip, who had travelled almost all the way there with the man. According to their testimony, the man had dissappeared during their second night in Grass, leaving all his posessions behind. He had sailed with a wine cargo ship and had done nothing out of the ordinary according to the crew, except maybe refusing to "judge the quality of the goods" when they opened a few bottles each night. Jiraiya-san had said he always abstained while on the job, so it had definitely been him on that ship. All of this, he already knew, we were just confirming all of his suspicions. There was not much else we could do in the city, so on our third day, we set off for Grass on foot, and sent the orphans on boat, making sure no one knew the six of us were affiliated. Only Emiko stayed to hold the fort, but none of us ever doubted her ability to do so. Nothing of interest would ever get past her. She was good like that.

The road to Grass was not hard. There were no steep hills to climb, no treacherous crossing of swamps, no rivers infested with man-eating beasts to swim across. No, the road was peaceful, surrounded by rice fields and various other corps that were watered by canals dug from the rivers around. The heat was not suffocating and the wind was not strong enough to make dust fly into one's eye. Men and women worked the fields to both sides of the road and paid no mind tho those who travelled across the country.

Anyone would think that with the pace we had all set, we were in no rush to get to our destination. Anyone would think that the two adults that travelled alongside three teenagers and a dog were simple merchants. No one looked our way twice, no one's eyes lingered on us more than they would on a simple passerby. But even if nobody seemed to realize it, we knew. We knew we were shinobi on a mission, and we knew that, even if it didn't appear so to the untrained eye, we were being watched. We couldn't place where the raising of the hair in the back of our necks came from, how many pairs of eyes were actually watching or whom they reported to.

We just knew they were there.

The foliage mooved a bit too much, a bit too suddenly, and in the opposite direction the wind was going. They were watching allright, but we would not be worthy of our title if we _let_ them know we were aware of their presence. They could later lead us to their employers of their own accord.

For the time being we would continue to carry out our mission as planned. Other interested parties would have to wait. This did not mean, of course, that we would lower our guards. Kami forbid we died because of it, Sensei would bring us back from the underworld only to send us back himself. Inuzuka Akira did not train lousy shinobi that died from a kunai to the back of the head. Not in the presence of the legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya at the very least.

Everything seemed to be in order were someone to pay a little more attention to our little group. Jiraiya and Sensei spoke animatedly about the things they had both encountered during the time they were apart. Hota and Taka discussed the most effective way of transportation when wanting to travel unnoticed; and Kosuke and I brought up the rear in comfortable silence, simply enjoying eachother's company. True, he was a dog, but he was older and wiser, and even when in silence, I never once felt lonely around him.

Kosuke was a part of our team, and without him, there _was_ no team eight. The great dog had been there from the very beginning and was as much a mentor as his human companion. He trained with us, pointed out openings in our defence, and even served as a source of heat in missions during the colder months. No member of team eight lacked a bite mark on their skin, since we had all irritated the animal enough to warrant it at some point. He was our team mate, and we were his pups. We were family, we were pack, and the pack always sticks together. And pray for the poor bastard that hurt his pups. More than one enemy had met their end at the hound's jaws after hurting one of us. But the most brutal of those incidents had been when Taka recieved a kunai to the thigh and Hota hurriedly tended to him while I attempted to keep the enemy at bay. Sensei and Kosuke had gone ahead of us, but unluckily for our enemy, Kosuke turned back to check on us three. The poor souls were not given time to react when the black mass of fur started to tear at flesh and bone like a beast possessed. None of us had doubted the animal's ability for cruelty again, and neither did we forget. Kosuke was home. Kosuke was family. Kosuke was safety and warmth. We would all give our lives for him without a second thought, and in return, he would do the same.

The night was beautiful, clear, and silent. The wind had stopped and the open fields had been momentarily replaced by a forest. The trees gave us cover behind which we could make camo for the night, and the higher branches provided a vantage point for our sentinels. Firewood was collected, a perimeter was set, and tents were pitched while Hotaka left to hunt something down for all of us to eatwith the help of Kosuke.

Takahiro worked hard to reduce the time it took him to set up the perimeter each time we were out on mission, and it was no differnt then. He managed to cut his time half a minute that night and announced so as he climbed up to where I sat so we could start first watch.

As the night began to settle, and food was handed out, our routine started to resemble that of our missions before Sumiko appeared, only that with the added presence of of Jiraiya.

We looked like any group of merchants stopping for the night in their trip to a place more profitable. But it was our conversation that, if overheard, would give out our identity. Our talk was done in hushed tones, never whispers because those carried, and it was littered with information that could be useful to our enemies. Now when you know someone is watching and keeping an eye on everything you do or say, the game changes. It was now up to them to _choose_ which pieces of information to believe. We were aware that quiet conversations in the dead of the night carried the most valuable intel, but it was also the perfect opportunity to spread the _wrong_ kind of intel. So we spoke truths, but they were layered with thick layers of lies, and so discussed the mission without fear of being overheard.

But even with such precautions in place, Jiraiya stillpllaced a secrecy seal around our camp when he told us what he and his contacts had been investigating. There were two big situations he had been keeping tabs on that were of paramount importance, and as we had been told before, it was those in Ame and Oto. What we had not been told, was exactly what there was to be found in those places. In the unnamed country where Amegakure was, there had risen to power someone the people venered like a god, who apart from his own "angel" had the company of an entire organization by their side. Ita was when they had all arrived that the rain had started, never to cease, creating a natural barrier for intruders, who would find it near impossible to find safe passage to the village through the swamps. There was a single road in, and it was guarded almost as tightly as a kage's office. There was something brewing there, we understood, something big after the misterious death of Hanzo the Salamander wich would affect us all in some way.

Politics, I'd learnt, still ruled the world, still dictated my assignments, still decided wether I lived or died. Which meant that even if I hated the idea of bureaucracy and the fact that decitions were made depending on the interests of who made them, I still needed to learn to live with them and simply keep an eye on how they affected me and those around.

All of this seemed a little depressing in my eyes. A fourteen year old orphaned girl who's job was killing people who had found themselves on the wrong end of a scope just because they had somehow been in my employer's way. Lovely. Still, infiltration was my specializarion, not assassination, my currency was information, not blood money. And about the fourteen year old orphaned part, well, I was not alone, not anymore at least.

I tried not to question it all too much, his was my life, my family, my job, my own hard earned abilities; and a system so corrypt it would instigate a coup in another country just because they had refused to sign a trade agreement would not, could not take it all away from me.

Still I would gather information on all the key players. They would not catch me off guard, I would not be betrayed again by my own country, the people I was supposed to trust with my own security

But for now, I would focus on getting to the bottom of the Ame and Oto situation. I would go back home wiser, to a promotion which would give me access to high ranking restricted archives. I'd work my way up, and when I saw a chance to uncover the truth behind the massacre, I would not hesitate to take it.


	26. Chapter 25: The Unknown Enemy

**AN**

 **Sorry for the delay guys! February started off as a nightmare and I didn't want to force myself to do something that would turn out ugly. So, finally, after almost ten days of delay, here is CH25**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: The Unknown Enemy.

The Land of Grass turned out to be, to absolutely nobody's surprise, just that: a never ending field of grass. There was the occasional isle of trees within the great green ocean, but the extent of it still took my breath away. And not in the good sense.

There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to seek cover other than the tall blades of grass that reached my ribs. I felt exposed. Any shinobi who knew the terrain better would have been able to pick us off like fish in a barrel, and I hated it. It was a brilliant location for traps as well so my nerves, I knew, would be on edge until we got out of the god awful place.

To both Hota and Taka, this was not an issue, since Hota had the Byakugan and Taka was a traps master himself. I just held the terrible disadvantage of having to see my opponent, but I figured I'd burn that bridge when I got there. It was useless to panic about something I couldn't change, not to mention a mistake only a rookie would make. I was no rookie.

After what seemed like a lifetime of drifting aimlessly in that never ending sea of grass, my ears picked up the soothing sound of running water. It was then that Jiraiya-san turned to us with a wide grin and welcomed us to the Capital of the Land of Grass. As he parted the blades one last time, we finally got the chance to see past the green wall that had surrounded us the entire trip there.

The entire city had been built below ground level, and not one building was more than three stories high. The river that bordered the entire west side of the city had a dam built onto its side that fed the streams which provided the entire city's water supply. And the docks, just as the entire place, were hidden by the surrounding grass. There was no security detail that I could see as we made our way down the path carved to the side of the cliff, but I was convinced they didn't need one, since the entire grassland was most likely mined with traps for unwanted guests.

The capital was definitely not a big city; I myself would have called it a Town. The place was only ten blocks long and eight wide, and there appeared to be more shops, pubs and inns than residences, which would have made it more of a place for commerce than for people to live in.

Without a word, Kosuke, Taka, Hota and I took off to do some recon and intel gathering while the adults went off to sort out our accommodation. Id didn't take us long to find the merchant's district, so once we did, we split up into two groups: Kosuke and I would search the eastern side of town and Taka and Hota would do the western most side. Long ago, we had decided that when looking for a specific person, it would be much easier if we were to cover different areas and make the search and Intel gathering more time efficient. Kosuke and Hotaka would be the trackers and Hota and I would cover them while they poured their entire effort into the search. Of course, the added effort of Doyun and Danno when they arrived would help narrow the seemingly endless possibilities. We were not a tracking team after all.

Still, the only thing I could bring myself to think about was the reason Jiraiya-san had requested an Infiltration team for a _tracking_ mission. We had Kosuke, Hotaka, and Sensei, but we were not a fully qualified team, and definitely not ideal where finding such an important target was concerned. Why would he risk not finding his contact when he had such _valuable_ information? Unless…

Unless there was no such person. He _requested_ our team, which meant we had something that was of use to him. But what could our team have that no other did? We were simply a clan less saboteur, a branch family Hyuuga and…

Well kick me in the head and call me brainless.

Of fucking course.

"Kosuke-nii?" I asked the hound with the most unbothered expression I could muster. I didn't nail it.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known that our target didn't exist?"

"What are you talking about, Pup? The toad man gave us a scent, how could he not exist?"

"I mean that searching for the target is not the reason Jiraiya-san called us here. This is a tracking mission, and requesting an infiltration team for that kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it".

The hound let out a deep exhale that sounded a lot like a sigh before answering.

"I see you figured it out Sumiko-chan," He then stopped walking to look me in the eyes, as if to make sure I knew he meant every word. "I will not let anyone hurt you, Pup."

I sighed.

"I'm more concerned about whom is it we are targeting. Not just anyone would know who I am or attempt to make a move when I'm supposed to be under Hokage-sama's political protection."

In fact, there were few people I could think of and at the top of that list was the person who had been enough of a threat for Shisui to mention in his last farewell. It was a list of people whom I should fear, respect and, in some cases, hate. It was very possible that other nations would be after the only two remaining Uchiha. They most probably saw me as a child, an easy target. The fact that I wasn't in Fire Country at the moment made an ambush easier as well as my kidnapping. Even if the number of people who knew I was still alive was meager at most.

"There are a lot of people out there who are more powerful than you could ever imagine, Pup. Legends need to have at least a little bit of truth to them."

We covered our entire section of town within an hour, and decided to call it a day before we headed for the inn, Jiraiya-san and Sensei had booked. However, when we met them it surprised absolutely no one that our lodging was going to be a brothel. The men would be staying in a room to themselves, and I would be sleeping with the chambermaids for our entire stay in Grass. I of course had to agree to let Kosuke sleep with us because big 'ole papa dog would not have me sleep unprotected where any drunken patron could mistake me for a sex worker.

Me being bait for an unknown enemy had been enough in his eyes.

I decided to confront Jiraiya-san during dinner, which, judging by how my teammates choked on their food and sprayed their tea everywhere, took them by surprise. Sensei, of course, shut his eyes and tried to repress his incoming migraine by pinching the bridge of his nose when Takahiro and Hotaka started bombarding him with indignant questions.

"You are quite the clever one aren't you, Sumiko-chan?" said Jiraiya finally with a mocking grin that did not reach his eyes.

"I simply thought team eight didn't feel like the right choice for a mission of this caliber. It seemed fishy. And to be completely honest, Jiraiya- _san_ , I do not appreciate having to suspect my comrades' intentions. But you managed to make me distrust you."

Sensei gave me a hard look.

"Sumiko, remember your place."

"It's okay, Akira. The girl is right. I underestimated them and I do apologize for that. But even if I do let it slide," Said the Toad Sage pointedly. "other people aren't as cool as I am. Make sure not to be tried for insubordination, Sumiko-chan."

I bowed and apologized accordingly. I would not have a legendary shinobi hold a grudge against me if I could help it.

However he still decided to withhold the remaining information about our real target, and ordered us to make our search as believable as possible. Our target could not suspect a thing, or the situation would go south very quickly and we might not survive it.

Doyun and Danno would arrive at the docks the following morning, and would rent out a room at an inn two streets away from the red lights district. They would not make contact until they had made sure they had not been followed, but the fact that they would be in town put my mind at ease, at least a little. They might not have been shinobi, but they sure as hell were good backup.

For the time being, we would execute our plan just as Jiraiya-san had told us to. Taka and Hota would "search" the outer districts and Kosuke and I would do the town's center districts; which, of course, included the red lights district. Even if we were supposed to be tracking someone, I decided trying to gain some contacts in yet another important town would pay off in the future. That's why I noticed it. The small body of a toddler hiding behind a garbage can in a dark alley, dozing off and startling awake every few minutes.

As we approached the child, Kosuke muttered something about smelling fear but there not being anything menacing in the surrounding area. The child seemed to be wearing a torn kimono that had seen better days, and their hair had been chopped unevenly. They couldn't have been older than five, and there was a bleeding gap where their left ear should have been.

I took the child back to the brothel. They were suffering from severe blood loss and were in a lot of pain. And if their injuries were anything to go by, they had nowhere to go. Kosuke ran ahead to get Hotaka, who was the only member of our team with relevant healing abilities, so when I finally arrived, both of them and Taka were already waiting for me.

The chamber maids helped me bathe the child, who turned out to be a girl, and put some new clothes on her before Hota could see to her ear. It had been cut off unevenly and without a care for the girl, was what Hota told when he finished wrapping a bandage around her head.

"This was some sort of punishment to her. Whoever did this was a very angry piece of shit."

I could understand where Hotaka's anger came from. He bore the caged bird curse mark on his forehead after all.

The boys left to continue with the last sweep of town for the day, while Kosuke and I stayed behind to care for the unconscious girl. It must have been a good two hours until she woke up, groaning at the pain on the side of her head and attempting to touch it before she realized it had been covered. I stopped sharpening my blades and put them aside as soon as she sat up.

"Who are you?" was the first thing she asked. "Why did you help me?"

The amount of skepticism in a child as young made my heart ache.

"My name is Sumiko, and you might want to be a little more polite to the person who saved you."

She was tires, I could tell from a thousand feet away, but that didn't stop her from doubting me still.

"Don't worry, I just helped you because you were about to bleed out. You are a child, I couldn't just leave you there to die." I sighed and sat closer to her futon. "Your condition is quite unusual as well. Care to share why a five year old got her ear brutally cut out?"

She looked uncomfortable and like she didn't entirely understand what I was saying. I couldn't blame her for being careful though, I was a stranger, even if I'd helped her out. I didn't think I could say anything to make the situation better, so I did the only thing I could think of: I poured us both a cup of tea.

"My hahue cut my ear off," she stated shaking. "she did it because I cut my hair. I wanted it short because I don't want to be a lady. I don't want to be pretty and marry. I don't want to be a girl!"

Oh. Well I was way out of my depth here.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you. But first, we need to find you some other clothes and maybe we can get one of the girls here to even out your hair for you. I need to find somewhere for you to stay as well. What's your name?"

"My hahaue said my name is Aki." He answered looking down.

"I meant what would you want your name to be?"

His head shot up and his eyes watered with something that looked like a mixture of happiness and hope.

"Kirito. My name is Kirito."

I smiled at him once again and sent Kosuke for Sensei. I would have to talk it over with him before I decided on anything, but maybe, just maybe, I could bring him back to Konoha with us when the mission was over.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kirito-kun. I'm a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato. What would you like to be when you grow up?"

I needed to get him to trust me before I tried to relocate him to a better place. I would not force a child to go anywhere they didn't want to. He seemed to ponder the thought quite a bit before he answered with a toothy grin that was missing a few teeth and eyes like half moons.

"I want to be a florist and make people happy!"


	27. Chapter 26: A Viper in the Grass

Chapter 26: A Viper in the Grass.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. At this rate I would get myself killed before I made Chünin. One would think that with the amount of field experience I had and everything team eight had gone through, I'd be able to spot a simple henge.

Well think again.

Not only was I stupid, oh no the problem did not end there; because on the other side of the transformation jutsu happened to be one of the most dangerous rogue shinobi the world had produced. Fucking Orochimaru. Kami must have been on an extremely merciful mood if they let me live through _that_.

I only noticed when the Sanin wanted me to notice. When there was nobody around and he could let his real voice and personality shine through. When he was certain that there would be no one listening, when he could personally deliver the message he had come to give me.

When Orochimaru deserted Konoha, the only information we had been given had been just that. Orochimaru was a traitor to the Hat, he left, he was our sworn enemy from that day forward and so on. It was his decision. We were never told why he had left. We were told he was dangerous and our enemy and that was the end of it. So when _the_ Orochimaru came to me, not with a kunai to my eyes, but with Intel, I was more than just taken aback.

"You have no Idea how much trouble I had to go through to get you alone, child." Said the smooth voice of the Sanin behind Kirito's face." Jiraiya sure knows how to make himself a nuisance."

I made sure not to lose him from sight as the body of what I'd thought to be a child made its way to the low table standing to the side of the room. He poured us both tea.

"But since we probably have very little until my team mate comes barging through the door, I'll try to make this as brief as possible."

Orochimaru handed me one of the cups he had been holding and sat before me with posture so graceful and refined it might have been that of a member of the royal family.

"The story I'm about to tell you might sound like a twisted plot of mine to turn you against the Hokage, but although my word means nothing to you, I can swear to you that every bit of it is true." The child before me took a sip of his tea and handed me a piece of paper I never noticed he had been holding. "But _he_ thought you might be still in need of some more concrete proof that that is not my intention. I am merely the messenger."

I took the piece of paper and unfolded it, uncaring of what may lay inside. Looking back, I should have been more careful, taken my time to check for traps or poison, maybe even prepared myself for what was to come. But if I was to be completely honest, nothing could have prepared me for what was written there.

In his always neat, elegant, beautiful handwriting, Itachi had written to me:

 _Orochimaru-san is an ally, he will give you his own account of the story, and someday, hopefully soon, I will give you mine and apologize as I should. I can only entrust this information to you, my best friend, my last real ally. Please do not die until we meet again. And do not forget who you are, Akane._

 _Itachi._

It was short, to the point, and just like him. It made me angry. I was livid, and I didn't understand. Why now? After all this time. I had worried, and fretted for his life for years. He had made me wait so long to even tell me he was alive, that he was hopefully well. I'd missed him so much.

I swallowed the knot in my throat and willed my tears not to fall; and then looked up at Orochimaru.

"Tell me."

And tell me he did.

And my hate for Sarutobi Hiruzen and his council grew.

Orochimaru had been, apart from one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin, a member of the research and development division. In fact, he had been the head of the department, with a drive and a love for knowledge that inspired his peers. It all went well until councilman Shimura, with the approval of the Hokage, recruited him for some 'hands on' research. It was a matter of extreme secrecy and should he be discovered, he would have to disappear. Orochimaru's interest had been caught to say the least and he agreed to work for Danzo. Since his knowledge of Jutsu lay in their theory and what he knew of anatomy came from scrolls his team mate Tsunade had written, his work was purely about proposing theories in hypothetical cases presented to him by his superiors.

When he found out not only that his theories for the replication of wood release were being tested on children, but also that his notes on ocular blood limit transplants were being used to Shimura's benefit, he grabbed those children who had survived experimentation and left Konoha. He set up labs in his hideouts to try and stabilize those children he could and built a facility to keep contained those he couldn't.

He later learned that he had been accused of human experimentation, and that the lab he had taken the children from, had been used as 'evidence' to frame him. He suspected that his notes on ocular transplants had had something to do with the Uchiha Massacre as well, since the bodies had been buried and not burnt like was the Uchiha custom.

"According to a letter my brother left me before he commited suicide, said he had presented an alternative plan to the Massacre, and that depending on the Council's answer and how deeply imbedded in the Hokage were Danzo's calws, it might succeed. But we all know how _that_ ended." I spat out bitterly.

One day, one day I'd kill them all.

"Do you still have this letter with you?" I nodded and unsealed the worn out parchment from a storage seal inked to the inside of my forearm.

He read it over and over, and with hard eyes and a chill in his voice that sent shivers down my spine, he answered:

"Who else knows about this?"

I drank the last of my tea and put the cup down with a sigh.

"Just you and me, Orochimaru-san."

He looked rather surprised.

"You told a rogue-nin, accused of human experimentation whom you have just met, basing your trust on a note that could easily have been forged?"

I smiled.

"I might not have the Sharingan, Orochimaru-san, but my eyes are still extremely sharp."

The smile he gave me was a sarcastic one, I wasn't so sure I liked.

"Not sharp enough to notice that some words are spelled in katakana and not in hiragana or kanji," He continued to smile as he re-read the letter. "and that the first characters of each word spell something quite interesting…"

I snatched the parchment from his hands and read the note Shisui had left me for the first time since I'd sealed it within the security of my own arm.

Orochimaru was right. It was, in fact _very_ interesting, because as he had told me, the characters read something I could never have anticipated:

 _Kotoamatsukami._

…

We agreed to keep in touch through one of his lesser snake summons, which would remain with me in the shape of a tattoo around my wrist. He warned me, though that contact should be minimal for the sake of secrecy and only to be done in case of being in possession of information the other could consider relevant. Orochimaru was to enter an organization to keep with his 'rogue s-ranked nin' façade and to try and obtain as much information as he could. Then, with a bow, we parted ways.

My head was swarming with all the new information Orochimaru-san had provided me with. Almost every gap in the knowledge I had about the situation had been filled and with how fast my mind was working, I could feel the oncoming migraine I would get.

I felt cheated, betrayed, I was raging with a fury I'd never felt and a need to _burn, burn,_ BURN Konohagakure to the ground I could barely contain. My killing intent was leaking, I knew that. I didn't care.

They had done what they did to Orochimaru.

They had killed Shisui.

They had forced Itachi to kill his entire family.

They had made Uchiha Akane disappear.

No.

I was still there, and I would kill them all.

My chakra must have spiked, because in what felt like no time, Sensei was there, so were Jiraiya and the rest of the team. Sensei was saying something I couldn't hear, but his face looked worried, and somehow more detailed than usual. I noticed he had more expression liner and wrinkles than I'd thought, and that there were a few grey hairs poking out from in between the mess of brown hair on his head.

"…gan, Sumiko."

My hearing was starting to come back to me, and as I shook Sensei's hands from my shoulders, I moved to take off the contact lenses. They were being more of a nuisance than ever.

"What?" I bit back, annoyed that I even had to wear the damned things.

Sensei looked taken aback by my rudeness, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Your Sharingan," said Kosuke. "You awakened it, Pup."

That made me stop short. It couldn't be, I wasn't supposed to be able to awaken the Sharingan. I took a hand mirror that Taka handed me, and when I brought it up to my face, I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped past my lips. As everyone had already seen, my irises were no longer black, but scarlet. What everyone had failed to mention, was that there were two tomoe on my left eye instead of one. What had happened? Had something gon wrong?

I looked up at Sensei once more and couldn't contain the silent tears that started escaping me. I didn't want to cry, but it was all too much. How was I going to fix this? How could I make it alright without hurting my loved ones? How could I tell Sasuke that his brother had killed his parents under orders? How could I ever face anyone with how weak I was?

I was overwhelmed; I was sad, angry and tired. I wanted to go home and sleep and then plan my revenge, because there was no way these people would get away with anything. They would all die, either by my hand or by my design.

I managed to bring my breathing under control and after a few minutes of just crying in silence, I went numb. I needed to think clearly, calmly and right in the middle of a mission was no time to panic. Even if the target for our mission wasn't out to hunt me, but to warn me.

What followed was something that resembled an interrogation in more ways than one. Jiraiya-san sure was persistent, and I was tempted to just out and tell him everything If it would make him stop annoying me. I was in no mood to be annoyed; I swore I'd bite someone's head off at any given moment.

On top of that, I didn't seem to be able to make my eyes shift back to their original color, and it was starting to worry me. It had occurred to me that not awakening my döjitsu when Shisui died or when Itachi attacked me might have meant that I wouldn't awaken it at all. But to think they would, at different stages of development _and_ that I wouldn't be able to make them shift back, never crossed my mind.

Would it drain my chakra dry? Would it have side effects?

I did not know.

What I did know, though, was that there was no concealing my Identity anymore. And now more than ever, there was a target painted on my back.

I would have to ask Kakashi for help as well.

In a way, I was glad I couldn't make my eyes go back to their original form. It denied my superiors the chance to rob me of my identity, my history, my blood once again. Uchiha Akane could not, would not be hidden from the world any longer. I could be myself again.

Hotaka was not as thrilled. He was fussing over me as if I'd been fatally wounded, and beside him, Takahiro tried to calm the boy's nerves to no avail. Sensei had a deep set frown on his face and was staring into the tatami mat as if it had given him a code impossible to decipher.

Jiraiya-san, not content with his interrogation, started searching the toom. For what? I did not know. But he continued to go through every single object and piece of furniture he could get his hands on. He did not find what he was looking for, I didn't expect him to. Orochimaru-san would not let himself be caught, not even by his former teammate.

I still did not know if I could trust Jiraiya. I knew that even if I trusted them with my life, I would not put them in a situation where they would have to choose between the village and a friend. I felt no guilt in putting anybody else through that. I would have to be careful either way, because there was no way back from the path I'd chosen for myself. It was all or nothing, and I refused to be left with nothing.


	28. Chapter 27: Domestic Invation

**There is some graphic violence in this chapter, reader discretion advised.**

Chapter 27: Domestic Invasion.

"What if someone makes a bad decision, Nii-chan?" I asked quietly, noticing I had n reason to raise my voice above a whisper for him to hear me.

"Then you can do nothing but accept that's the path they've chosen for themselves; and that they will have to face the consequences eventually. Just make sure that when they do, you never enforce those consequences out of spite, hatred or vengeance, Akane. If someone has to atone for their sins, then let yourself be guided by your own sense of justice."

It had been a while since I'd first remembered that conversation with my brother, and I'd never expect it to haunt me ever since. Yet, here I was, four years later and I still woke up every morning with his words swimming around in my head. Ever since my meeting with Orochimaru-san, I understood life was terribly unfair.

It had taken me longer than expected to pull myself together since the Hokage had decided the best course of action was to put me back in ANBU permanently and leave Team 8 once again as soon as we returned from Kusa. I'd had to train my anger away, and had Kakashi not volunteered to partner up with me, It would probably had taken even longer.

I was angry, frustrated, drained of everything that once had driven me to become a shinobi. I felt betrayed, confused, and sad because the person we all looked up for guidance was an impostor in Kami's robes. My determination was low and my drive nonexistent, And then I remembered Shisui's words.

My first idea had been to expose Hiruzen, but quickly discarded the possibility because they could and would find a way to cover it all up like they had been doing all these years, and given enough time, people would forgive and forget. I could not have that. I would have him exposed after death, where there would be no way for him to deny anything. No, Hiruzen would have to die, even if it made him into a martyr.

]I would not be able to accomplish any of that on my own, and there was only so much Orochimaru could accomplish on his own as well, he needed a way into the village and to be able to bring reinforcements if he needed. The barrier surrounding Konoha would immediately detect a chakra signature it was not familiar with, even more so if it was as distinct as his. This would make it hard for him to even set foot in Konoha without triggering an alarm.

I had a lot of work to do, and I knew I couldn't do it on my own. So I trusted the only two people I knew would not question my motives or try to stop me. Doyun had long ago promised to support me in anything I decided to do, so when he agreed to become an intern within the barrier division I was very thankful, but not really surprised.

I was originally going to trust only Doyun with my plan, but I had two children I would be leaving behind if I ever got caught. Naruto would never be given in adoption, since they feared him being more loyal to a single person than the village as a whole. But that did not mean he would not need the care they had denied him for so long.

I had trusted Sasuke to the Inuzuka clan when I'd become unable to protect him myself as I'd been ordered into hiding and became Sumiko. From what he had told me over the years and those updates I got from Hana when my duties in ANBU prevented me from seeing him, I knew he was well taken care of and as happy as the situation allowed him to be.

That is why I told Hana everything as well. From why Shisui had killed himself, why Itachi had done what he did, to why Orochimaru had left the village. Even if she did try to conceal how angry and betrayed she felt, her killing intent leaked out and covered the entire training field we were sitting in. She agreed, of course and agreed to support me in any way she could, even if I'd only asked her to take care of two twelve year olds. Her loyalty baffled me, but I swore to myself that would be the only favor I ever asked of her. I would not be taking advantage of her willingness to help me anytime soon.

All of this, I did a year after our return from Kusa, and three years had passed since then. With Doyun making himself irreplaceable in the barrier division, Hana acquainting herself and Kiba better with Naruto, and me managing to become part of the Hokage guard; our plan had come together.

In his years as a rogue nin, Orochimaru-san had acquired very valuable information regarding other powerful figures around the world. Amongst which was the Kazekage, who had, as it turns out, experimented on children as well. So, with yet another target on our list, we decided to kill two birds with one stone and wait for the perfect opportunity, which came in the shape of Konohagakure's Chünin exams.

Orochimaru-san would kill and take the place of the Kazekage before and during the exams, giving him unrestricted entrance to Konoha with as many shinobi as he needed for support. All we needed then was a distraction big enough to get every shinobi in the area out of his way when he made contact with Hiruzen.

He had insisted he had it covered. I did not like being left in the dark in something as big as the assassination of a Kage, but I would have to trust him, since I was not powerful or smart enough to come up with something of such magnitude.

At this point I had no chaise but to follow him, I was in too deep to back out, and even if I did find the entire ordeal nerve wracking, I knew this was the right thing to do. I wanted Konoha cleansed of vermin and I wanted justice to be done, so one day Sasuke could live in a place where he didn't have to watch his back. I wanted Konoha to be a place that deserved her shinobi's loyalty, a place where no one had to go through what Shisui and Itachi had gone through. Not again.

So we proceeded as planned. Doyun exchanged the Kazekkage's chakra signature with Orochimaru's within the barrier data system. The Sannin did his part and Hana made sure to be a constant presence in Naruto's life. All we had to do was manage not to get caught until the last round of the exams, where the Hokage would make a public appearance at the Arena.

The plan was to put as many people under a genjutsu as possible to prevent casualties and then a decoy would be made to get the remaining shinobi away from the Hokage and away from the fight. I had made it abundantly clear to Orochimaru in my letters to him that I did not want Konoha casualties. I did not want to carry the weight of their deaths on my shoulders if there was any way to help it. In their eyes, they would have been defending their home, and I could not fault them for that. That and the fact that were there to be innocent casualties, I would not have been able to live with it.

Or so I thought.

We had taken every precaution; we plotted, planned, and plotted some more in order to avoid any unnecessary possible collateral damage. We had made sure to cover every hole in our plan as carefully as we could. But fate would not have it. Because after the first two instances went as smoothly as they would have any other time, on the last match of the finals, _Sasuke's_ match, everything went to hell.

A genjutsu was put into place, but it was not us who cast it, and when only those who were skilled enough to remain awake were left, Suna attacked. As a part of the Hokage guard, I could do nothing but watch as Naruto and Sasuke sped off into battle. Every single shinobi around engaged the enemy but us. The Hokage was never to be without a guard. He, whom people called the God of Shinobi. Oh the irony burned underneath my skin and made me hate him so much more. We only left our station when the Kazekage's guard moved in on us, and then, everything that came afterwards would be up to Orochimaru. All it took to disperse us was an explosion, and then, the barrier went up.

The thing about battles is that you can never predict where they will take you, so when I ended up back-to-back with Tsume-san, I could not bring myself to be surprised. I'd fought with and against the Inuzuka frequently enough in the past, she didn't really need to peek behind the mask to know it was me. Which didn't particularly mean she was satisfied with knowing I wasn't dead on a ditch after disappearing for four years.

"Care to share where ya've been all this time, pup?" She said as she kicked a Suna chunin into Kuromaru's jaws. "I'd thought disappearing into the night had been enough the first time."

I ducked under my enemy's leg, severing his artery in the process before sticking the blade attached to my left arm through his neck. I took the kunai she had been holding and threw it at Tsume's waiting hand.

"You know I would not have done it if it hadn't been an order, Tsume-san." I sighed behind the tiger mask I wore and turner to my next opponent. "I wouldn't have missed Sunday dinners at your place for anything less."

We fought Chünin, special Jonin and Jonin of every gender, ethnicity and size as we tried to remain alive long enough to see the next sunrise. Kuromaru lost an ear, Tsume got a kunai to the arm, and I managed to get my cloak torn in enough places for it to become rags.

At some point, Kakashi and Gai joined us. They barely got to tell us that the Hokage was engaged in a fight with Orochimaru before they were forced to focus on the incoming attack. I punched, kicked, blocked, missed, slashed, cut, stabbed, and punched once again so many times I managed to lose count. I was careful not to use any fancy jutsu because of the sleeping spectators on the bleachers we were all fighting on. One very stupid Jonin decided to try and use an unconscious civilian as a meat shield. Kuromaru didn't approve, or so it seemed by the amount of force he used when he tore her arm from her body. She screamed so much, both from terror and pain, as she looked down on her missing limb, she didn't even hear Kuromaru's feral growl when he jumped at her throat to end her life.

One did not make Inuzuka dogs angry.

There was a moment nearing the end of the fight when the ground started to tremble beneath us. We all knew an earthquake when we felt one, and that was not it. It was too inconsistent; it came and went as if a battle between giants had been taking place. Little did I know, that was closer to the truth than I would have liked.

The battle was long, extremely bloody and something none of us had accounted for, and still, I felt responsible for it. I could tell no one, of course, but even if I'd been able to do so, I didn't think they'd be able to convince me otherwise. Thankfully, there had been very few Konoha casualties apart from Hiruzen, whom Orochimaru had managed to kill in the end at the expense of his arms.

Konoha was devastated, left without a Hokage and with her defense system very much weakened. Sasuke and Naruto had ended up in the hospital, but were still in pretty good shape considering they had fought a murderous jinchuriki. And if I was being honest, that was all I could have asked for. Team 8, Kakashi told me, had survived the incident without injury or casualties. Hana had given him a letter for me saying everyone was fine, I had nothing to worry about.

Until a few days later, Kakashi asked to see me. He had something important to tell me. So we met on the roof of the hospital after I visited two sleeping kids one afternoon.

"I have reason to believe Elder Shimura is interested in Sasuke," He said without much ado. "Tenzo used to belong in ROOT, he's been asked to gather Intel on him."

I felt my eyesight sharpen, and I knew the tomoe in my eyes had started spinning lazily. I sat in silence, waiting for him to continue and attempting to ignore how the sunlight was slightly uncomfortable on my extremely pale skin.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tenzou also has reason to believe it was him who staged the Suna attack. He believes he had a few operatives dress as delegates from Sunagakure. A war and the Hokage's death would give him a chance to be eligible for the Hat. Didn't think he'd involve Orochimaru though. Guess we better not make assumptions in the future…"

I felt the guilt eating me up inside, spreading through my body like acid. Kakashi trusted me implicitly, with his entire life, which was a hard thing to do as a shinobi. I felt dirty, unworthy of his friendship and trust. I'd hidden everything from him and called it concern, when all it had been was fear of rejection, fear of disappointing someone I looked up to and cherished.

"Kakashi," he didn't turn to look at me, but I knew he was listening, he always was. "I need to show you something."

He turned.

"Would you let me show you?" I said, taking off my mask in plain sight for the first time in four years.

Kakashi nodded, and my Sharingan spun.


	29. Chapter 28: To Cheat the Devil

Chapter 28. To Cheat the Devil.

"Well, that's something I didn't expect from you of all people." He said as he sat straighter. "You do know I should report on you for treason, right?"

I stared ahead of me and into the horizon as the spring breeze blew my hair back and away from my face. I didn't want to see the disappointment in Kakashi's eye, I didn't want to be yet another reason for his heart to keep aching, he had been through enough, or to become a part of the seemingly never ending list of things that weighted on his conscience.

"Why didn't you tell me?" if you had, you could have lived the rest of your life knowing your secret would be safe."

His voice was cold, detached; he was weighing me, analyzing my every word and move. He was not my friend then, he was a shinobi. He would evaluate the information he had been given and with it, choose the best course of action. He would consider every possible scenario, putting aside all sentiment and becoming the cool headed, sharp minded shinobi he pretended not to be.

"You are one of the few people who could have talked me out of it. I didn't want you to."

He remained silent. I didn't not mind, it gave me time to think myself. Kakashi was not a man of few words, but he never spoke if he had nothing relevant to say. He knew words were as powerful as any kunai. He had had to live with the weight of his words for most of his life, and I knew he didn't want to add to that list.

Time passed slowly, and the wind blew. Kakashi's silver hair shone under the sun, and my curls got even messier. Birds chirped, and the smell of freshly mowed grass mixed with that of a restaurant down the street. It had taken a while, but the heightened vibrancy of the world seen through a Sharingan now seemed to make it more beautiful rather than overwhelming. Images were extremely sharp, colors were as vibrant as they came, and movements were predictable. Patterns were clear, faces distinct and unforgotten.

"You should turn yourself in," He said at last "not now, but when the new Hokage is elected, if it doesn't end up being Elder Shimura, of course. You still have Shisui's letter and manage to convince Orochimaru to vouch for you, you might be spared the death sentence and life as a rogue."

I turned to him. He looked vacant, unfeeling.

"Why are you giving me advice? And what makes you think I'd go rogue?"

He showed me his most plastic eye-smile and then put his arm around my shoulders.

"What makes you think I'd let you die?"

…

I sat outside ANBU HQ, letting the last rays of sunshine warm my skin before my night shift started. I missed it. I missed the sun in my face, the breeze in my hair, the smell of wet grass in the training fields in the morning. I missed team eight, Hana, Sasuke, Naruto. I missed being just Uchiha Akane.

Footsteps as silent as anyone could make them, approached me from behind. This wouldn't have phased me if it weren't for the fact that they were accompanied by the muted thud of a crane. And I knew exactly who it was.

"Uchiha-san, what a pleasant surprise to find you here. Is your shift about to start?"

To anybody who didn't know him well enough, he would have just seemed like a frail old man with too heavy a job for his age. But I knew better than to underestimate him.

"Elder Shimura, I know not to believe anything could surprise you."

He chuckled.

"Fair enough, I will get to the point then, and take no more of your time."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I did not need the Sharingan to see underneath his mask. He was dangerous alright.

"Sasuke is graduating the academy soon; I wanted you, as head of the clan to let him know the branch of ANBU under my command would be more than willing to take him in as an apprentice."

He said this slowly, as if explaining it to a child, and even had the nerve to _smile_ , like he was doing me a favor, like what he was offering was an honor, a one in a lifetime opportunity. He had the nerve to come to _me_ and threaten to take the last member of the family I had left. He had the nerve to smile pleasantly all the while through. Oh, he was asking for it, and I would give him the fight he wanted. I would struggle, I would bleed, I would tear my hair out in frustration but I would _win_ , and he would _die._

"Sasuke's dream is to be a part of a team with his friends for as long as he can, and when he becomes chunin, he will ask Kakashi-senpai to mentor him. I do appreciate your offer, Elder Shimura, It is very generous of you."

I was tired, enemies kept appearing left and right, I couldn't seem to catch a break, and still I had to find Itachi and bring him back. Kami knew I missed him. I had rarely thought of him until Orochimaru-san made contact with me. It had driven me crazy to not know _why_ he'd done it, so I'd avoided thinking about it at all. But that all changed in Kusa, and from then on, he'd been always in my thoughts. Was he taking care of himself? Was he eating, sleeping properly? Knowing him, the answer would have been no, and even if it didn't put me at ease at all, all I could do was smile fondly.

"I believe it is too early to decline such an offer, Uchiha-san. Sasuke might change his mind, circumstance might interfere…"

Another threat.

I sighed.

"I know how the shadow ranks work, Elder Shimura, be it ANBU or ROOT. I will not allow Sasuke to go through what I did. Not even should _circumstance_ interfere."

His smile didn't falter, but he did not like my answer. His body didn't tense, his jaw didn't clench, the grip on his crane didn't tighten. But in his eye I could see the fire my defiance had ignited. I had dared him to try and take Sasuke from my cold, dead hands, and he had accepted.

"We will see."

The wind blew once again, the last rays of sunshine disappeared behind the horizon, I took a deep breath and put my mask on. Danzo had disappeared in a blur of dust and leaves, and with his silent departure came the dreadful feeling I got every time before a fight.

Fear.

Leaving the world of the living behind once again, I stepped into the shadows to become a monster the old and the young feared equally:

The Shinigami.

….

Team 7 had been training for three hours, and it was now eight am. A three way fight was the first exercise of the day after the warm-up stretches. Expectedly, Sakura was the most flexible, but I was pleasantly surprised to find out, both Sasuke and Naruto were not far behind. Both boys had overcome their prejudice and embraced the fact that brute force was not all there was to strength. Kakashi had made sure of that. Team 7 had a very good physical foundation to build up from. They all had the potential to become brilliant, but when he trained me, Kakashi realized shinobi could become good only by building their ability from the very base up. Still, the foundation needed to be a solid one for things to go smoothly.

So here was Team 7 working together to try and land a blow on their sensei. They weren't brilliant, but they were not mediocre, not even close. I could see all of them redistributing their chakra to keep their balance while fighting Kakashi. Sasuke was not using his Sharingan, which was a sign he was working hard not to depend on it in the future in case of chakra exhaustion.

Sakura, was constantly storing chakra and sending it to her hands, but saving it for genjutsu attacks, or so had Kakashi told me. Naruto had been meditating every day to try and control the Kyubi's impulses. They were doing well, they were making progress, and they were a well oiled machine, a functional team. They complemented each other, and it made me happy to know both my boys had someone they could depend on without question. But it saddened me to think that it wouldn't last much longer. Good things in shinobi life never did.

I hated that who we were was the very reason they wouldn't enjoy life for long. Many said the Uchiha were cursed, to me, we were just unlucky enough to be born with very good eyesight, easily wounded egos, and a loyalty that got us killed more often than not. Whatever the reason behind it was, it angered me that I couldn't protect my otouto from the vices and injustices of shinobi life. I knew he would have to protect himself and manage things on his own sooner rather than later, but I wanted to postpone it and give him time to just be himself without being tainted by the world more than he had already been.

"Do you approve of my training methods or should I give them the same exercises I gave you?" I didn't flinch when Kakashi's shadow clone appeared behind me. "Sakura would survive them out of sheer spite, Naruto and Sasuke I'm not so sure."

He liked to poke fun at my protectiveness of the boys and made it a habit of trying to get under my skin by implying they were not up to his standards. Which was a downright lie. He had become just as attached as I had.

"Danzo came to me a few days ago to offer Sasuke a place in ROOT once he makes chunin," Kakashi tensed. "I refused him. He didn't like it."

In the distance, the sound of kunai clashing and fighting continued. My cloak shielded me from the crisp air. The shade of the canopy I was under hid my presence quite well, and with Team 7 being the only eyes around, Kakashi and I could speak freely.

"Do we have a plan?" He asked, knowing full well I never spoke about important matters without at least one plausible course of action.

"We do, but none of those involved will particularly like it."

He took a deep breath in and put both his hands in his pockets as he leaned heavily against a nearby tree.

"When do we ever get what we want?" He sighed. "If we wanted an easy life, we could have stayed civilians, don't you think?"

I watched as Naruto fell over with laughter when Sakura managed to land a punch on Sasuke's gut and made him double over gasping for air. I smiled to myself. It reminded me of the first time I managed to Hit Hotaka, Taka had teased him for over a week.

"You say that like we had a choice, Senpai." He chuckled.

"You sound bitter, Kouhai. Regretting life choices today, are we?" he teased.

This had become our dynamic. I spoke about life, he teased; I cooked, he ate; I came back from an extended mission, our roles reversed. Kakashi was someone I hid nothing from, someone whom I trusted with the darkest part of my soul. After all, he'd been through it all himself, and would never judge me for the atrocious things I'd done in the name of Konoha.

"Oh, shut up, Hatake."

His smile faded.

"So, the plan…"

I sighed.

The plan I'd come up with was not ideal. It would take everything Sasuke held dear away from him. If we did this, he would grow up away from everything he knew. He wouldn't make chunin, he would not get an apprenticeship; he would not see his friends for a very long time, maybe ever again. I hated that I was even considering putting him through this, but my priority was to keep him as safe as I could. And if I had to go to extreme lengths to do so, I would.

"I'm sending him away, where not even Danzo can reach him." I said. "I'm not risking him ending up like Shisui."

Kakashi stared at the profile of my porcelain mask in silence. I could see the way he was going over every possible scenario in his head. He had a vacant look in his eye.

"Do you think Orochimaru will manage to keep Danzo away?"

"He has been so far. I'm counting on him to continue doing so."


	30. Chapter 29: Faux Betrayal

Chapter 29: Faux Betrayal.

When Jiraiya told me he was taking Naruto with him to search for Tsunade, I knew something was off. Konoha's aim had always been to keep the Kyubi within the village for safekeeping, and to break that pattern now of all times seemed more than a bit unusual. I decided, however that I would learn nothing from it if I showed my suspicions about the matter.

It made no sense to me then, I knew they were keeping something from me. For it to be Jiraiya who took the kid when the seal was clearly still unstable, added to the fact that the council did not oppose to it when they clearly had not been told the reason behind it, it all rubbed me the wrong way.

I would find the reason behind it soon enough though, and I would not like it one bit. Because after five years of absolutely nothing, after all the uncertainty, Itachi returned. He turned up right in the middle of Konoha, eating dango and drinking tea with none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, all without setting off a single alarm. He had always been good, so nobody noticed him until he made himself known, and with how vulnerable Konoha had been after the invasion and without a Hokage, it was almost laughable just how much easier it had been for them to infiltrate.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were the first to engage, all of them bested the second Itachi revealed his scarlet eyes. Hoshigaki, thank Kami, had decided not to intervene, and just become a spectator in what could have been a spectacular battle. Still, they were outmatched, and when Itachi put Kakashi under a genjutsu, all seemed to be lost. It was when they first engaged that Gai came to fetch me at ANBU HQ.

I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did then. I remember thinking the sprint to downtown Konoha had never felt as slow, as tedious, as infinitely long. My mask remained on, my colak a black blur under the sun, dragging behind me; and my hair in a braid like a whip against the air.

Gai did make his entrance quite flamboyant, as it was expected of him, just as it was expected of me to remain in the shadows and wait for an opening. I did lag behind, half to assess the situation and half out of habit. That didn't stop neither Itachi nor Kisame from noticing me.

Itachi.

He looked the same, but taller and with the baby fat completely gone from his cheeks. His Sharingan had three Tomoe, and I couldn't help but feel proud of him. He looked strong and powerful and very much himself. I was so ecstatic, that neither the hard line crossing his hitai-ate, nor his black and red cloak deterred me from wanting to hug him, welcome him home, ask him to stay.

I had missed him so much, I realized, I'd been so worried for him, and now, here he was, tall and proud and strong, and staring straight into my eyes through the holes in my mask. He smiled, brightly, honestly, with so much fondness I thought I'd melt. His hair was longer, his eyes wiser but more tired than ever. His smile, however, his smile remained the same.

"You've grown, Akane." He said as I dropped to the ground silently from the tree I'd been hiding in. "I expect you've made Captain by now."

His voice was deeper, softer, if that was even possible, as gentle as ever.

I took my mind and hood off, to let him see me properly after four years apart. We had both grown into out adult bodies, and now at eighteen, we had to re introduce ourselves. Four years was a long time in the life of a shinobi.

He scrutinized my face, memorized the gentle waves of the wisps of hair that had fallen out of the braid and now framed my features, studied the new scars in my neck.

"You've grown." He repeated,

I smiled.

"So have you, red always was your color." I looked around once and smiled at him once again "Your genjutsu are as beautiful as ever as well. You even managed to make it look as if it were seen through an active Sharingan. How did you know?"

He simply watched me walk around observing his handiwork and answered quietly:

"Orochimaru is quite fond of you."

I nodded and turned to him once again. He looked so real. I smiled again.

"He told me of your plan to send Sasuke away." His tone gave nothing away as he approached me slowly. I frowned. He stretched his arm towards me and I didn't dare move as he took a leaf from my hair and held it up.

"Is that why you're here?" I whispered.

He looked at the leaf and turned in his fingers, slowly, in silence. I just watched him.

"Akatsuki sent Kisame and I for the Kyubi. But I couldn't come to Konoha and not make sure Sasuke and you were doing okay."

I frowned and took a step back.

"You are not taking Naruto, Itachi. I won't let you."

My retreat seemed to have saddened him. He used to be better at hiding his feelings. He let go of the leaf and let it fall to the ground.

"I've never failed them once since I joined them, I do not intend to start now, Akane. I need connections to the Akatsuki to be able to serve Konoha."

I turned my back to him and stared resolutely ahead, not wanting to see his face as he told me he would give away Naruto's life in exchange for information.

"Fuck Konoha, I'm trying to keep my family safe. Naruto is a part of that family, and if that means I will be forced to fight you, so be it."

I felt his hand on my shoulder before he made me turn to face him. He said nothing and just took me in his arms and embraced me like it was the last time. It very well could be.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. My decisions should not have to affect your life. I'll do my best, but I need to keep up appearances."

I looked up at him. He'd grown in those four years he'd been away, and now, he was over half a foot taller than me. I smiled.

"If you need to stab me again, please spare me the genjutsu. Those are getting boring."

He chuckled and let go of me. His smiles still crooked to one side, his eyes still shone a little when he squinted; and his hair still fell from where it was tied at the nape of his head.

"I've missed you, Akane. I'm glad it was you who was there for Sasuke when I couldn't. Thank you."

His image started to fade, and I felt the urge to hug him one last time. To make sure he was still there, to reassure myself that Itachi was still Itachi. It would give me strength to keep going, knowing that somewhere in the world, he was fighting still.

"Goodbye, Itachi." I whispered, and kissed his forehead, like Shisui used to do, before everything faded back to the real world.

Somewhere along the line, the shinobi present had managed to make Itachi and Kisame retreat. Everyone looked unharmed, everyone but Kakashi, whom, I was told later, had been put under a torture based genjutsu by none other than Itachi. I understood the reason behind it, but I couldn't help but resent my friend for hurting Kakashi.

Team Seven's leader was _very_ averse to hospitals, which made everything a tini bit worse since I didn't _just_ have to sneak Sasuke out of a military village; I also had to make sure Kakashi's childish attempts to escape his 'Imprisonment' didn't end up killing him.

It was a busy week, but I finally managed to set up Sasuke's escape. I didn't really give him a heads up, which would have been risky, information could have leaked, and we could both have been killed for it. On the other hand, my otouto didn't really get to say goodbye to anyone.

The face he pulled and the way he screamed when he turned on the lights to his room would have been funny had it not been for the circumstances we were under. I wasn't wearing my mask, but my black cloak still gave me a very close resemblance to a death reaper. If it weren't for the fact that Hana had told Tsume the reason I was there, I would have feared the Inuzuka's treatment of trespassers.

"What the hell are you doing here, Akane-nee san? I thought you weren't supposed to be seen with me…" He asked once he realized I wasn't a threat.

He went to take off his gear, but I stopped him with a raised hand.

"You'll need those where you're going, Otouto." I threw a bag I'd prepared at him, "You have a long journey ahead and you will definitely need as much help as you can get."

He asked where was it he was going, why, and whether I was coming with him. He did not like any of the answers I gave him, and even tried to convince him to let him stay and help him fight Danzo. He made such an effort, even went as far as begging, that it almost made me feel bad about my decision. Almost.

I told him everything without sparing any details. I told him of how Shisui and Itachi had attempted to stop the coup, how they had offered a non-violent way out and Shisui had ended up dead for it. I told him about the genjutsu Itachi had put me under when he stabbed me, about how Orochimaru had been framed for following orders and how he saved every child that had been being experimented on under Danzo's orders. Of how I'd plotted to kill Hiruzen and how Danzo had threatened to take him by force if I refused to hand him over.

"Do you trust me, Sasu-chan?" I said in the end with a look I knew looked every bit as desperate as I felt

He looked me in the eyes, and nodded.

He was silent all the way to the gates, and only spoke his goodbyes when the time came. Orochimaru's envoys, the Sound Four, were an odd bunch, but if the Snake Sannin trusted them with Sasuke's safety, I'd have to do the same. I was worried, not only for my little brother's safety, but for the state of his mind as well. I'd dumped a lot of information on him in a very short time, like a bucket of water to the face, and it would take some time to process. I just hoped he'd choose a different path from mine. I did not want him involved in politics and national treason yet, even if we were pretending he was betraying Konoha.

I tied a blank porcelain mask behind his head and pulled the hood of his cloak over it. Asked about his provisions, and named those I'd packed for him. I told him to lay low, to move only among shadows, to obey the sound four only as long as he deemed it safe. Told him to contact me in case of an emergency only and how to get in touch with Doyun should he need anything.

I was being a worrywart, I knew that, we both did, but none of us commented on it. He respected me enough not to. Even if he had grown up under the Inuzuka's care ever since the massacre, I still considered him my little brother. I hadn't spent much time with him, but throughout the years, I'd made sure he was as safe and happy as his circumstances allowed him to be. I was responsible for him, and I'd become attached to him long before his survival had become my obligation. Sasuke had spent a lot of time at my place when Itachi and Shisui had been out, he'd told me a lot, and I'd returned the favor.

"Be careful and obey Orochimaru-san. He's agreed to mentor you while you are under his care," I said making sure his bag remained snug to his back. "Trust Orochimaru and his people only, and if anything seems off, _run_."

"I don't want to be running away my entire life, Nee-san."

I straightened myself and looked at my wristwatch. Two minutes before the next patrol arrived.

"Then become strong so you don't have to." I replied and kissed the mask where his forehead should have been. "stay safe, Otouto. I'll see you some other time."

"You promise?"

It was then that I found myself at the brink of tears.

"I promise to try my best, Sasu-chan."

He nodded, a silent promise to hold me to my word. And then he turned and got into formation before disappearing into the forest. I realized then, how much I hated farewells.

Voices rounded the corner of the street and before they could see me, I fickered away. I let my tears fall freely as one of the men on patrol duty yelled in alert to the fallen guards at the gate that I'd put under a genjutsu. And, as everyone raised the alert, I ran back to my quarters to await the call. After all, if a member of a clan disappeared, the head was to be informed first. I dried my tears and raced through the village. Sasuke would be okay, because if he wasn't, the world would know the extent of the Uchihas' rage.


	31. Chapter 30: Breaking Point

Chapter 30: Breaking point.

Some shinobi, make a great effort throughout their lives to conceal the abilities they worked so hard to refine. Kakashi, myself, and most ANBU operatives were the case. It was to our advantage and benefit that the enemy misread or completely underestimated our power.

Senju Tsunade was not one of those shinobi.

The second you stepped into a room she was in, you could notice the change in the atmosphere, in the very air. She was not someone to be trifled with. Not unless you were looking for an early grave. The Hokage's office suddenly felt too small, too restrictive, like it did not have enough exits. For the first time in my life, I wanted to run; far and fast never to look back. And if the tension among the kneeling ninja was anything to go by, I was not the only one.

We were in the presence of something, someone, beyond us.

"Rise," snapped the woman's voice like a whip. "I'm not one to go on and on, so I will make it short and expect everything to run smoothly and everyone to do their job."

She was met with silence, pure obedience, blind loyalty.

"Any shinobi within my personal guard will be allowed a voice in this room. You are my shadows and often see more that I do." She strode back and forth in front of the twelve of us. "I do not want your services if you are not fully committed to me. Political freedom exists, we will normalize it, but I will not encourage or tolerate disobedience. You have a problem with me or how I run things? You bring it to _me_."

This behavior was so out of character, lacking all protocol, some of my seniors' shoulders kept tensing and I didn't know how many of them would remain after this.

"If it were up to me, I would disband the Hokage guard altogether, but there's only so much fighting I can do while running this village." She sighed and ordered us to take off our masks.

"Before the day is over you will choose your own masks, paint them yourselves or have your SO paint it for you. When you report to me you are to take off your masks, and _never_ kneel before me again."

And within ten minutes, Senju Tsunade had inspired more loyalty than Hiruzen had in years. She was humble, but not stupidly so, she was strong and she knew it, but she didn't overestimate herself. Senju Tsunade had traveled the world and learned, and had realized that admitting to be ignorant was the first step towards knowledge.

I could follow this woman, I just didn't know if I could trust her yet. I neded to bide my time, to see where her allegiances lied, how deeply did the council and Danzo himself had their claws into her, how much did they plane to interfere in her rule. She seemed honest enough for a person who had been gambling her life away until Jiraiya convinced her to come back. Still I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

She had assembled a team of whichever shinobi were available at the time to try and get my Otouto back. Regardless of the failure of the mission, she had refused to brand Sasuke as a rogue, and that in itself meant something to me.

And then she took Naruto for her apprentice.

Everyone would have thought he'd leave the village the second he got the chance, but when Sakura asked Jiraiya to be her mentor, Naruto would not be one to lag behind. I asked the kunoichi of team 7 why the Toad Sage of all people, he was known to have quite the lecherous tendencies, her answer was quite simple: she had always been the kind to learn from a book, now she wanted to learn from experience. There were things the library would not prepare you for, and she never wanted to be caught off guard again. I respected her decision, but told her to reach out for Emiko should she decide her mentor was being a special kind of nasty.

On the other hand, Naruto had decided long ago that what he really needed was not more power, but to learn to control what he already had. And who better to ask for guidance that the world's pioneer in Chakra control? Senju Tsunade had been dragged back to Konoha as a blessing in disguise. On the outside, a gambling drunk old hag, on the inside an experienced shinobi and medic, the first to propose each team of three should have at least one field medic. A woman with knowledge of strategy, politics, and the experience of war and loss on her shoulders, not enough to traumatize, but sufficient to know the price for violence.

Naruto would become a brilliant shinobi under her tutelage.

With the future of team 7 in safer hands than my own, I decided it was time to come clean. I owed it to everyone I loved to tell them the truth. I had lied and schemed, and killed so that I could get revenge and call it justice. I knew I had forsaken everything Shisui had taught me, and I knew it was against Itachi's wishes as well; but I just could not live with the knowledge of what had happened and do nothing about it.

If no one would fight for them, then I would be the one to do it.

Tsunade's office was empty. My mask lay on her desk facing the ceiling and two of my comrades stood beside me as I knelt and confessed to everything I had done, from conspiring to kill Sarutobi Hiruzen, to arranging Sasuke's escape. I confessed to not saying anything for lack of trust, and confessed my attempt to stop Danzo from continuing to maim my clan.

While I spoke, Tsunade listened with her fingers intertwined ande her elbows on her desk, face like a mask. She asked for Shisui's letter, I provided it. But when she asked for Orochimaru's snake, I refused. No one would gain access to the sanke sanin while he had Sasuke under his care. Not through me at least. she ground her teeth and said nothing.

She asked about Itachi, my relationship with him, and demanded to know about his plans within Akatsuki. I answered with as much detail as I could. She did not seem pleased with my lack of knowledge on the matter, but didn't press it. She seemed to believe me, but I wasn't naïve enough to think that would be the end of my interrogation. With enough luck, I'd walk out of T&I with a not-so-damaged psyche. I may not have been able to see them, but I knew there were at least two interrogation operatives in the room.

"Would you be willing to go through an interrogation with Yamanaka Inoichi?" her hazel eyes burnt like scalding iron on the skin, they had a sharpness to them that reflected her years of experience and the mind behind them. Not all shinobi lived long enough to reach her age.

Senju Tsunade was a force to be reckoned with, and I would not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Yes, she was a drunk in the process of sobering up, and no, she probably would never stop gambling, but no one could deny the woman was a damn incredible shinobi.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. I hope you have nothing to hide, Uchiha. I'd hate to have you tried for treason." She said. "You will remain in the T&I cells until your interrogation, and under observation for a week. Dismissed."

Someone grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me out of the office and down the stairs. My comrades stayed silent as we went down into the underground tunnels and towards T&I. I expected they didn't quite want to be in my company, they were a part of the Hokage guard and had been for longer than I'd been a legal adult, so having one of their own juniors plot to kill the man that they were supposed to protect, didn't exactly sit right with them. I couldn't blame them for it.

Treason was not something shinobi took lightly, even if there was so much of it within our area of expertise.

The door to the cell closed behind me with a heavy metallic 'clang' and I didn't have to look around to know there were no windows, no indicator of the passing of time. It was a cell designed to drive the prisoners within it mad. T&I's take on information gathering was cold, ruthless; to strip a person of what they were and lay them bare, open, as easy to read as any book.

No one outside the division knew exactly what went on inside the building; within the interrogation rooms, but the consequences of Yamanaka-Morino interrogations did nothing but feed the horror stories going around common rooms. Shinobi were very fond of gossip as well as superstitions. Rumor had it that when Yamanaka got inside your head, there was close to nothing they would not find out. In the event that Inoichi-san did not manage to get it out of you, Morino Ibiki would make sure your body reflected the broken state of your mind.

In any case, thinking about it wouldn't make a difference in the outcome of my interrogation, but it would definitely make me miserable until then. So I decided my best choice was to remain as calm as I could, train, meditate, get some rest. Kami knew I would need all the strength I could get. For the first time in a very long time, the only concern I had was for myself. I needed to get through this to be able to start over fresh, serve well if I was allowed to, and continue to protect those precious to me.

I hoped Inoichi-san could get the confirmation he needed, and be able to vouch for my honesty. I doubted it would be enough to spare me from punishment, but I hoped it would make running away unnecessary. I knew I might get stripped off my hitai-ate, I knew I could be sentenced to a life behind bars. I knew for a fact there was no way they would exile me, state secrets could never fall into enemy hands. It was dismissal, incarceration, or death, and the more I thought about it, the bleaker my future looked. Still, I resolved I'd done my best, and Konohagakure could never claim otherwise. My conscience was clear.

I sat with my back to the wall and rested my arms on my knees. I closed my eyes and breathed out, long and steady. And then, when my breathing had evened out, I grounded myself, connecting to the earth beneath me, feeling the energy of the world around me. I started to open each of my chakra gateways, draw they power out in little amounts so they would clear, unclog themselves, and heal my body, mind and spirit. I was not wounded, but keeping your gateways clear was a way of keeping chakra flowing, even with my damaged coils, maintenance of one's chakra system had more benefits than it had drawbacks.

The process was slow, not exactly tedious, but it did require a fair amount of concentration. It took time, but if done regularly enough, it not only improved health, it also made one's chakra reserves grow. Many shinobi honed their physical body, trained relentlessly to obtain the muscle memory required to be exceptional; but they sometimes forgot that muscles were not the only part of the body which required memory. Many shinobi had died because their chakra control did not match the speed of their physical reflexes, and when you had such crippling disadvantages as a damaged coil system, you tended to try and cover as many gaps as possible. Either way, I had a lot of time to spare, if anything, so I might as well make sure I was in shape in every aspect I could think of.

No visitors came, but that didn't surprise me, I was under arrest for charges of murder and treason, should any visits come, they would definitely have an ulterior motive, and they would be chosen very carefully.

The only way to tell the time I could think of were meals. They came three times a day, and helped schedule my daily activities inside the cell, which is a fancy way of saying I trained all day. Muscle building, endurance exercises, stretching, meditating, and kata practice. Over and over, three times a day, only spaced by meals and the occasional nap. I was allowed no books, no magazines (paper is surprisingly sharp if you know the right way to fold it), no art or writing supplies, but despite how mind-numbingly boring the situation was, I refused to bow under the weight of imprisonment.

One week seemed an incredibly short time compared to the period I'd spent inside that cell, but it did pass. Like everything in life, it passed. But it wasn't an ANBU mask that came to take me to the interrogation room. When the door to my cell opened and Cat-taicho came in, I knew it was meat to make me feel guilty for what I'd done, to make me regret it all. but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Yes, I'd betrayed him, Tenzo had trained me for years and I'd used the knowledge he gave me to help kill the very person he was supposed to protect. Even now, I was using every strategy he'd ever taught me to get through the interrogation as sanely as possible. But I did not, I would not regret it. Ever. Not when Hiruzen had messed with the most precious thing I had: my family.


	32. Chapter 31: Returning Favors

Chapter 31: Returning Favors.

Being on the receiving end of the Mind Walking jutsu of the Yamanaka Clan was not a pleasant experience. Walking naked around Konoha would have been less of an exposure. Letting someone explore the deepest, darkest corners of your brain was very scary to say the least; you can cover your body if exposed, but there is nothing to shield your thoughts once the barriers of the physical have been breached.

Even if allowing the person doing the mind walking was supposed to make it easier for all parties involved, one's mind will still unconsciously try to defend itself when faced with a foreign presence. I could clearly feel my mind recoiling when Inoichi-san's chakra first disturbed my own. My chakra system had been through enough genjutsu to know they were no good, so when a foreign signature mixed with my own, my body decided it was having none of it.

But Yamanaka Inoichi was not head of the Interrogation department for nothing. He stripped my mind of its walls with frightening ease and started to dig for everything and anything that would help him get what he wanted. He wasn't looking to incriminate me, nor did he want to spare me. No, Inoichi only wanted the truth in order to make up his own mind.

He flew from my childhood memories to my first meeting with Itachi, to the night he put a sword through my gut. From the first time Shisui agreed to train me, to the moment I found his hidden letter. From Hana and I's first day in the Academy to the night she agreed to take Sasuke under her care. Minute by minute, second by second, Yamanaka Inoichi flew through the archives of my life. Until he came to the point where Orochimaru was about to give me his snake. And then, it all came to a screeching halt.

My memories would not move forward. And when they did, it took an unusual amount of effort from Inoichi and a whole lot of pain from me. My brain burned, as if someone had poured acid over it. Inside and out, from the back of my head, to the crown, to the back of my eyes and all the way to where Inoichi's fingers touched my forehead, I burned. Maybe I screamed, maybe I didn't, I wasn't quite sure. Even after my interrogator forced the information out of me, I felt as if my skin were on fire and my eyes saw no more. It was hours, maybe days, or most likely just a few minutes; but the burning never seemed to stop. Until it did.

My eyelids were heavier than I'd ever felt them. It took all of my energy just to open my eyes. The baby hairs on my temples and on the back of my head stuck to my skin with the weight of sweat. Droplets ran down my spine and made me shiver as a chill shook my body. I heard someone say the fever was my body's reaction to a foreign presence in the organism, and would fade in an hour or two.

I didn't recognize the voice, and the arms that pulled me up from my chair and dragged me out of the room felt foreign, unfriendly, unyielding. Someone gave me a blanket before the door to the cell shut behind me, leaving me in the dark, alone and shivering. Naked, bare, and still not lacking a single item of clothing.

My mind felt like it had been put through the grinder. Memories mixed together, names did not match the faces assigned, and feelings flew around and intertwined in ways I did not think possible. I found myself calling out for my brother in between tears and broken sobs. I felt vulnerable, weak, broken, and for the first time in my life, I wanted someone else to do the saving.

I was cold, I was weak, I was alone, and as much as I hated it, I felt sorry for myself. My mind was the only thing nobody had ever been able to hurt, and now, all my fears, all my secrets, all my hopes and dreams had been dissected, torn apart to be studied and evaluated. My very soul had been bared, and now, I felt like somebody else owned it.

I lost track of time. Not that I was able to do anything other than shiver and hold the rough blanket tighter to my chest anyway. But at some point, the door opened again. The masked figure seemed familiar, but I couldn't say where I'd seen it, or if I ever had in the first place.

"The Hokage will see you now."

I didn't move, I just shook on my spot in the corner and stared at them with a dead look in my eyes. They came forward and helped me up. They guided me forward, through stairs, hallways, and empty rooms. At some point, we made it to an office where a blonde woman sat at a mahogany desk. My mind provided me with no names, no ranks, nothing. But somehow, I knew she was important, powerful, not to be trifled with.

"For Kami's sake, Inoichi! If I wanted her to resemble the dead, I'd given her to Ibiki!" the woman said to the ghost eyed man beside her. I shivered.

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade, but the aftereffects of the Mind Walking jutsu differ from one person to the other. The outcome is never up to me." he seemed apologetic, but whether it for disappointing his superior or for the state I was in, wasn't entirely clear to me.

She turned to face me with a deep exhale.

"Uchiha Akane, the interrogation has found evidence to back your claim of Sarutobi Hiruzen's actions, as well as the vile doings of Councilman Himura Danzo," she looked at me so intently that I thought she might be expecting an answer. "You will be allowed to rejoin active duty as a Jonin, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi will be allowed to remain in exile without prosecution until the threat to your clan has been dealt with. But you will remain under observation before being allowed to return to the active roster."

Had she been expecting an answer, she would have been very disappointed. I glanced around the room. It was so much brighter that my cell. Speaking of which, Had there been something, anything, before the cell? I seemed to remember dark, common sleeping quarters, or was that just another cell?

Someone stepped forward. I knew him. Not his name, but he felt warm, even at a distance, like the sun on a winter afternoon.

"Akane, you understand you are being pardoned, right? Lady Tsunade is giving you a second chance. No running away, no constant fear of death…" he had a desperate look to him, which didn't suit him at all.

"I know you." I said, racking my brains for a name, a label, anything. Was he a friend? A family member? An acquaintance?

"Yes, better than most." He agreed. Pulling the hairs that had stuck to my temple from my face and behind my ear.

"Inoichi, Explain. Why is one of my best shinobi not recognizing her own brother's step in?" asked Tsunade irritated.

"It's not permanent, Hokage-Sama. But going through a person's mind might mess with the order of memories, even misplace information temporarily." Answered the man. "She did remarkably well considering her psyche struggled to cast me out during the entire process."

The jonin still standing before me, seemed to remember he should not present his back to a superior and stepped aside, but he didn't go far. I could still feel him to my right, but something told me I would be able to find him even in the most crowded of marketplaces. But there was a stiffness to him that day, one that could be seen with the bare eye. My memory told me it was very unusual of him to show so much.

"Her psyche? Didn't she go in there willingly?"

Inoichi'san tensed.

"She did, it seemed like a reflex of the mind. It tried to conceal information on her communications with Orochimaru."

Tsunad sighed.

"She did refuse to give away Sasuke's whereabouts. Maybe forced entry to her memory archive triggered her."

I felt warmth on my right shoulder and watched through the corner of my eye as the familiar one moved to stand closer to me, shoulders square.

"All of the information Uchiha Akane has provided will, under no circumstances, leave this room." Tsunade addressed the present. "Hatake Kakashi will be in charge of Uchiha's safety until she is fit for duty once again. Should he encounter any issues, he will speak to Yamanaka Inoichi only. We will catch this bastard and make him pay. Dismissed."

We left the room, all of us except the Hokage Guard, or were they regular shinobi? I knew the masks meant something, but I couldn't figure out what. We walked down the stairs and out into the streets, towards a shinobi district, was it a clan exclusive area? No, this man had no clan, I knew.

Him. Who was he? I knew him, he was familiar, warm, he felt safe. So why couldn't I remember his story? His relation to me? Or even how we'd met? I knew I trusted him with my life, or even my family's. Was my little brother with him?

"you don't remember who I am, yet you said nothing when you were told you'd be coming with me." he noted.

I nodded.

"I know you. That's enough for now."

He nodded distractedly and looked ahead.

"You feel warm as well; it can mean nothing but trust. People I don't know feel _prickly_ "

"Warm? I don't think anyone's ever called me that before…"

"Why shouldn't they? There's nothing cold about you, no matter how hard you try."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I never could get you to stay away from me; you were quite the headstrong child…"

I smiled.

"If you wanted me to stay away, you would have managed." I frowned. "Was it long ago? It feels like it…"

We took the steps to the fourth floor of an old apartment complex that could have used a few new layers of paint.

"Since you were four, but we became closer about a year and a half later."

"So about fourteen years. It's been a while then, I'm sorry, I feel like I know most of this, I just don't know where my memories went. To I just feel like I need to find a misplaced file. It's in there somewhere; I just need to find it."

No one could have told by his covered face, but I knew he was smiling.

He opened the door and disassembled the traps he'd set up before leaving that morning.

"Don't worry; it will all be back soon. In the meantime, you can hang out with the pack, it's been a while and they won't shut up about it."

Eight heads turned our way as soon as they heard Kakashi had company, and once they smelled me, they all rushed to greet us. Being jumped by eight ninja hounds was hard enough for a shinobi, but in the state of utter confusion I was, it took only one of them to bring me crashing down to the floor. Eight excited voices mixed together in greeting and though I couldn't match voices to faces and faces to names; I did feel an overwhelming amount of love. I felt warm.

"Alright, pack, don't crowd her, you'll all get to cuddle her. I don't know how long she'll be staying, but it's our job to keep her safe." Announced Kakashi. "She's been through the Mind Walking jutsu of the T&I, so she's a bit lost right now."

It was almost funny how attentive the dogs were being to the explanation, I would go as far as to call the entire situation cute, were they not trained summons that could kill lesser men. The only answer he got before they all turned to me once again was a chorus of "Yes, boss."

I took that evening off to rest, gather my bearings and try not to go insane with my own mind's inefficiency. It felt as if Inoichi-san had gone into the archives of my brain and thrown every file he came across out of its cabinet and onto the floor while he searched for what he wanted instead of going through them like a decent human being would have. And when he got to the locked drawer, he'd forced it open with a wrench. Now, I was left to pick up every file, return every stray page where it belonged and maybe find a better lock. It would be some time before I was done, but I would get there.


	33. Chapter 32: Dogpiles & Misplaced Files

Chapter 32: Of Dog Piles and Misplaced Files.

It took a while to get used to it; to living in such small apartment with so many others. Kakashi's apartment was that of a shinobi, big enough only for him and equipped only with what was necessary. It was spotless, lacking of anything that would give away any information on its owner. Not even the telltale smell of eight dogs living in such close quarters lingered in the air. They were all too good for that, had lived long enough to know better.

Still, even after two weeks there, waking once again to the particular smell of nothing, seemed as unsettling as ever, only the warmth that surrounded me brought a sense of comfort, of safety. The sun hadn't even risen over the horizon; I thought it might be because, at some point, it had been a habit of mine, part of a routine. I wasn't sure anymore. Maybe I could ask Kakashi later.

Something told me it was cold outside the dog pile I was under. The couch felt like it would give at any moment, even if adult shinobi tended to be underweight, four ninja hounds would put a strain on any piece of furniture. And still, I couldn't bring myself to get up, to get out of that nest of warm bodies and comfort. I didn't even dare open my eyes. If I did, I'd have to find something to do. I'd have to make breakfast and wake the pack to go on a run and train; I'd have to face the fact that I wasn't entirely myself, and I'd have to deal with it.

"Your breathing changes when you're awake, Akane-san. We can't stay here all day, as much as we would love to."

I sighed.

I hated how a dog could be more reasonable than me. It happened with Kosuke, it happened with Pakkun. Kosuke? The name sounded so familiar, such a natural thing for me to say. I guess Kakashi's pack wasn't the only ninken acquaintances I had. Bu I knew for a fact that ninja hounds had a way of just _knowing_ , and calling you out on whatever it was you were doing wrong.

"It's hard. They all stare at me as if I had the plague, and not being able to remember stuff gets increasingly frustrating."

They all hopped to the floor and stretched as I sat up straight.

"It will get better, you'll see. You're quite adept at meditation, give yourself time. Until then all you can do is your best."

I knew he was right, but my best was all I'd been doing up until then, and it hadn't exactly been enough. I felt defeated, even when I'd managed to ensure Sasuke and Itachi's safety at least where Konoha was concerned. Perhaps my sense of defeat was because I was unable to keep _myself_ safe as well as others. I had not failed Sasuke, I had not failed Itachi, I had failed myself, and that was no small matter.

Even if I'd decided long ago to give my everything in order to protect my loved ones, my state of mind then, showed _I_ was not a part of that list. And that was the sad reality I was dealing with then. It hadn't been a big deal before; but now with my aim accomplished, there was nothing that could hide the lack of regard I'd had for my own life up until that point, and how _little_ I'd cared.

I put the kettle on the stove and took two cups from the cupboard. Across the room, the shower was turned on. Kakashi was awake. I took the match powder and put two teaspoons in one cup and one in the other; took two bananas from the fridge and filled all eight bowls with dog food.

"You're up early again." His hair was still heavy with the residual water from hi shower. "You should rest for a while longer. It's not like you are going to be called into active duty anytime soon."

He poured the boiling water into the cups as he rubbed his head with a towel.

"Your dogs say otherwise. And as much as I want to agree with you, I think it wouldn't really help my state of mind."

I took the mug he handed me and carried it to the coffee table to set it there before tidying up my sleeping place, folding the blankets and putting the cushions back in place.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked as I returned to the kitchen and sat at the table across Kakashi.

He just looked me dead in the eye as if to say 'You know I don't', and sipped at his tea.

If anyone was more frustrated that I was, that would be Kakashi for sure. The fact that I couldn't remember him after the interrogation was clearly not the only thing bugging him. On our way to his apartment after my audience with Tsunade, I had confessed to not recognizing the streets we were walking, the market we had crossed, or the shinobi with a faceplate that had greeted us once we were out of the Hokage's office.

My friend's distress was quite easy to spot, even when he didn't voice it. Kakashi was incredibly transparent in my eyes, even with ¾ of his face covered at all times. The fact that I knew this and that nobody else seemed to be able to do the same, told me that, even if I couldn't remember the first time we ever met, we were extremely close.

"Well, I really want to keep my body fit for duty, even if I won't be working for a while. Would you like to train with me? I don't really remember what my specialization was though so I may stick to basic workouts and stretches…"

I sipped on my own tea as I watched the sky grow clearer, brighter by the minute. I watched as black turned to navy blue, to light blue. The early hours of the morning were always quiet, and that day was not the exception. The ninja hounds were patiently waiting for us to be done and go out for a run, Kakashi was drinking his tea in silence, and the few people that were out and about in the village were not yet awake enough to make the buzz of city life noticeable.

"You were an infiltration operative within ANBU. You're quite adept in hand-to-hand combat. Close quarters are your strong suit. Your stamina is okay, and you are more flexible than you are strong. That might be from your time training with the Inuzuka though."

Inuzuka.

That name rang quite a shrill bell inside my head. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and tried my hardest to remember _why_ it made such enormous ripples inside me. It had to do with… Dogs? No, not dogs, ninken. My mind was swirling around in confusion as I tried to remember what the name and the Ninja hounds meant to me, and why I had a feeling the burn marks on my hands and enveloping my fingers had something to do with it. I tried not to give myself a headache over it, but it felt _so_ _familiar_ , it felt like I should know what it meant, like I should remember something that was such a big part of me.

"You can ask, you know? You don't have to figure out everything on your own, Akane."

I blinked slowly a few times to make myself come back down to earth, and looked at my friend tiredly.

I sighed.

"The name feels _too familiar_."

His silence was sad, but understanding all the same. He frowned at the counter, set his cup down and sat beside me on the other stool. He wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, but still, his left eye remained closed. At such short distance, the scar that crossed his eyelid still held its rosy tint, irregular texture and created a valley in his skin which suited him, oddly enough. His hair was still damp and darkened by the leftover water; it matched the shade of his eyebrows and lashes.

"Your best friend, along with Itachi-san, is the heiress to the Inuzuka clan. You've spent a lot of time in their compound, at least before you joined ANBU. They took Sasuke in after the massacre as well."

The Massacre.

Something inside me stirred. Images of a girl, a little boy, three puppies, scarlet eyes, and blood flashed before my mind's eye. Someone in my memories screamed my name as a blade went right through my abdomen. And then, a hospital room, the same girl, Sasuke, and a man in a mask with a very familiar mop of silver hair. Flowers on the night stand next to my bed.

Flowers.

Hana.

"Her name is Hana, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Why did I stop seeing her as often?"

These memories seemed so distant, like they had been before I became just another name in a list of casualties.

"You became a member of the shadow ranks; you were supposed to be dead. Seeing your friends would defeat the purpose of hiding you. And even if you wanted to, You were ordered not to."

" _This is a direct order, Uchiha." Said Kakashi sternly, pinning me to my seat with a look. "Shisui-san will live on in our memories. Do not disgrace what he stood for."_

 _I was being childish, I knew that. This was the best course of action and I knew that as well. It was the 'direct order from the Hokage' that bothered me. He was trying to keep me from telling the truth, trying to lock me up and keep me hidden like he had done with so many before me. I was not angry at Kakashi or Tenzo, not only were they following orders, but they too believed this to be the best for me and Sasuke, and I couldn't resent them for it._

 _I bowed my head in understanding and said nothing more._

" _Uchiha Sasuke will remain with the Inuzuka clan; you on the other hand will be assigned a room here in HQ. Contact with your friends and family will be limited, and will have to be arranged carefully, but it is not impossible." Tenzou's voice had dropped, he was trying to end the briefing with minimal fighting, and the only thing I could see in his face was pity. And I hated it._

" _So," I said taking in a deep breath and looking u once again,_

" _What's my new name?"_

"Who gave the order?"

Kakashi's gaze hardened. His anger simmered dangerously behind his gray, burning eye. He turned his head and looked out the window.

"I did."

I was silent for a moment.

"No, you didn't."

He took a deep breath in and turned once again to face me. He looked defeated.

"I gave the order. ANBU is an institution independent from the hat. Only the Hokage guard obeys direct orders from the Hokage, the rest of it runs on its own. I gave the order for you to remain in hiding. I had worked with Itachi when he joined ANBU, and I knew that if he really wanted you dead, he'd come after you again."

I didn't answer. I'd blamed it all on the previous Hokage, I knew that much. It was one of the reasons (I'd been told) why I'd plotted to kill him, among other things. Turns out, this time, I'd been in the wrong. Kakashi had been to blame for it. Not that it mattered then.

"Did you make the decision on your own?"

He shook his head.

"First I talked it out with Hana and Tenzo, the shinobi in the faceplate we met at the market, he was your supervising officer. We informed Akira-san, you jonin teacher after the three of us agreed it was for the best. The Inuzuka volunteered to take care of Sasuke after that, that's why they agreed so readily when you asked later on."

I wanted to be angry at him, I really did. But after everything he had done for me, after everything he had kept secret, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He'd been around for such a long time, he'd cared from a distance and then up close. Even if I couldn't remember it all, in my heart I knew. Kakashi was family. Kakashi was _home_.

"Thank you." I smiled at him sadly.

"I took away your name, your family, your friends, your identity. Don't thank me for it, Akane."

"You kept me alive. That, you did for my sake."

He sighed.

"It wasn't for your sake, it was for mine. I'm selfish like that."

" _I hope that when I become a kunoichi, I'll still have as much kindness as you do now, Kanashi-san."_

 _He kept his gaze forward._

" _Oh no, Akane-san. I am only doing this out of selfishness"_

 _I smiled, not that he could see, but even when he made his intentions clear, I could still only feel admiration for him._

" _Then I hope one day, I'm just as selfish."_

I smiled and finished my tea before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

….

Running through training ground 44 was as liberating as it was stressful. Even if one was actively trying to stay alive within the wilderness that was the forest of death, there was something therapeutic about relying on one's instinct and putting all thoughts aside. Even when my mind was a mess of misplaced files and pages strewn around the floor of my mind space, my body remembered. It remembered all too well. It felt good, yet strangely unsettling, as if running for my life was something deeply embedded in me.

Still, as I ran through the clearings, around the giant trees and animal lairs, I felt like myself again. With my hair in a braid, black roots under a field of red, whipping the air behind me. my ever present mismatched Sharingan darting around, keeping an eye on my surroundings and companions. I felt like, with the truth out there, and my mind slowly recovering, I could start living as myself once again, even if I wouldn't be able to live openly as Uchiha Akane.

I came to a stop on top of one of the lower branches of a great tree, and took a deep breath in. The ninken halted on their advance around me but said nothing. The wind blew and ruffled my cloak, the mask on my face shielding me from it. I took it off. I wanted to feel it; I wanted to feel the sun. It had been so long. That morning, when I'd looked in the mirror, I'd seen someone resembling a corpse. Pale, with sunken eyes and cheeks, and curly hair all over the place. I was tired, more underweight than was normal for a shinobi, and had a face that resembled just how mentally exhausted I truly was. But now, with the sun on my face and the wind on my hair, I didn't feel as bad. Like my days working in the shadows had been put on hold. At least for a moment.

"You look better already."

I smiled and kept my eyes closed and my face towards the sun.

"It's gonna take a while for me not to look like a ghost."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment before he joined me under the sun.

"We'll get there eventually."


End file.
